Moving On
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: HP/EC HG/RW SS/LM SB/RL Evil AD Harrys being forced to train, Herm & Ron find out and set to free him getting Snape involved. Much has changed, people have died will Harry survive to meet his destined mate Edward cullen in Forks? vamp story! slash warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**Chapter 1 **

When Harry should have been at Hogwarts he was going through intense training. Only a few people Dumbledore trusted was with him, Harry was stuck with them. He had tried to get away from them to no avail. The house was protected heavier than Gringotts and Hogwarts put together. It only led up to even worse curses put on him for longer for his troubles. The only people that came into contact with him was Shacklebolt, Moody two he hadn't known before Knott and Hillson they were brutal. Instead of dating anyone he was being cursed left right and centre they kept telling him 'it was to keep him strong for what was to come'.

Cruciatus after Cruciatus was aimed at him, they all knew Voldemort's favourite curse. Eventually he could stand up while the curse was cast on him, of course they just moved onto other curses after that. They didn't stop using the spells until I got the proper sheild up for it, so they would just hit him again and again. The only curse Harry they hadn't had put on him was the killing curse, obviously too scared too.

Meanwhile the world around him changed, there was only three Weasley's left, Fred George and Ron. Harry would have gone mental if he knew, as far as Ron was concerned Harry had abandoned them, until he heard people talking. Then he knew his friend was in training, as the time went by he realised the Headmaster as keeping things from them. War had changed Ronald Weasley he was no longer the Quidditch immature boy he had been.

Sirius and Remus were sent on the most dangerous missions that involved going underground they didnt know anything about their favourite godson. If they had no doubt they would have been back up in a flash undercover be damned. They wouldnt hear about it until it was over. Harry didnt know his godfather survived, the messages Sirius and Remus had sent him didnt reach him, Dumbledore took them and burnt them. He hadnt wanted his tool knowing that his godfather was back it would blow his plans.

As for Hermione, she had lost her parents and had been very lucky to escape with her own life. Everything was going down hill, they were loosing the war, only Dumbledore never seemed to give up hope. Neville and Luna had gotten together, but they had both lost what was part of their family, Luna her dad. Neville his grandmother. St. Mungo's had been raided and Nevilles mother and father were finally given peace at last, the killing curses had been cast on them. No one knew that it was Lucius Malfoy that had given them a painless death.

If Shacklebolt hadn't lost his wife that night Ron and Hermione were at Hogwarts - they would never have known their friend was alive.

He had disappeared after getting on the train at Hogwarts all letters returned unopened. It had broken Ron and Hermione more than anyone realised. They had done everything together and now…one of their own abandoned them.

"Get that Potter brat out to fight now!" snarled Shacklebolt grief did strange things to people he was taking it out on Dumbledore.

"Calm down, I'm sorry but he isn't ready, we let him go now he will run you know this we have to break him" snapped Dumbledore.

"This is insane!" snarled Shacklebolt "He's ready! Get him out there! I want my wife avenged!"

"She will be, just a few more months then we will get him to kill Voldemort, be extra hard on him…but remember no killing curse if he survives I want it cast then" said Dumbledore his voice cold and hard.

Ron was about to gasp, Hermione held her hand over his mouth muffling it so they were not discovered.

----------0

"We need to tell someone!" whispered Hermione her brown eyes full of fear.

"Who can we tell?" asked Ron looking back just as fearful.

"I don't know," sobbed Hermione, she had no one to talk to her family was gone.

"What about Snape?" asked Ron.

"Huh" was all Hermione could say, she was completely stunned.

"Dumbledore is ruining Snape's chance of being free from Voldemort, if we play our cards right he might help" said Ron a strategy already working away around his head.

"You really are a Slytherin" said Hermione shaking her head but the idea had merits.

"But we have to be sure, because if Snape is on Dumbledore's side we will be oblivated as soon as" said Hermione.

"Don't worry, conjure up a bottle pour the memories into them and set them in your drawer with instructions to yourself to view them" said Ron his face cold and hard.

"Then lets do it" said Hermione she had nothing to loose. Hogwarts students were dwindling and families were dying. Everything she once knew was gone, if she had Ron and Harry perhaps it wouldn't ache so bad.

They did what they needed to do, strengthened their Occlumancy barriers and walked towards Snape's quarters.

They knocked, groaning they walked away obviously Snape wasn't in.

Two steps later a voice said 'In'

"Sir" said Hermione acknowledging him, she never said more than she had to, it had freaked the teachers out, her hand no longer rose at every question asked. Her essays were just what was needed and no longer. She hardly smiled and she had changed. it had taken her too long to realise it was a real war out there and that her friend was a part of it. She had failed him once she wouldn't do that again.

"Granger, Weasley what can I do for you" he was in no mood for company.

"Do you want Voldemort gone?" asked Ron.

Snape sat there stunned at the question.

"Would you go to any lengths to make sure he died" clarified Ron, his face giving nothing away.

Ron too had changed, his whole family had died, and his little sister Ginny had joined Voldemort. Only Fred and George remained, they hadn't been the same either.

The caretaker had died in an attempt to stop Death Eaters entering the school, a brave foolish move. However, the sixth and seventh years as well as the Teachers defended Hogwarts and the Death Eaters were either dead in a pit or in Azkaban.

However, Voldemort's armies just kept on rising, Vampires, Trolls, Giants, some Dementors anything evil. However, the Werewolves stayed out of it joining neither light nor dark.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" snapped Severus.

"Because Harry's being held hostage" said Hermione.

"What?" yelped Severus taken aback looking shocked.

"We need help," said Ron "Obviously" he had become quite the sarcastic bugger.

"Or we wouldn't be here" finished Hermione what Ron wanted to say.

"Just say for instance I belived your obscured notion how would you prove this?" asked Severus.

"You have a pensive, we will show you the memory" said Hermione, her wand out at the ready.

Narrowing his eyes, he realised they must be telling the truth, the last he had heard Potter was being trained, the Headmaster had told him this much. Of course swearing him to an oath so he couldn't speak about it. Suspecting he didn't want him to tell Voldemort but now getting out of the pensive it was because he didn't want the light side to know he was alive.

Alive that's it, if Dumbledore really was doing what it implied Potter was probably past help.

"Will you help us?" asked Ron his irritation showing just slightly over his perfected mask.

"I will," said Severus smoothly. "I will call some people and look into it"

"Fine," said Ron.

"Do not try anything, just get on with your day, I will follow them if he even suspects you know I wont be able to protect you" said Severus his eyes completely onyx.

"We will wait three weeks, then WE get involved" said Ron, that was graduation day, the day they finally left Hogwarts for the last time. Hundreds of more pupils were supposed to be attending now there were hardly any the classes were shockingly empty.

Severus acknowledged it with a nod before going back to his 'grading' which was becoming quite tiresome. He was fed up with living here, he couldn't wait until Voldemort was killed and he couldn't be tortured through the mark until I go insane.

If he left it would just be like signing his own death warrant, which was why he was still spying. Thankfully Voldemort didn't know Severus was a vampire, the other vampires didn't even know. Thanks to Severus cloaking himself, he wasn't the only one, Lucius Malfoy did as well. They were both spies but Lucius never entered Hogwarts unless it was to cause mayhem - second year getting the headmaster suspended.

* * *

Here we go my first twilight cross over phew never thought i'd get it out of my head. will harry survive? or die before he meets his soul mate. will he be turned? by someone or Edward? if you vote that he survives of course! R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On **

**Chapter 2 **

"Anything?" asked Ron two weeks later, he had purposely almost destroyed the potions classroom just to get a detention. Ron thought he was just as well doing it with a bang instead of talking back to Snape or something.

"It's none of your concern" said Severus coolly.

"I think you will find it is!" snarled Ron this was his best friend they were talking about after all.

"Weasley…" warned Snape getting a peeved off at how his student was speaking to him.

"I'm looking for him myself!" snapped Ron, turning to leave quicker than lightening Snape was in front of him.

"I told you three weeks" his eyes flashing in anger, Ron felt a little afraid those eyes, chilled him to the bone.

"It's been two weeks! Every second counts" said Ron his voice no longer snarling or sneering but subdued but no less hard.

"I will find him, just stay out of it" said Severus; it was his life on the line here too.

Ron shook his head, closing his eyes growling low in his throat giving in for now. Severus sensed this and backed away from the door. He understood Ronald's loyalty to his friend but if he charged in like Severus was sure he would it would destroy everything.

"Severus?! I've found him" said a voice through the floo. Severus looked at the clock; he was usually by himself at this time.

"Malfoy?" asked a surprised Ron. "You told him?" he looked like he had been kicked in the gut.

"Hold on Weasley!" snapped Severus grabbing the boy before he could run.

"Where is he?" asked Severus, he seemed to want Ron to hear it, he began calming down and listening to what these men where saying.

"In Dumbledore's house, the abandoned estate one, I don't think we will be able to penetrate it" said Lucius.

"Keep watch, let me know when it's safe to come, when there's no one there" said Severus.

"Ok" said Lucius disconnecting the floo obviously off to keep watch.

"I don't understand!" said Ron frowning, it was obvious that Snape and Malfoy knew each other and he knew they were Death Eaters…could Malfoy be a spy also?

"Lucius is a spy also," said Severus, confirming Ron's suspicions.

"This is so screwed up" sighed Ron sitting in one of the chairs slumping down in defeat. Everything around him was changing so fast he couldn't keep track.

Severus watched the boy, he had seen the war turn that boy into a man, seen his face when he was informed by Dumbledore very cruelly in the middle of the great hall that his family was gone. Saw the look of utter devastation and the truly braking point when he saw his little sister in a Death Eater robe fighting against him.

Of course he wasn't the only one, Hermione Granger too, he had just about fallen over when he came to class and asked questions. She didn't raise her hand, everyone watched her too expecting it. Then her homework, he was used to so much more than just what he had ordered now it was just exactly what he told them to do. It was scary to watch after all the taunts about being a know it all, sometimes he wished he could take it all back. She had only wanted to be a good student and learn everything…so much like Lily and look what he had done.

"Look we will get him, its what we are going to do after we get him" said Severus.

"We? Your going to let me be a part of it?" he asked, a hint of bitterness crept into his voice.

"Of course" said Severus he just might need their help. Dumbledore had treated Ron, Fred and George like they didn't exist. He didn't let them join the order, after Ginny well it just got worse.

"Good" said Ron.

"Can I ask Mr. Weasley where your brothers are?" asked Severus.

"Safe," said Ron smiling quite smugly.

Severus just nodded obviously the boy didn't feel up to sharing anything else apart from that.

"You best be on your way, I'm sure Ms. Granger is wanting to rip shreds into you by now" smirked Severus. Smirking full blown when he saw the boy wince like he had just been hit.

"I. your right I best go!" said Ron quickly running from the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room quicker than lightening completely exhausted by the end.

"What happened?!" asked Hermione she had been aware of what Ron was going to do. They were anxious because it had been two weeks since they had let Snape take over finding Harry.

He walked over and whispered to her "He found him"

"WHAT! That's brilliant! Oh my god!" shrieked Hermione.

"Sshhh!" said Ron looking ready to kill her whispering again "They report to Dumbledore"

Looking at the very alive able to talk paintings in Gryffindor common room "Oh" said Hermione. She was beginning to feel very stupid around Ron now of days. It was almost like someone was giving her potions to make her sluggish and slow. She knew that was not the case she didn't drink anything. She still didn't think bad enough of Dumbledore to think he would drug her of course.

"Lets just head up, I'm actually really tired" sighed Hermione, she had been reading all books on tracking or trying more like she doesn't seem to be able to concentrate for more than an hour at a time.

"Yeah, good idea" sighed Ron, however, he didn't get to sleep, he tossed and turned all night worried about his best friend. Wondering what state they would find him in.

-------0

"Severus?" asked a voice; he knew he had better not say anything, wondering if he had managed to smooth it all out with Ronald Weasley yet.

"I'm here is it clear?" asked Severus awake not even a crinkle in his clothes.

"Yes, but Severus…the heartbeat…" said Lucius looking afraid "It's not very strong"

Severus swore in ten different languages and told Lucius he was coming through.

He was in Malfoy manor in a few seconds.

"Let's go" said Severus "There's no time to loose"

Severus would have killed Lord Voldemort himself but he couldn't because he was marked. It would be his death certificate, he was a vampire but he could still be driven insane.

They went on foot, not bothering with apparition; he needed to let some steam of first. They were at Dumbledore's place within ten minutes, anti apparition spells were all over the place anyways so it would have given them away.

"I can see what you mean" said Severus smelling the air.

"Will we get in?" asked Lucius, he wasn't good at wards like Severus was.

"Yes, its not warded against us, just Wizards," said Severus, his vampire was dormant and he had magic yes, but not a lot which was why he loved potions so much - which had ended him up getting lured into Voldemorts lair.

"Good," said Lucius.

It wasn't easy as they thought; eventually they found holes in the wards and used them to get through. They didn't want to trip any alarms but they seemed to be everywhere. They didn't know the condition they would find Harry in so they couldn't risk tripping the wards and having Wizards there in seconds. No doubt Dumbledore probably had his signature keyed in and he could apparate in or portkey they wouldn't be able to fight of Dumbledore they weren't powerful enough for that not magically anyway.

They followed the scent and the heartbeat, a weak one at that, eventually they were outside a door. Severus snarled he could smell blood, lots of it, he just thanked Merlin he had already taken a potion to suppress his hunger.

Walking in, they found a sight they hadn't seen in a while, someone so badly injured that they wouldn't survive the night. They knew that, taking a look at each other they turned the teen on his back.

It was such a waste of life, was their thoughts.

"Turn him" suggested Lucius.

"I don't think he would relish being a vampire Lucius, I swore I would never turn anyone" said Severus, he had been living on animal blood for as long as he remembered.

"Then he dies, we will never be free of Voldemort!" said Lucius. "I don't want that for my son Severus"

"I will not turn him just so he can be turned into another weapon" snarled Severus it wasn't who he was.

"Its down to you," said Lucius, he wasn't turning anyone he didn't think he would be able to stop. He hadn't had a potion to stop his thirst.

"He's fading you have to act fast" said Lucius.

Growling loudly, he told Lucius to leave the room, closing his eyes Severus prayed for forgiveness for what he was about to do. Biting both Harry's wrists, ankles then on his chest where his heart would be. The venom was already working its way through the weakened boy who began screaming, arching and begging it to end.

He heard Lucius' grimace over the screaming, with a regretful sigh he silenced the screaming teen and lifted him up in his strong arms. Held him close Harry couldn't even fight him he didn't have a chance.

"Let's go!" snapped Severus, he needed to get the young man somewhere - he hoped a potion would help stop the pain of being turned.

Together faster than before they ran, tripping the wards but it mattered not to them. They were through the forest running at a pace that no human would ever see them. Not even the great almighty Albus Dumbledore, they were safety away within seconds.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucius a mere whisper that's all he needed Severus could hear him fine.

"Snape Manor" said Severus.

Lucius nodded, with a renewed sense they fled towards Snape Manor and were there in three minutes.

Laying the teen down, he bound him to the bed so he didn't end up hurting himself he was still mostly human after all. Three days it would take for the transformation to be over. Severus or Lucius would be with him the whole time; it wouldn't do for a newborn vampire to wake up alone.

"This is the first time we have been alone in ages" said Lucius his arms coming around Severus.

"Indeed" said Severus, he kissed his lover passionately before leaving, Lucius sighed knowing his lover had to go otherwise Dumbledore would be suspicious. It was after all nearly morning. It had been four o'clock at night before they had even left.

* * *

**Here we go! second chapter up gosh i really am addicted to Hp/Twilight cross overs now! now Harry is turned...will Dumbledore know who it was? kill Harry before he turns into a fully fledged vampire? will i introduce the Cullens in the next chapter? R&R please Do you like Sirius Being alive in this one? or will i kill him and Remus off? or will Sirius be a Vampire? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving On **

**Chapter 3 **

**0------Three Day's Later -----0 **

Harry didn't wake up for three days, the potion worked he wasn't in too much pain. However, he had a fever and a strange glow illuminating from his head - right where his scar was.

"He didn't!" gasped Lucius.

"So it seems" snarled Severus.

"He's mad! Turning a child into a bloody vessel!" shouted Lucius "I'm not letting Draco anywhere near him not even once!"

"I think that's a good idea," said Severus, Draco was a vampire just like them if one of them ended up being used like that it would take place of where their own soul was. Turn them into a completely different person, of course this was just speculation but they didn't want to take any chances.

"Voldemort has to be killed" said Lucius sitting down on the bed.

"That's him coming around" said Severus.

"I will leave you too it" said Lucius and then he was gone. No where to be seen, Lucius knew that it would be hard on Harry without having him there. The boy would no doubt freak out if he woke up to Lucius Malfoy in a room with him. He chuckled at the vision before sighing softly; for once he would like people to see through the mask he made to see the man behind. Luckily he had Severus for that, he too wore a mask.

-----------0

"Professor Snape?" gasped Harry wakening up, he felt different…strange. His teacher forgotten he gasped he wasn't in pain; by the feel of it everything was healed. How long had he been unconscious? He shakily sat up and asked his teacher.

"Three days," said Snape truthfully.

"Oh," said Harry, "Where am I?"

"You are at Snape Manor" said Severus.

"Ah another genius plan from Dumbledore, no one will expect me to be here" he muttered so low if Severus hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard it.

"Dumbledore thinks you've been kidnapped no doubt" smirked Severus, wishing he had been there to see the old fools face when he got to his house.

"What? Why what's going on?" asked Harry looking freaked out.

"You want to go back?" asked Severus his face made of stone as usual.

"NO!" yelled Harry very loudly, Severus nearly jumped out of his skin, the boy was loud and it was sudden.

Harry had clapped his hands over his ears, wincing in pain frowning in utter confusion. What was happening? He hadn't yelled that loud! It had just about burst his bloody eardrums.

"What is going on?" asked Harry his face angry demanding answers.

"You were dying when I found you," said Severus softly, "I knew there was no other way to save you…"

"Please just spit it out!" shouted Harry wide eyed, he would have been hyperventilating.

"I had to turn you," said Severus, at Harry's blank look he clarified "Into a vampire"

Harry's blank look moved to one of utter shock, shaking his head he looked ready to be sick. Despite the fact he wouldn't ever be able to be sick, well unless he had drank a very serious amount of blood.

"Why did you turn me into a monster?" asked Harry very faintly, cuddling into himself he would never be accepted now.

"You calling your godfather a monster?" frowned Severus.

"Sirius?" sobbed Harry "I wished he had been! Then he would he here wouldn't he" his hands in his face, trying as he may no tears came just sobs the only sign that he was very upset.

Severus face showed great confusion, "Sirius Black came back through the veil, after three days"

"What?!" gasped Harry wide eyed, good job he didn't need to feed or breath otherwise he would have keeled over.

"Don't you know? Black was always telling us about how understanding you were that they had to go deep undercover!" said Severus, another bloody odd thing about this whole situation.

"He's alive?" asked Harry with a tortured look crossing his face.

Floors below Lucius winced; he could imagine the look on Harry's face this whole thing was getting stranger by the minute.

"He is indeed" said Severus softly hoping Harry wouldn't start screaming.

Harry sat there stunned; Dumbledore had kept this from him…what else had he kept secret.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry suddenly looking very sick his best friends he hadn't heard from them in so long.

"Different" said Severus.

"What do you mean?" frowned Harry.

"Don't you know anything?" asked Severus it was becoming very apparent that Dumbledore had kept Harry in the dark about everything as well as training him if you could call it that.

"Are they dead?" asked Harry dread filled his voice, his eyes were showing he was on the verge of breaking before Severus' eyes.

"No, they are very much alive," said Severus wondering how to tell him the next part. After all Harry did think of them as his family.

Relief flowed through Harry, his friends were safe, and a great heartfelt sigh was let loose.

"However, Ms Granger lost her parents, and the Weasley's have almost perished" said Severus.

"Who?" asked Harry, Severus was surprised he wasn't hysterical he knew it would come.

"Molly, Arthur, Percy, William and Charlie," said Severus "They died defending their younger children or siblings"

"Ron, Fred, Gorge and Ginny are they ok?" asked Harry concerned for them, they were the ones he was closest too. His feelings had never come first always the people he cared about most. Even as he felt his heart breaking his immediate concern was the few cherished people in his life.

"I'm afraid Ms Weasley joined Lord Voldemort, the others are all devastated," said Severus.

"Hermione?" asked Harry his face a picture of total defeat.

"She is coping, with you abandoning in them and her parents as well as Ron's parents they aren't the same any longer" said Severus.

"Oh no" groaned Harry pain clear as day on his face.

Severus went over and held onto the distraught teenager, everything Severus telling him was finally getting through. Harry's whole world was crashing down around him; his anger at Dumbledore grew ten fold than what it already was.

"What do you mean abandoned?!" shrieked Harry?! Fragment (consider revising)

"Dumbledore didn't tell anyone, they assumed you got on the train and disappeared" said Severus.

"Even Sirius?" said Harry aghast.

"I'm not sure" Verb Confusion (consider revising) Severus.

"One thing is obvious, Dumbledore has hidden a lot from you not just kidnapped you and forced you to train for two years" said Lucius coming into the room.

Harry gasped, looking petrified, did Voldemort have him? Good he thought narrow eyed let him come he would finish the bastard where he stood.

"Calm down Harry, he helped me find you," said Severus soothingly.

"What am I going to do?" whispered Harry looking rather lost.

"Do you still want to kill Voldemort?" asked Lucius.

"Yes," snarled Harry which was a truly frightening thing now, not for the two fellow vampires but it would have sent someone running for the hills.

"What about Dumbledore?" Asked Severus.

The face was truly frightening this time, the fellow vampires cringed from it, they had their answer. They didn't even need to hear Harry's thoughts or wait for his answer.

"He's going down".

---------------0

"Our future is changing" frowned Alice.

"How?" asked Rosaline. Immediately concerned, the others all looked at the black haired girl curiously.

"I can't see why!" panicked Alice.

"Calm down!" soothed Edward.

"Just let it come to you" said Carlisle.

"Concentrate on just one of us and see" said Esme.

Suddenly a blooming smile spread out on Alice's face a look of awe in her eyes when she opened them.

* * *

I said they would be in it....but i guess it was too early i just dont know what to do how to add them into the story i dont want them coming to England...I want them all introduced in forks if he lives that long my muse is always changing so any ideas are welcome! will Harry be able to defeat both Voldemort and Dumbledore? will i have anyone else be turned? will harry leave his friends behind if he survives and moves to forks? will Severus and lucius go? will sirius and remus go for that matter? R&R plz xD thanks for all the review's by the way!


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving On **

**Chapter 4 **

"Just be glad we turned you!" said Lucius "That bloody Horcrux in your head!"

"What's a Horcrux?" frowned Harry, if Lucius' Malfoy's shuddering was anything to go by it must be something quite sever.

"A Horcrux Harry is a part of someone's soul" said Severus, "Voldemort divided his soul into seven pieces, that night he killed your parents he passed a bit of his soul onto you. Either by accident or on purpose I cannot say" shuddering still.

"You can do that?!" asked Harry weakly, his eyes wide showing his black eyes.

"You can, no one has ever dared do it…but we all know what Voldemort's worst fear is" said Severus.

"Yeah, he's scared of death" said Harry.

Lucius looked surprised and a little impressed.

"Yes he does, hence why he underwent all those rituals then separated his soul" said Lucius.

"And why he named himself Voldemort, which in French means 'flight of death' rather appropriate" said Harry smirking.

Severus and Lucius smirked together, he wasn't as stupid as he liked to make out he was then. Good maybe it wouldn't be too hard to get on with this young man.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" asked Harry worried now.

"Dumbledore has managed to find 5 of them, you were the seventh bit he dished out so there is only one more to find" said Severus.

"Nagini" said Harry immediately.

"Excuse me?" asked Lucius frowning he didn't understand why Harry would utter Voldemort's snake's name.

"The last piece of his soul is Nagini," said Harry.

"You would know this how?" asked Severus curiously, looking at Lucius a thoughtful look on his face.

"I can sometimes see out of Voldemort's eyes or his snakes just makes sense, we were connected in a way," shrugged Harry.

"You know what?" said Severus "I think you are right, well you won't be seeing through anyone's eyes"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, thinking he knew but just wanted some clarification.

"The part of his soul came out and sizzled into nothingness essentially the vessel it had been living in was far too cold. For just a little bit soul Voldemort had put in you" said Lucius smoothly.

"If you truly were light why did you try and kill me in my second year?" asked Harry his eyes narrowing in anger finally getting to the questions he wanted to ask.

Lucius would have fidgeted if it wasn't for the fact he was a vampire and usually very still. He supposed he should have seen this one coming, oh well here goes nothing he thought. "I wasn't going to kill you, in fact no spell would have come out of the wand," said Lucius.

"How am I supposed to believe something like that?!" snapped Harry, feeling like he was being lied too.

"Alright it would have caused you a little bit pain, knocked you off your feet! But wouldn't have left any after affects!" said Lucius defending himself. Quite pathetically to be honest.

"Wouldn't have even knocked me of my feet" muttered Harry. As a vampire he didn't feel Human anymore, he didn't feel guilt as badly as he did when he was just a boy. It was rather weird, he felt like getting revenge on the Dursley's for what they had done to him.

"It's up to yourself what you want to do, if you want to go your own way, or would like me to train you its entirely up to you" said Severus.

"I'd like to learn how to hunt, as well as know everything possible about myself. Everything Dumbledore has deemed 'A need to know' factor." said Harry his eyes going golden in satisfaction. Whatever he was thinking must be some hell of a thought to make his eyes change colour like that.

"I can live with that" said Severus.

"First we need to get you some decent clothes!" said Lucius, he was acting like a father which freaked Harry out but also made him feel weird in the pit of his stomach. Was this what it was like to have people genuinely caring about you? He had felt it once for a few seconds with Mrs Weasley. His mood dampened with the thought, Molly, his surrogate mother. He knew none of this would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't hidden him away. Voldemort would have kept coming after him…not his family.

"It's alright you don't need to do that" said Harry.

"Look I know you have your own vaults but I think I owe it to you to buy you some decent clothes!" said Lucius he wasn't used to people turning him down either to him it was rude.

"Vault not Vaults" mumbled Harry frowning.

"No its Vaults!" sneered Lucius "Or don't you know your father was rich beyond his wildest dreams? He was a pureblood after all".

Harry's eyes narrowed, was that a jibe at him? He wouldn't like to think so, if it was he found it didn't bother him as much. Pure blood? Half blood? What did that matter when he had no blood rushing through his veins? Nothing.

"Oh, well I was only ever told about my one vault, it had so much in it, I never dreamed I'd have more" said Harry.

"That's just to get you through school, and to buy anything you want presents, toys anything you need" said Severus "The rest was for when you turn 16".

"Dumbledore is so going to pay!" snarled Harry.

"Indeed he will" said Severus narrowing his eyes. To keep someone's inheritance from him, it was shocking. It shouldn't shock him, he had never trusted Dumbledore. Hence why Dumbledore didn't know he was a vampire. To learn he would kill Harry just to end a war? Even he wasn't as cold and ruthless to do something like that.

"Do you want Ms. Granger and Weasley to come see you?" asked Severus.

"They won't want to know! If they see me like this" whispered Harry fear clear in his voice. It's obvious that Ron and Hermione meant everything to him. He was glad the feelings were the same for the other two. Otherwise he didn't think Harry would survive that even if he was a vampire.

"Do not worry about that, I've seen what you disappearing done to them" said Severus it was supposed to help but it didn't Harry flinched like he had been struck with a whip.

"Well Graduation day is tomorrow, tonight's their last night so tomorrow night they can come" said Lucius "I'm sure they will cancel any plans they may have".

Harry's face saddened once again, he had missed two years of school? He had been in that house for two years? It was hard to believe. No doubt he spent half of that time unconscious. They had hardly given him any potions, once in a blue moon if he was lucky.

"Don't worry if they are really your friends…they will understand" said Lucius softly, putting his hand in Severus' squeezing it gently. Harry's eyes were wider than they had been all night.

"They were the one that got us involved, you have them to thank for being alive" said Severus.

---------------0

"What was it?" asked Esme.

"I can't say for sure," replied Alice looking quite put out. She didn't want the feelings leaving, the love, content and admiration she had felt seconds ago was leaving. The smile was no longer radiant as it had been just a few minutes ago.

"Even I didn't get the gist of that, all we know now is that a new student is coming to Forks high school…but why would Alice see this?" frowned Edward, she didn't usually see strangers unless they meant something to them.

"There is no point in dwelling on it, what is to come will come" said Jasper always the strategist "We will just deal with it head on" a look of a war general on his face about to make a hard decision.

"I'm bored, anyone up for a game?" asked Emmett.

"You're always bored unless you're hunting or fighting!" said Rosaline rolling her eyes coming to stand in front of him.

"No storm soon, so no baseball" sighed Alice opening and closing her eyes so fast no human would have known the difference.

'That's a shame' she thought 'I would have liked to get everyone forgetting, she could feel the tension in the room it's almost as if they were expecting an attack.'

--------------0

"Let them come, I need to make plans anyway" said Harry his Gryffindor courage coming though for him.

"There's two potions your going to have to take, one which will disguise that you're a vampire give the pretence that your breathing etc and one that will quench your thirst for blood" said Severus.

"Oh," said a surprised Harry, so he wasn't exactly going to have to drink human blood? That was a great relief. "I will take the one that stops me wanting blood but I'm leaving the other one for now…I want Hermione and Ron to see the real me I wont hid from them" he was obviously very determined.

"Fair enough" said Severus "But right now I must go, before Dumbledore' gets suspicious and believe me it would be easy to do"

"Ok, but what am I going to do?" asked Harry sounding lost.

"We will get you well versed in wizard matters" said Lucius; he had a seat in the Wizengamont and lots of money. If he was going to act pure blood he was going to need to know the facts.

Harry smiled, obviously willing to learn more about Wizarding matters, which was a good thing because most of it was boring…or he had thought so when his father had told him at the age of eleven. It had come in handy most of his life so he wasn't saying anything.

* * *

**You know its easier than i thought to merge two story's together but i just cannot think of how to bring the cullens in more fully until i get Harry to forks!! so who will he go with? will hermione and ron luna neville die int he final battle? save harry the heart ache of watching them grow old and die? will any of the Death Eaters survive? becuase of the mark? R&R plz peeps thank you all xD who reviewed and read the story take care bye. xxXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving On**

**Chapter 5**

Harry started getting Wizarding lessons almost immediately after Severus left. Harry had felt very weary around Lucius the entire time. It was as if Lucius could sense this and didn't make any fast movements. Which was hard considering he was a vampire but he knew one wrong move he would end up hurt. It wouldn't take long to heal but still he didn't want to damage any trust Harry had in him - it would surprise him if Harry held any trust in him at all. Harry began relaxing after a few hours in his company so Lucius was rewarded for being slow however little Harry did relax in his company. Harry learned a lot in the short time Lucius was with him. He learned that the Goblins were no doubt probably bribed into not telling him about his entire heritance. He thought perhaps the only reason Dumbledore would keep it away from him was because he was stealing from him. Lucius agreed that it was probably the case.

"I have to leave soon" said Lucius after three hours of training.

Harry wanted to ask why but with it being Lucius he didn't have the nerve. He felt it was none of his business to know, he wasn't a nosy person. Lucius saw that Harry wanted to ask and just waited to see if Harry would pluck up the courage to ask him what he wanted answered. Eventually Harry did summon up the courage to ask, Lucius smiled slightly.

"I'm going to see my son Graduate from Hogwarts" he knew it would be a sensitive spot for Harry; however the little one surprised him once again. He smiled softly, before it turned into a sad smile. Lucius had no doubt what it was about. He wasn't getting to graduate from Hogwarts himself. Lucius knew deep down Harry was glad he wasn't because there wouldn't be anyone there to see him graduate. It surprised him that Harry wasn't bitter of Draco; perhaps all his son had told him about Harry wasn't the complete truth after all.

"Oh, well congratulations Mr. Malfoy" said Harry "I bet you are proud"

"I am indeed, please stop calling me Mr. Malfoy its Lucius please," said Lucius softly. "And I know your parents would be deeply proud of you Mr. Potter, they were so proud of you when you were born, just as I was when Draco was born, I bet they are up there watching you become a strong young man any person would be proud to call a son, even I" finished Lucius. It was true, Harry was strong, powerful and despite what Severus said he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve nor did he let his emotions control his actions. Although he had to admit he may have changed in the two years he had been kept in that house.

Harry beamed at him, his onyx eyes were sparkling, and they were slowly turning a golden hue colour. "Thank you Lucius, you don't know how much that means to me".

Lucius nodded his head curly; he noticed that Harry was easily pleased, especially when it came to talking about his parents he noticed. He shuddered to think what Draco would have been like without his parents. He was just glad he was able to stay alive and see his son turn into a man. Even if there was a war going on around them.

"Thank you for saving me," he mumbled softly, he wasn't used to thanking anyone and here he was thanking a man he had hated since his second year. Things do change and Harry for once in his life was glad to be a part of these changes.

"Your welcome," said Lucius, surprised he was being thanked so many times, he realized that when he said Thank you he hesitated, was he not used to thanking people? What reason would he have to thank people? His life had been hell, Lucius was astonished when he felt the need to protect Harry and help him turn into a man just like his son. See him grow up and be a proper person with prospects of a brighter future. He would need to speak to Severus really, before his thoughts got out of hand. As far as he knew Severus wasn't overly fond of Harry, even thought most of it was an act for Voldemort he still moaned about him when they were together, alone.

"So what can I do? Until someone comes again?" asked Harry softly.

"I shall lay out some books for you, until we get back" said Lucius, he frowned at that, Harry was sounding like they weren't going to be back for weeks on end. Was that what people thought when they were nudged from pillar to post? And abused? Did they really feel like everyone would abandon them at the blink of an eye? Child abuse wasn't his favourite subject but he was learning when it came to this young man.

"Thank you" replied Harry walking to his room and laying down on the bed, he wasn't tired but his mind was going a mile a minute. Everything that had happened to him since he entered the Wizarding world was replaying on fast forward. Everything he wanted to do came forth and assaulted his mind. His mind wasn't a pretty place to be right now, all that was on his mind was revenge, death and torture.

Lucius got twenty books he thought were a good place to start, three of them which were books on being a vampire, and how to cope. The others were books on how to deal with Goblins, House elves and your magic changing. Which he had no doubt it would, he hoped it wouldn't but his and Severus had. However, he was yet to realize that Harry wasn't a normal wizard now turned Vampire.

Lucius looked at the time and realized he had to go back to his manor before leaving for Hogwarts. Quickly floo'ing away he kissed his wife before going up the stairs, it didn't surprise him that Narcissa was already ready to go to her only son's graduation day. Getting his very best clothes on, which wasn't hard all his clothes were the best. Dressed and ready to go, he made his way down the stairs fast as you please. Meeting Narcissa at the front door, not even a hair out of place cane in his hand and together they stepped out ready to face the world their masks already in place for the public.

Apparating away to Hogwarts they sat at the very back, not wanting to mingle with the others. They didn't like people so that was a good thing, plus for all appearances sakes they didn't want to go near the 'mud bloods' or 'half bloods'.

"Severus how are you?" asked Narcissa, when she noticed her husbands best friend and hers as well walking over.

"I'm alright all things considered" sighed Severus sitting down next to them, he made sure he moved about not wanting to sit still too much otherwise that would bring unwanted attention to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Narcissa frowning.

"I haven't had the time to discuss it with you yet" said Lucius softly "I shall tell you in full when we get back" he had been with Harry since before he was turned. Narcissa no doubt probably thought that he had been with Voldemort. Or working with the Ministry either way she didn't see Lucius much during the day. At night was when the could be together without interruption unless it was of course Voldemort.

"Ah, never mind I have to get up there, all the teachers are required to be there" said Severus.

"Is that all the students?" asked Lucius looking quite strained.

"Indeed" said Severus gravely.

"There's going to be no one left" gasped a horrified Narcissa. There was defiantly greener than anyone else but still there were usually about one hundred more students standing up there to graduate.

"Hopefully not much longer" smirked Severus standing up and walking away up to the stage. Which stood on the Quidditch pitch, taking his seat next to Minerva McGonagall he silently wondered if she knew what Dumbledore had done. Looking at the strained look on her face he suspected not.

The students were now getting called up by Dumbledore himself, who had a basket full of papers ready to see his students off for the last time. It was time they faced the real world, what he didn't understand was that they already had. The students were petrified of facing the world - they realised they couldn't stay behind Hogwarts any longer.

"Hermione Granger" spoke Dumbledore booming into nothingness a sonrus charm applied to his throat.

Hermione came up took the graduation paper and shook Dumbledore's hand no emotion in her face to be seen. There was no one here to see her graduate; she had always thought her parents would get to see this day, how wrong she was. A polite applause broke out for her and she stepped down taking a seat waiting for her best friend to be seen to.

The list continued on until it finally got to him.

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron came up, took the papers and with a grimace he shook Dumbledore's hand and faced his two brothers, who knew the truth about Dumbledore. They clapped for him, whistling hoping it would ease some pain of his mum and dad not being there to see him graduate.

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco head held high, walked up accepted the papers and grudgingly shook Dumbledore's hand. Face his parents he let a smirk loose his parents clapped for him, shocking all those there. The hadn't clapped yet, for anyone else but it was their son and they weren't just going to sit there no matter the consequences.

"Come on" said Ron walking towards the gates of Hogwarts, with Hermione hand in hand. Looking back they met Snape's eye and nodded, they would meet him at the Leaky Cauldron whenever Severus could get away. With once last look at Hogwarts which held so many good memories but many more bad memories they walked away, not even once looking back. This was their life now; they were finally free of Albus Dumbledore and his manipulations.

It was three hours before Severus was finally able to leave Hogwarts, sighing softly he went to meet them, hoping they were not being obvious about it. However, he somehow doubted it not with everything that had happened.

Finding them at the very corner, black cloaks on Severus walked over and gestured them to go out into the hall. Pulling out a portkey they touched it, deciding to trust Snape even if he took them to Voldemort they had nothing to live for apart from one another.

They landed in a strange lobby, looking around Hermione noticed the coat of arms and wondered whose it was. She was brought out her musing when Ron asked the question that had been on their minds for some days now.

"How is Harry? Is he alright?" asked Ron.

"He is fine, but I think he would rather tell you everything himself" said Severus "It isn't my place to say anything" gesturing them to follow him he walked into his sitting room, which had a room next to it which happened to belong to Harry.

"HARRY!" shrieked Hermione, he was so different yet still the same. Running over she threw her hands around him and hugged him. Once she let go Ron composed himself and hugged his friend who was more like a brother to him and patted him on the back asking him how he was.

"I'm alright Ron, but I have so much to tell you, I am so sorry mate" said Harry hugging his friend once again.

Ron knew what Harry was talking about and grimaced he tried not to think about it if he was honest. Just like Harry to think about them and not himself, this was still Harry alright but he too as well as Hermione had seen differences.

Harry was looking at them both; he too was seeing differences, he looked saddened by the differences before the hard lines of determination settled in. Whatever he was thinking about must be tough.

"I'm a vampire guys" said Harry bracing himself for them to back away from him in disgust.

* * *

Well well well...what will happen? will they be disgusted by Harry's revelation? or will they stay by him no matter what? having just got him back? how are you liking this new Lucius? ive never really written him like this and Narcissa either! will Draco and Harry get on? or will he be furious when he finds out? furious enough to sell out his own dad to Voldemort as well as Severus? will harry destroy dumbledore or just kill him R&R pls twenty reviews xD and the next chapter is yours! who am i kidding? ill write it regardless becuase i cant stop writing this story!! xD take care and goodbye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Moving On **

**Chapter 6**

"Do you need to feed?" asked Hermione right away.

"No, I wont need to feed of humans just animals when I start getting weak" said Harry, a whole weight falling from his shoulders. His friends didn't seem repulsed by him being a vampire.

"Where you turned there?" asked Ron looking angry.

"No, I was turned by Severus, it was the only way I would survive" quickly explained Harry not wanting his best friend to turn on their host.

"Oh" said Ron relaxing completely he was glad Dumbledore hadn't turned Harry, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. Next time he saw Dumbledore Ron had no doubt that his hands would have wrapped around Dumbledore's.

"Oh Harry" said Hermione hugging him once more.

"I'm alright, I'm so sorry Mione," said Harry softly, his now golden hued eyes showing nothing but sadness.

"Don't you dare blame yourself!" shrieked Hermione seeing that look in his eyes. The same look he had gotten after Cedric died. He had blamed himself for the boy's murder when he had no say in it. Nothing Ron or Hermione had said seemed to break through the cloud he was under.

"I'm not" said Harry his eyes hardening "I'm blaming Dumbledore".

"Good!" said Hermione puffing out.

"Are you ok though mate?" asked Ron seemingly concerned for what had happened those two years.

"I'm not going to lie Ron, it was hell on earth, I'm glad you found out and asked for help." said Harry "I felt like I was dying that night, and obviously Severus turning me meant I was dying"

"He will pay for what he did Harry I promise" vowed Ron.

"Yes, and to start with I want to pay the Dursley's back for their TLC" said Harry, tender loving care my arse. Ron snorted obviously thinking the same; Hermione narrowed her eyes wondering what Harry had up his sleeve.

"You don't need to pay your relatives for taking take of you, they got money every month" said Severus, not realizing that Harry was being sarcastic.

"They what?" roared Ron turning on Severus.

Severus frowned, wondering what on earth was going on the bloody emotions keep turning and Severus felt a headache coming on.

"Doesn't surprise me, no doubt they spent it on Dudley" said Harry.

"And you got all his hand me downs!" snapped Hermione looking very cross she looked like she wanted to apparate to them and cause them imaginable pain.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Severus his voice dangerous; demanding an answer otherwise there would be hell to pay. They shrank from the voice, they thought they had heard Snape pissed off, well they were wrong. By the sound of it they hadn't heard the full extend of Snape's anger.

Hermione seeing Harry wasn't going to say anything, staring at the floor mutely.

"Harry was abused by his relatives, we knew, Poppy was told, and then we all told Dumbledore. Yet he still ended up going back, as young as we were there was nothing we could do, I was actually going to get Harry after a few days at his relatives but he disappeared" said Hermione.

"How bad?" asked Severus his voice furious.

"Not too bad" said Harry, as always down playing everything.

"Do not stick up for them Harry! He was starved all his life! Spent it in a cupboard under the stairs until his letter came. His uncle always took his frustrations out on Harry" said Ron. He wasn't letting his friend down play anything if they were telling someone; the whole truth was coming out.

"I see" said Severus his face showing nothing of his inner turmoil.

"I'm going to get them back, don't worry, I'm going to buy Grunnings and turn them out of house and home. I'll rent out the house for a price even whoever rents out privet drive wouldn't be able to resist" said Harry smirking.

"That's not enough!" scowled Ron.

"He will be out of job, house and nowhere to go? What's better?" asked Harry.

Nobody noticed the scheming look on Severus' face; it disappeared before anyone looked at him.

"I'm not doing anything else" said Harry with a note of finality in his voice "They made me who I am" he no longer cared about the Dursley's they weren't in his life, he didn't have to go back so he would never see them again. Which was more than alright with him.

Ron huffed but didn't say anything else. He knew there was no talking Harry out of anything when he had made his mind up. He just wished there was a way of getting revenge on his own for what they had done to his best friend. He moved on quickly he wanted revenge on Dumbledore first and foremost. After what he had done he defiantly wasn't letting Dumbledore away with it.

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to destroy his reputation bit by bit" smirked Harry a scheming look of his own on his face.

"Good" said smug looking Hermione ideas of her own already forming.

Ron just kept looking at his best friend; he had changed so much even as a vampire. He didn't realize he had changed a lot, obviously he had but the changes had been gradual he didn't realize. He didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it - not that it was a bad thing. Ron noticed he no longer blamed himself for things that happened around him.

"Have you seen Sirius?" asked Harry looking slightly pained.

Frowning Hermione answered "No, he's undercover with Remus"

"Dumbledore let me believe he had died" said Harry to the unasked question of pain on his face.

Ron's face turned into a snarl of rage, he was going too far, his face paled did that mean he had only been told of his family's deaths? And Hermione's no wonder Harry was apologizing if that was the case.

"Calm down" said Hermione laying a comforting hand on her lover.

Harry looked ecstatic at that, Hermione wondered what Harry was thinking to get him smiling like that.

"Have you two finally gotten together?" asked Harry a smile still on his face. Severus looked vaguely uncomfortable standing there but this was his house and no matter where he went he would still hears them so there was no point in leaving really.

"Yeah" smiled Ron, glad his friend was alright about it.

"I'm happy for you both" his eyes didn't give away his sadness that he thought he would never find anyone like that.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Hermione getting back on track.

"I'm going to Gringotts to get my inheritance sorted out, I'm curious to know why Dumbledore went to such great lengths to keep it from me" said Harry.

Hermione and Ron shook their head mutely; nothing Harry said surprised them any longer. It just made them all the more determined to bring the bloody old fool down. They would make sure Dumbledore regretted messing with Harry by the time they were finished.

"Are you going today?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry nodding as well as answering.

"Then we will keep a look out, just in case Dumbledore comes, you go and get yourself seen too" said Ron, he would do anything to protect his friend now he had him back.

"Don't worry I will have Severus with me" said Harry, "Just don't go and get yourself hurt or in the way of Dumbledore. We don't know just how far he would go just to make sure I'm back in his hands"

"Don't worry" said Hermione "We are coming, no arguments!" her hands on her hips and her face set. Harry knew this look; she wasn't going to give up, god why did she have to be so damn stubborn.

"Fine!" groaned Harry, smiling softly, it was so good to see his friends; they were still completely loyal to him that meant more than any money he had in Gringotts.

"Then lets depart" sighed Severus.

Harry smirked, nodding his head he grabbed his cloak, and let Severus glamour him before turning his wand on himself. Where stood Harry and Severus were now two strange blonde haired men. No doubt supposed to be father and son.

Hermione and Ron touched the portkey before moving away from the two men. People would get suspicious if they saw Ron and Hermione with two strangers; they stayed back a little and followed them to Gringotts.

-------------0

"Have you had any more visions Alice?" asked Carlisle. Just getting back from the hospital, to find Alice alone on the couch the rest of the family god knows where.

"Nothing they obviously changed their minds" sighed Alice.

"What's the problem Alice?" asked Carlisle, worried about the girl he thought of as a daughter.

"I just…well everything would change if whoever it was that I saw moved, it would have changed us all…" said Alice struggling to find the right words to express what she was feeling. "The emotions I got were overwhelming I would like to feel them for real not just through a vision"

"Who was it that changed the most?" asked Carlisle curious now.

Alice looked up and replied "Edward".

"A good change?" asked Carlisle.

"A brilliant change," said Alice "I think he would find who was right for him"

Carlisle's eyes widened, he had hoped for that for over a hundred years now. He had changed Rose for that particular reason, well not just that reason she had been dying after all he hadn't wanted it to go to waste.

"Well Alice you cannot just sit there and hope it comes to pass, people change their mind every day." soothed Carlisle.

"I know" sighed Alice, her face smiling slightly that was the Alice he knew and loved.

* * *

There we go! will Alice have any more visions? will she connect Harry to the person in her visions? will Dumbledore be stealing Harry's money? will Have Molly? will i have someone surprise return? R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving On **

**Chapter 7 **

"I would like to discuss my accounts in private" said Harry his voice cold and hard.

"Name please?" asked the Goblin looking truly bored, not at all offended by Harry's tone of voice.

"I would like to discuss my accounts in private" snarled Harry sounding really angry. The goblin finally cowered his magic was swirling around him, Severus lay a calming hand on him with him being a new born vampire he was easy to anger.

The goblin took him thought to a room, which was silenced so no one would be able to hear them at all. Harry removed the glamour he knew the Goblins wouldn't be fooled by such a display of magic.

"Mr. Potter" said the Goblin respectfully.

"I would like to speak to yourself, Griphook and the person in charge of my accounts please" said Harry powerfully; he was after all one of their richest clients they wouldn't dare to not do as he asked. Harry was beginning to see the benefits of being James Potter's son and the boy who lived. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing, while the novelty lasted.

The three goblins were in the room within minutes, only the goblin in charge of his accounts looked slightly worried. Harry wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been looking for it. However, Harry was looking for it and found it.

"I want to know everything about my accounts, statements and how much I have the last fifteen and a half years of withdrawals and such" said Harry.

"Mr. Potter you didn't need us all in here for this" said Griphook looking curious.

"No but I'm sure you will learn that the goblin who's in charge of my account hasn't been following the normal procedures" said Harry.

"I don't understand" said the goblin; Harry was amused at the display.

"You have never once gotten in touch with me, nor discussed my accounts or the fact I was very wealthy nor have I ever received a statement, can I ask why that is?" asked Harry.

"It goes to your guardian" the goblin said.

"My magical guardian was Sirius Black, he was unable to get anything in Azkaban I'd imagine" said Harry coolly.

"No, Albus Dumbledore was your magical Guardian" frowned the goblin.

Harry frowned could the goblin have thought he was doing the right thing? He seriously doubted it, he had still did him wrong by not telling him about his vaults in the first place either way so even if he didn't know he still wasn't going to get away with what he had done.

"Is it official?" asked Harry.

With a click of his finger all of the Potter papers were in front of Griphook and he was looking inside of a massive folder full of paper and other things he had no clue what were.

"You are correct Mr. Potter it is Sirius Black who was appointed your magical guardian being your godfather" said Griphook looking over at the goblin with a frown.

"I didn't look, I just assumed…" said the goblin with a look of shame overcoming his ugly features.

"I want him taken of the accounts immediately, Griphook it seems you may just prove being a worthwhile goblin I put you in charge of the Potter accounts" said Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" bowed Griphook, knowing this was a great honour. "Will you like to take an inheritance check while you are here?"

"I don't see why not" smiled Harry relaxing a little.

"I shall make sure this goblin is dealt with, I will take my leave, and may the gods grant you gold Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape" bowing he walked out, shoving the other goblin out of the door.

"Now let's see," said Griphook, taking statement after statement out of the folder and passing them over.

"Would you like me to look at them?" asked Severus, he didn't know why but he just wanted to see if there was anything that will upset him and stop him seeing it.

"Is this correct?" asked Severus his voice strangled.

"Indeed" said Griphook.

"Merlin" sighed Severus.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry immediately on guard whatever it was it was bad.

"Molly Weasley took money from your account just before you started school and every month since then. It was a lot of money but it didn't make a dent in your money" said Severus.

Harry gasped, Molly Weasley? The one he thought of as a mother. That hurt deeper than anything because he couldn't bring himself to hate her, she had died for her family, for Ron who meant the world to him.

"Is there any way to get it back?" asked Severus looking up.

"Yes, it was only transferred to another vault" said Griphook looking down at something as he spoke.

"Is anyone using it?" asked Severus.

"Albus Dumbledore is using it" said Griphook.

"Get it transferred back to Mr. Potter's account" said Severus his voice booming full of anger and demands.

"I will do that" said Griphook, writing things down in a notepad, his long gangly fingers looking weird. Harry had never seen a goblin write anything down; the way they held the quill was quite hilarious.

"I want every penny Dumbledore has taken out put back I don't know how or when I want it done" said Severus angrily.

More writing went on the pad.

"Apart from Dumbledore and Molly nothing seemed amiss" said Severus.

"Except there is a death certificate here for Mr. Potter and a marriage intention" said Griphook frowning.

"What? When was it filled in?" asked Harry gasping.

"Just four days ago" said Griphook.

Harry and Severus both thought the same thing 'When he/I was turned' Dumbledore must have had some kind of device telling him about Harry's vitals making sure he was alive.

"I want all the Potter money sent to a vault set up in Harrison Evans please" said Severus realizing he had to move fast.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Dumbledore will be able to get his hands on your money, now that you are declared dead; it seems he is waiting until after the funeral to do anything. I won't be surprised if the Ministry tries also" said Severus.

"Then do it" said Harry facing the Goblin.

"I shall" said Griphook.

Severus smirked, Harry didn't realize it but he was becoming just as impatient as Lucius when it came to dealing with the Goblins.

"Who was the marriage certificate for?" asked Harry wide eyed, glad he had died or rather the world thought he was dead.

"Ginny Weasley" said Severus sourly.

"Eugh, minging!" gagged Harry "I don't even swing that way! I'm glad I got turned,"

Severus smirked even harder, although he suddered at the thought of an arrange marriage being forced upon you - especially if you opted for the other gender.

"Now are you ready for your inheritance test?" asked Griphook "It may help save you from having to change the name and numbers of your vault all you would need to do is transfer the Potter accounts into one of the others"

Severus nodded immediately, so Harry nodded as well.

"Just give me your finger," said Griphook.

"He is going to take a little blood to do the inheritance test" said Severus.

"Is there anything in me?" asked Harry sounding more amused than scared.

"Of course" sighed Severus, smirking slightly.

Blood was dropped on the paper...

Then the names came…

* * *

Ok what did you think of that? Who will be on the paper? someone unusual? got any ideas? becuase im fed up with all the normal stuff lol slytherin ravenclaw merlin etc...gets boring after a while lol R&R plz


	8. Chapter 8

**Moving On**

**I want to thank Mistress Titania for the ideas she gave me, and Rauntail also and last but not least phantom-willow217 thank you so much for the inspiration for this chapter. Thanks for the ideas. Anyway I'm going to get on with the chapter! Thanks again! And thanks for all those who have reviewed they mean a lot to me! Take care**

**Chapter 8**

_Arthur Pendragon_

_Merlin_

_Elphaba Thropp (Wicked Witch Of The West)_

_Queen Maeve (Trained people before Hogwarts was built)_

_Malodora Grymm_

_Ignatia Wildsmith (Inventor of Floo Powder)_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Rowen Ravenclaw_

_Artemisia Lufkin (First Woman Minister of Magic)_

_Sir Herbert Varney_

_Amarillo Lestoat_

_Bridget Wenlock (a famous Arithmancer)_

_Samuel Snape_

_Lady Carmilla Sanguina_

_Blodwyn Bludd_

_Ugulia Malfoy_

_Caradoc Dearborn (was member of the first Order of the Phoenix during the 1970s)_

_Florian Fortescue_

_Octavius Pepper_

"Oh dear!" said a very surprised Severus, this he wasn't expecting. Harry and he were related through Samuel Snape his great, great, great grandfather. Lucius was going to go mental that was for sure, Ugulia Malfoy. Harry was related to Malfoy through Lucius' great, great, great grandmother.

"I'm related to Salazar Slytherin! How is that possible?!" frowned Harry.

"I do not know," said Severus, he was surprised to see it was through his mother's side. Lily had Slytherin blood in her - who would have thought? She was so pure and good-hearted.

"Claim your Inheritance Harry," said Severus.

"I want to claim my entire inheritance" said Harry.

"Very well, just sign here, here and here" said Griphook putting stars at the place he wanted signed. Handing over the paper, Harry signed them all confidently he handed them back.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter you've just became the wealthiest young man in the Wizarding world" smirked Griphook, looking at the sum wide eyed.

"Thank you," smirked Harry, although he didn't feel totally rich.

"Your welcome," said Griphook.

"I want the Potter fortune sent to Ravenclaw's vaults please, everything apart from a few Knuts" smirked Harry.

"Very well" said Griphook. Doing as asked, shouting for a goblin to come in, he said a few words and the goblin left.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Griphook asked Harry.

"I want a place in England in the Muggle world called Grunnings to be mine by the end of tonight and an employee called Vernon Dursley sacked" said Harry.

"Grunnings? Hm…now why does that sound familiar?" frowned Griphook.

"Here we go, this company belongs to you, it was your mothers, like it was your grandfathers and great grandfathers" said Griphook.

"Then sack Vernon Dursley," said Harry smirking.

"Tell me if Grunnings has been in the family what about number 4 Privet Drive?" asked Severus, Lily and her parents had always lived there if he remembered correctly.

"That is his also" said Griphook.

"Then I want them out" smirked Harry this was turning out easier than he thought.

"Very well, anything else I can get you both?" asked Griphook.

"I shall acquire some money I will do it at the reception" said Severus, not wanting to draw attention to how long they were remaining in the room.

Walking out of the door, he bumped into Ron, who said in a barest whisper 'Dumbledore's coming' before turning the other way. Joining Hermione they walked to the very front looking bored but they were very alert to what was going on.

Severus and Harry already had their glamour's on, but they hid just behind where Dumbledore walked up to. Thankfully he wasn't being nosy about everything and everyone that he didn't notice Harry and Severus.

"I'd like to take 4000 galleons from this account please" said Dumbledore casually passing the key over.

"Yes sir," said the goblin.

A few seconds, the goblin looked up with a frown.

"I'm sorry the account has insufficient funds" said the goblin handing the key over.

Dumbledore looked completely shocked, frowning he took out another key, only to be told the exact same thing. Paling beyond anything he asked for the Potter manager/goblin. Only to be told he was no longer employed at Gringotts and was a disgrace to the Goblin race.

"Then I would like to speak to the new Goblin who's in charge?"

"Griphook!" yelled the goblin walking away.

"Can I help you?" asked Griphook, moving away so Dumbledore didn't come into line of sight of the two men who were still stuck there.

"I would like to acquire how it is that I cannot seem to withdrawal money from the Potter accounts" said Dumbledore, "I need to buy some last minute things for his…funeral" he looked a little choked up, if they hadn't been vampires they wouldn't have sensed the lie.

"The Potter accounts appear to have been closed" said Griphook, looking as friendly as a goblin could.

"What? Who authorised this?" asked Dumbledore, straining to keep his cool after all he was still in the middle of Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter himself asked for the accounts to be cleared out years ago only leaving so much in the vaults" said Griphook, lying through his teeth but until Harry wanted it revealed he was live then Griphook wasn't going to say.

"I am his magical guardian! He needed my consent I demand to know where it went!" protested Dumbledore.

"Why…it was taken out I assume it was spent" said Griphook smirking feral now.

"Merlin" growled Dumbledore low in his throat even dead the brat was putting spanners in his works. He wished he had never heard of Harry bloody Potter he was more trouble than he had been worth.

"Good day Mr. Dumbledore and May the gods grant you gold" said Griphook walking away.

Dumbledore walked out of Gringotts looking like he had just had his memories wiped clean.

"Well done Griphook…and thank you" said Harry, Griphook nodded obviously knowing what Harry was referring too.

"I would like 9000 galleons turned into Muggle money please, and another 1000 galleons" said Severus.

Harry gulped at the amount Severus was taking out was that even safe? He hoped so he didn't want mugged. As usual he was thinking like a typical Muggle born, signing softly he told the boy to take out 1000 galleons himself. With his newly cut key's and the Potter keys were no longer usable because there was nothing but a Knut in them.

Harry nodded his head handing the key over; he took the galleons - which were in a nice fancy pouch. Made of dragon hide, very nice green colour too, he liked it.

"Now let's get shopping" said Severus smirking, Harry wasn't going to be the same once he got new clothes.

"See you later mate" smirked Ron leaving with Hermione who just gave him a wave.

--------0

"What's up with you two?" asked Neville.

"Nothing" sighed Hermione this was the fifth time Neville had asked.

"It's Harry isn't it? He's back!" gasped Neville looking excited.

Ron and Hermione's face gave them away and Neville roared 'YES!' looking like years had been taken off him. However, he immediately wanted to know how he was, if he was alright and why he had been away. Good job he had asked those questions, otherwise Hermione and Ron would have thought the worst - that he was in cahoots with Dumbledore.

"Yes he's back! Do not tell anyone, lets get over here I will tell you everything" whispered Ron. Quickly getting into the pub, he got a bottle of Firewhiskey and walked back glasses floating behind him.

"Here drink up" said Ron pouring them, all a drink. Luna who had been with Neville had joined them.

"Dumbledore took Harry at the end of his fifth year, didn't tell Harry that Sirius was alive and kept him locked up for two years" said Ron.

"WHAT?! WHY" shouted a shocked Neville. Thank god for the silencing spells otherwise everyone would know something was up and very wrong.

"You would need to ask Dumbledore that, but anyways he took him away to train him for the final battle" said Ron.

"Flaming Nora!" said Neville shocked "So he kidnapped him and forced him to train?!"

"Not just that, I get the impression that he was cursed left right and centre" said Ron "I think they were hurting him, they had to have been hurting him for him to be how he was"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Neville dread in his voice.

"It's not our secret to tell, Nev" said Hermione sadly "Perhaps Harry will tell you some day,"

"Well I will be surprised if he trusts me like that" said Neville "I know me and Harry weren't as close as you two"

"Don't talk like that Nev" said Ron comfortingly putting his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Don't think about it much, we don't even know when we will see him again" said Ron sadly.

"But Dumbledore's face" smirked Hermione, it was the best thing in the world, in her opinion the looks, totally hilarious.

Ron burst out laughing, oh the look on his face was definatly a sight he was always going to remember. He would put it in a pensive and replay it until it was old and weary by then hopefully there was going to be another memory of bringing down Dumbledore to satisfy his revenge.

---------0

"Wonder when the Dursley's will be kicked out" said Harry.

"No doubt within a couple of hours" smirked Severus.

"I want to see it" said Harry; he wasn't missing the working of his revenge forming.

"You will, first we shop" said Severus, he knew Griphook will be working with a squib to deal with all legal binding works on Muggle side of the world. Including the dealing with getting them out of Privet Drive.

Two hours of shopping and Harry was exhausted, he hated shopping but he couldn't deny the clothes were bloody brilliant. However, Severus advised against him getting a lot just 8 sets of clothes and two pairs of shoes. He knew Severus was up to something so did as he was asked. He was just curious to know what it is that was planned; he knew he wouldn't get anything from Severus until he was ready to tell.

-----------0

Harry was there to watch the lawyers appear at the door, watched Petunia's face paled completely. She would have screamed if she hadn't been so shocked when she saw the name on the bottom. Harry Potter.

They told her she had one hour to get everything and leave otherwise she was being evicted and everything was going to be impounded to a scrap yard or sold in auction. Petunia called her husband only to be told he was no longer an employee at Grunnings and not to call there again.

Frantic now, she called Marge and asked her to come; Marge just said she had her dogs to look after. She was herself now; calling removals she promised them an extra hundred pound for doing it. They were there; she gave them a hundred pounds each more if they moved everything for her.

They did that, they only got half of the things moved when a big massive blubbering man walked in shouting his mouth off.

"Vernon!" said Petunia looking relieved. "We have been kicked out! That Potter brat has made sure of that!" looking extremely angry.

"The brat got me sacked as well! It turns out he has more than half the shares of Grunnings" snarled Vernon.

"Great! Everything is coming back on us!" sobbed Petunia.

"Calm down we still have all that money that Dumbledore gave us in the bank, we will just pay for a house nearby" said Vernon "You always did say you wanted to decorate again now's your chance"

"Of course" beamed Petunia.

They gave the men a big tip, everything she had left in her purse, smiling she sent them on their way. They left the lorry there for them; going to the bank Vernon and Petunia were shocked into silence when the bank said they had 0.00 in their bank. To make things worse their card was swallowed into the whole in the wall.

Petunia couldn't take any more, she fainted on the spot, if she thought she had hated her nephew it was nothing on how she felt now.

Harry burst out laughing around the corner from where everything had happened. Severus smirked, Harry didn't know this but he had been to the police and talked to a squib he knew also and told them about the abuse Harry had suffered. He had set everything up; he didn't want Harry knowing about it so he needed to get him out of there just in case the police swooped in.

"Let's go" said Severus grabbing Harry's arm and apparating.

It's a good job he did, otherwise he would have seen Vernon going bright red as he was escorted into the car after being red his rights.

* * *

There we go justice swiftly served! best served cold, sorry that there is no cullens in this chapter but they will come xD they will be in the coming chapters all the time so you can rest your case then! =) so will the war start quickly or will he go for Dumbledore first? R&R plz


	9. Chapter 9

**Moving On **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews =) they mean a lot to me! And give me inspiraation to keep writing these wonderful chapters for you xD well on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 9 **

"Hey I was enjoying that!" protested Harry somewhat put out his good mood vanishing.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to give them a chance to see us" sighed Severus lying through his teeth. A little lie but necessary in these circumstances however, it worked Harry was distracted.

"What did I miss?" asked a very amused Lucius who was sitting down on one of the chairs when Harry and Severus had popped in.

"Harry was just seeing his revenge on the Dursley's" said Severus "I'll explain later" he said upon seeing the confusion in his lover's eyes. Lucius accepted this and nodded his head.

"When can I see Ron and Hermione again?" asked Harry he so wanted to speak to them again, and catch up. They were the only people in his life who knew everything about him and how he felt.

"Whenever you like, I will make a portkey any time you want one," said Severus.

"Thank you" smirked Harry, "Can you make one now?"

"It is getting late" frowned Severus "But if you want to invite them to dinner then go ahead" upon seeing Harry's face fall.

"Um…not my kind of dinner" said Harry grimacing at the image that had just come to mind.

"I meant get a house elf to make them dinner," said Severus rolling his eyes.

"Oh, ok then" said Harry nodding his head.

"Go write a letter, I shall make one" said Severus, Harry was away into his room within seconds already getting the necessary things he needed to write a letter.

--------0

"What was that all about?" whispered Lucius so low even Harry wouldn't be able to hear him even as a vampire.

"It turns out the Dursley's were abusing him, quite badly" said Severus "Oh, and me and you are related to Harry, me through my great, great grandfather and you through your great, great grandmother."

"His inheritance?" asked Lucius.

Severus nodded his head curtly.

"How do you feel about that?" asked Lucius softly.

"Surprisingly not against it," smirked Severus.

"Me as well, he hasn't had many people he can trust" said Lucius.

"Then he will always have us," said Severus, it was funny how things could change suddenly within a couple of days. "He isn't at all how I always thought he was"

"Draco has him wrong also," said Lucius "The things he told me I was expecting someone worse spoiled than my own son" watching Severus creating a portkey out of a useless trinket he had lying around his manor.

Severus smirked, he too had thought Harry spoiled worse than his godson. "Speaking of which has he been told yet?"

"Well I told Narcissa I expect she will tell him, he should be home by now, since Hogwarts is no longer his school" said Lucius quieting down when he heard Harry moving out of his room for the portkey.

"Here" said Severus, and Harry was running towards the top of the manor where he kept his owls.

"Will Draco be alright with this?" asked Severus.

"I doubt he will be at first," said Lucius amused with the thoughts of his son's reactions to finding out he was related to Harry Potter. Also how he would react to Harry being a vampire and the fact his godfather had turned him. Draco would understand the last part, he knew how important Harry was to winning the war, Lucius and Severus shared no secrets - and Lucius kept nothing from his son.

Suddenly a subdued voice made them jump slightly "Where is Hedwig?"

Surprised by the question he answered honestly "I do not know".

"How can I get her back?" he then asked.

"I am not sure, perhaps your friends will know where she is" said Severus not wanting to upset Harry. Despite having hated him, he knew Harry treasured the bird like it was his familiar. Everyone knew how much the bird meant to the boy who lived, which surprised him that the bird had not been harmed by the Slytherin students.

"I hope they do" said Harry a tortured look of longing on his face.

"Severus and I are going to hunt will you be fine by yourself?" asked Lucius looking slightly concerned.

"I'll be fine" assured Harry, inwardly feeling a pang in his heart, he looked concerned, Lucius Malfoy of all people looked concerned about him. Fate must hate him, someone he had hated for so long actually cared about him at least a little bit. Was this what it was like to have a family? Or something like it.

"Very well, I will be going straight back home, so it's a goodbye from me today Mr. Pott…Harry" said Lucius not wanting to call him Mr. Potter so settled on Harry instead.

"I shall be going back to Hogwarts, otherwise Dumbledore will be getting suspicious I've not been there all day" said Severus.

"Oh, well can they stay?" asked Harry sounding hopeful.

"If you and they wish it they are more than welcome" said Severus thinking '_what on earth is happening? I'm letting Gryffindor's stay in my home! And a Potter to boot. This is all very strange and happening too quickly good job I'm not going to be here! I hope they don't destroy my manor' _

"Goodnight" said Lucius.

"Night" said Harry and they were gone quicker than lightening, if Harry hadn't been a vampire he would have been questioning if he was sane and if they had been there at all.

------------0

"Harry wants us to go over" said Ron opening the letter, "Here's a portkey"

"We're coming" said Luna, they had just been getting close when he had disappeared.

"I don't know…" said Hermione looking unsure.

"If he doesn't want us there we can always leave" said Neville he so wanted to see Harry for his own eyes to make sure he really was alright.

* * *

Will I have Edward reacting to Harrys scent? or will it be something different? just be attracted to him but trying to get harry to hate him becuase he is a vampire? not knowing Harry is a vamp becuase of the potion that makes everyone even vampires think hes human and not suspect anything? R&R plz who will go with Harry to forks when the time comes?


	10. Chapter 10

**Moving On **

**Chapter 10**

"Neville, Luna!" said Harry looking a little afraid and happy at the same time, "Did you tell them?"

"We're leaving that to you Harry," said Ron "It isn't our story to tell".

Harry smiled gratefully to them, they were truly good friends "Well when Severus and Lucius found me…."

"WOW wait Lucius? An in Malfoy?" asked Neville wide eyed.

"Yeah him, he's a spy you have to swear you wont say anything, a vow at the least," said Harry, he was beginning to get fond of the two men - Severus and Lucius they were being really nice to him. If Harry likes someone he would like them until they proved un-loyal to him. He just hoped that didn't happen because he was beginning to like them. They were helping him and asking nothing in return - well apart from wanting him to kill Voldemort to free them but he could understand that.

"I Neville Longbottom swear never to reveal anything I am told by Harry Potter to anyone unless I have permission or they already know what I know" said Neville wand in hand no hesitation what so ever. There and then Harry knew he could trust Neville with his life.

"I Luna Lovegood, so swears to keep a secret anything that is revealed here tonight unless it's to tell someone that knows" said Luna her wand out and saying the oath on her magic. Harry realised he had more loyal friends than he had hoped for, there was only one person missing from their group - Ginny. She would never be welcomed here in open arms ever again. She had joined Voldemort and Harry was so disappointed in her. She had betrayed her family and him for what? To side with a murdering lunatic.

"Thanks guys, as I was saying" said Harry with a fake glare at Neville "Lucius and Severus found me, I was dying, Shacklebolt had blamed me for his wife's murder because I wasn't training quickly enough. Mind you when I said to him that if I wasn't trapped here I would have killed Voldemort by this" smirking he continued on.

"Of course this shocked him, he stopped and bolted away, not bothering to finish me, I don't know where he went. I must have fallen unconscious because the next thing I am aware of is wakening up here and being told I had been turned"

"Turned?" frowned Neville confused.

"You're a vampire?" asked Luna looking at him with that dreamy look of hers.

Harry smirked, it shouldn't surprise him but Luna was smarter than anyone gave her credit for. Even Hermione, but she was slowly learning appearances meant nothing and that Luna indeed was smart and not at all Loony as people liked to call her.

"Yes" sighed Harry.

"So…what does that mean? You have to kill people?" asked Neville attentively.

"No, don't worry I wont suddenly attack you" said Harry rolling his eyes, but he saw the look Neville threw him as If to say he didn't think Harry would that he was just curious. Neville then told him what Harry had suspected he would say. He wasn't bothered that Harry was a vampire and just wanted to know more.

"Well I was given two potions, one which would make me look human and another to stop my blood thirst and I can live on animal blood" said Harry with a shrug. "I've not taken the human potion yet…I want to get used to being a vampire and let my friends see what I really look like"

"Well you just look older and you were always pale so no change there" said Neville his eyes looking at Harry up and down "You're a little taller two".

Harry smirked "Yes I am I noticed when I woke up, I'm about the same size as Ron now".

"I'm glad you are alright mate" said Neville hugging his friend, good naturally patting him on the back. Harry didn't do it back too scared his new strength would break his friends back.

"As am I" smiled Luna hugging her friend, before drawing back.

"What would you say to some dinner?" asked Harry, still smiling.

"I like you mate but don't want too see you feed," shuddered Ron "Unless it's on Aragog"

Harry laughed, Ron was still there alright just more serious than before, shaking his head he replied "Naw mate, I mean proper dinner,"

"You can eat human food?" asked Luna looking surprised.

"No, I'm just going to watch" said Harry leading them through to the dining area.

Dinner was served there was enough for the four of them, even though Harry had asked them to make for two. It was as if they had known there would be four, but he knew the elves always ended up making too much as always.

"Thank you Emy" said Harry as she took their plates away.

"Yes, thank you it was delicious" said Hermione beaming at them.

"Thanks" said Ron.

"That was very nice thank you" said Luna softly to the little creature.

"Yes thank you" said Neville, not wanting to upset the poor thing, but it looked like it was going to cry something awful. Thankfully the little thing popped away and cried elsewhere because as friendly as they were they sure as hell didn't know how to comfort a distraught house elf. They just hoped it wasn't in there banging its head on every surface or thing it could get its hand on.

"Still trying to free the house elves Mione?" asked Harry.

"No, I stopped it after you…after Dumbledore took you" said Hermione "Plus I don't think they wanted to be free…Dobby must be the only one"

"Speaking of him…how is he?" asked Harry "I take it he believed everyone else?"

"No, Dobby refused to work for Dumbledore, telling him he was bad for saying Harry would abandon them, Winky went with him, they seemed to like each other a lot. You have a very loyal pair of elves" said Hermione smiling sadly.

"Oh" said Harry very surprised, this was all he needed, house elves believing he was innocent and everyone else just went along with the fact he left. Shaking his head the irony of it all was just amusing to him.

"What about Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"He believed you, when me and Ron began thinking maybe you had left he stopped talking to us" sighed Hermione sadly, "Of course he was right".

Harry laughed at this "Oh this is amusing, a house elf and half giant believed something had happened to me and I hadn't ran and everyone else believed I did"

"Oh and a werewolf" said Ron. "Remus was always loyal to you,"

"What about Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry…He believed something had happened to you for the longest time, then he got your letter…that's when he began leaving. No matter what Remus said about it not being your magical signature or handwriting he never believed Remus. After all it had your name, some personal things said in it and their nicknames" said Hermione.

Harry sighed shaking his head, he didn't really believe Sirius could be so stupid but if the evidence was there...he couldn't blame the man could he? No.

"It doesn't matter now," said Harry "I'm back now that's all that matters and hopefully I will get to explain that to him."

"You will Harry" said Ron.

"I hope so" was all Harry had to say.

"So what where you all planning to do? Before I interrupted your lives?" said Harry.

"I was going to find someone to do my mastery with in Herbology, but there is no one willing to take me on" said Neville his face going beet red.

"It's there loss" said Harry looking and feeling angry on his friend's behalf.

"I was declined to getting into an Auror programme" admitted Ron.

"Bloody bastards!" snarled Harry, how dare they actually turn Ron away? This was one of his dreams…his most deepest hearts desires.

"I never really had anything I wanted to do," admitted Luna.

"The college I wanted to go to declined me, said I didn't have experience and they were not accepting me unless I was very sure it was what I wanted to do" sighed Hermione looking dejectedly.

Harry couldn't believe this, it was as if someone was deliberately stopping them from getting jobs. It was stupid no one would do such a thing; they would never suspect that Albus Dumbledore was the one behind it - they would never know he had stopped them getting jobs so they would join the order.

"I'm so sorry guys!" said Harry looking so shocked, and saddened for his friends.

"Come on then I'll show you to my room" said Harry "I'll sleep on the floor, the bed is massive, Ron, Nev you can sleep at the top and Luna and Mione you can sleep at the bottom…if you are all ok with that"

"That's fine, but what about you?" asked Hermione concerned.

"I don't sleep" said Harry.

"What? Like never? What happened to sleeping in a coffin?" asked Hermione shocked.

Harry smirked "Muggle story"

"Oh ok" said Hermione making a note to read up on Vampires tomorrow so she knew what she was talking about.

"Night!"

"Night"

"Night"

"Night"

"Sleep tight"

"Neville stop storing!" yelled Ron.

"Ron your feet are freezing!" snapped Hermione.

"Surrup!" yelled Luna.

"Ron ya bloody arse that's my leg you're touching not Hermione's!" shouted Neville.

If you could see in the dark you would have seen four red faced teenagers falling asleep.

Harry just laughed down the stairs at them, amused to no end glad to be back and have his friends at his side.

* * *

There we go! next chapter planning the downfall of Albus Dumbledore! what will i have happen first? him going to the papers in disguise and tell them of a conversation he had overheard? let it leak that Dumbledore stole money from the Potter accounts? or the arranged marriage of Ginny Weasley? Anonmously of course...will that drive dumbledore up the wall? not knowing who was degrading him in public? will dumbledore ever be made aware of who is disgracing him? R&R plz will lucius and severus help? will he loose his seat at the wizengamont? will people even believe the papers?


	11. Chapter 11

**Moving On **

**Chapter 11 **

"Hey Harry" said Hermione once she was up, the others all seemed to get up at the same time. Rolling out of the bed made their way to the dining area once more. Which was now filled with the smell of breakfast. The house elves were only too happy to cook; they didn't get the opportunity to feed people very often. As they did live with a vampire who didn't obviously eat anything.

"Smells brilliant" said Ron sitting down ready to stuff his face.

"So what are we doing today then?" asked Neville eating at a more sedate pace than Ron.

"It's time to start bringing Dumbledore down a peg or two" smirked Harry.

"Brilliant!" shouted Ron "What we doing then?"

"We are going to have a 'conversation' where people will hear not just any people but 'skeeters' will just happen to overhear everything" smirked Harry.

"Great, one problem how do we know where Skeeter's is?" asked Hermione ever the logical one.

"One of you is going to summon her," smirked Harry.

"We have to start talking pretty fast then, otherwise she will think she is being set up" said Ron.

"Yes, I know" said Harry.

"Ok then, tell us what we have to say" said Luna eagerly.

"We are going to talk about the fact he set up a marriage between me and Ginny Weasley without being Harry Potter's magical guardian" said Harry.

"You what?!" shouted Ron wide eyed.

"Yeah, me and Ginny have a marriage contact, which is null and void because Dumbledore isn't my magical guardian and had no right signing it" smirked Harry.

"Ok then, are we going as we are or disguised?" asked Neville.

"Glamour's and Cloaks" said Harry "I'm not taking any chances"

"Good," said Luna nodding her head, better safe than sorry.

"So that's all we are doing?" asked Ron looking put out.

"Slowly Ron, we are doing it slowly, let him wonder who the hell knows about him, make him less popular it will drive him mad, so that he will eventually slip up" smirked Harry.

Ron began smirking himself, it was actually a very good idea, seemed his Gryffindor impulsiveness was coming back along with Harry. Maybe he just wasn't thinking it though like he had been doing since his family had been taken away from him by Voldemort.

"Then lets get the game started" said Hermione, her arms crossed her plate empty and a look of determination on her face.

They all put glamour's on themselves, ones that wouldn't easily be removed or begin fading. Cloaks were put on and together they walked out of Snape manor. Making sure they were covered they apparated away, and with a smirk Hermione gleefully said 'Accio Rita Skeeter's' and as she started flying towards them, she changed into a bug and Harry quickly began talking.

"Can you believe it though?" asked Harry conspicuously. Their voices were changed; deeper than before, thankfully it had been a spell Hermione had learned. Otherwise Skeeters might have recognised their voices.

"I know! Who would have believed Dumbledore would do something like that?!" said Ron his voice that of complete shock.

"I know! I mean trying to get Potter married off to Ginny Weasley? I mean come on!" said Neville.

"Actually Dumbledore wasn't even Potter's magical guardian, Sirius Black was and still is" sneered Harry.

The others caught on, acting as though they were Slytherin's that way no one would ever suspect them.

"There's no proof though" said Luna sounding downhearted.

"Only with a goblin at Gringotts," shrugged Hermione.

"No one would be able to get the proof" sneered Harry.

"That's a shame really, doesn't matter now even if we got proof Potter's dead" sneered Ron.

"That's true" said Harry.

"We best stop talking about it, especially in public someone might hear" whispered Ron.

"Yeah your right" said Neville.

"So how's the job hunt going?" asked Hermione thinking of anything that would have Skeeters going away so they could stop this game for now.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a bug fly off in the other direction. Smirking together they clapped hands, part 1 was officially under way. They decided to apparate back to Snape manor and think of other ways where they could attack Dumbledore from.

"Dobby?" shouted Harry if he had some sort of connection with the house elf it should come.

The elf popped in its eyes going wide before big droplets of tears started pouring down the little things face.

"Master Potter?" asked Dobby unable to believe his eyes.

"It's me Dobby," smiled Harry "It's nice to see you again" and it was he hadn't realised just how much he had missed the little elf until it was here. The house elf had its whole body wrapped around Harry's legs quite strongly too.

"Oh Master Harry I didn't believe you had ran away!" sobbed Dobby.

"Dumbledore kept me in his old house" said Harry, "I was saved by being turned into a vampire"

"Oh Master Harry! I is so glad you're alive" sobbed the little elf not even bothered that Harry was a vampire.

"Dobby will you do us a favour?" asked Harry curiously.

"Of course! Anything for Master Harry" said Dobby finally stopping his crying now looking at Harry waiting on instructions.

"Can you put potions into Dumbledore's drink?" asked Harry.

The others frowned, wondering what he could want Dobby to put in the headmasters drink. Dobby looked weary as well, wondering what on earth he was going to have to give the headmaster.

"Nothing too horrible, just stuff that will change his hair colour and robes for the rest of the day" smirked Harry.

"Why?" frowned Hermione.

"Because I want some fun and because it will help in getting him mad he will slip up eventually" smirked Harry.

The others nodded; Dobby relaxed and agreed to put whatever Harry wanted into Dumbledore's drink.

"Good" smirked Harry going towards the dungeons of Snape Manor grabbing a book on the way. He had been surprised to see a potion prank book but he shouldn't have been, Snape wouldn't have taken it all as a child he would have given as good as he got.

The five of them worked on different prank potions, they were all simple and easy to make so it was no challenge for anyone not even Neville.

"Here take this one and give it to him" said Harry, after spending some time catching up with the house elf. It seemed Dobby and Winky had gotten together, and had two baby elves, Harry had made Dobby promise to let him see them some day.

"What will that one do?" asked Hermione after they bottled their own potions and labelled them.

"Turn his robes black, his hair green and beard will braid itself to say fool on it" said Harry smirking.

"Brilliant!" smirked Ron "I wish I had thought of this ages ago!" thinking about the Slytherin's he could have pranked. He hadn't really pranked anyone; Harry had not been one to prank anyone really.

"Wished I could see it" sighed Luna enviously.

"We will, one day" smirked Harry.

"How?" frowned Neville.

"Snape will be there, I will get the memory from him" smirked Harry.

"Ohh" said Neville nodding his head, of course they will be able to see it and he couldn't wait. He had never liked the headmaster; the old man had never really paid any attention to him.

"Game on" smirked Harry as Dobby popped away with the potion.

------------0

"I don't want you leaving without telling me first" said Dumbledore, he had been really angry when Snape had disappeared for a whole day without asking his permission.

"I cannot help when Voldemort calls me" said Severus.

"Yet you have nothing to say about it" said Dumbledore.

"Do you want me to go into detail about the Muggle's they tortured and had vampires play with before killing them? Swearing if anyone was betraying him that it would be there fate as well?" snapped Severus.

Frowning "No I do not" and that was the end of that conversion.

Severus took a drink of his coffee he had to unfortunately drink and eat around Dumbledore. He wasn't pleased with having to because he had to sick it back up and it tasted like ash in his mouth but needs a must.

He didn't even get a chance to swallow it, for once he spat it back out as Dumbledore's outfit and clothes changed. He knew immediately who had done it, he was curious about HOW he had done it. This was a potion from his book he had made on pranks during his schooling.

He couldn't help but sneer, the black robes was a nice change from the disgusting multicoloured robes he usually wore. The students weren't so quiet about their amusement they were roaring with laughter nearly peeing themselves. Dumbledore left but came back about an hour later asking Severus for help. Apparently he couldn't get the robes off nor whatever spell was used to change his hair colour to leave; he was most upset about his beard.

Of course Severus couldn't help no matter what he did.

If he was bad, just wait until dinner when he was about to make the front headlines, and in his new look as well.

* * *

Here we go how did you like this chapter? How do you like the revenge going? will Dumbledore get mad and loose control? what else can i do to bring down Dumbledore? apart from what i am doing just now? pranking and making Rita Skeeter put things in the paper? id really like Neville come up with something! so please if you can think of anything review me please. R&R pls


	12. Chapter 12

**Moving On **

**Chapter 12 **

**-----------0 SEVERUS' POINT OF VIEW 0----------------**

'I couldn't help but be rather disappointed, sure it was funny but I thought Harry was more inclined to bring Dumbledore down not just embarrass the man.' thought Severus. 'But now he had just pranked him, he would get over it' for a Slytherin he wasn't thinking very much.

'I knew it was my potions immediately he was the one that had invented it, James Potter played one too many pranks on him, and so I let him have a taste of his own medicine. I really thought I was going to get to see Dumbledore brought down as well as Dumbledore…I guess I read him wrong.'

'This was mostly my thoughts until dinner time'

**----------0 END OF SEVERUS' POINT OF VIEW 0-----------------**

"Severus, going anywhere tonight?" asked Dumbledore with sarcasm.

"I do not know headmaster" said Severus through gritted teeth. "I do not choose when I get called, he is being more suspicious about everyone now so he wont share much with us" he made himself put out very deeply, he too wanted Voldemort dead.

"I know Severus, I know" sighed Dumbledore, hardly eating any food, it was dinner time now and he had spent most of the day pacing his office, hoping for some news. Harry Potter was dead; he couldn't touch the Potter money and got no statements any longer. He had hardly any money now to finance the order everything was about to go haywire.

Plus some fool thought it would be amusing to turn him into a gothic character. Hadn't they got any respect for him. The beard was just totally down grading, and what pissed him off the most. If Dumbledore hadn't had a beard it would have appeared on their clothes, next to their chest. It had to be one of the Slytherin's he didn't think anyone else was capable of doing that to him. t

He would never believe anyone else could be out to get him, apart from the Slytherin's. When he found out who indeed was out to get him, he was in for a big shock that was for sure.

The evening Prophet came fluttering in with the owls dropping a newspaper to everyone who orders one. Putting the money in the pouch, they took the wrapping off and stared at the headlines stunned.

**DAILY PROPHET **

**Boy who died in an illegal legally binding contract? Planned by Albus Dumbledore!!**

Severus was stunned, quickly opening the paper fully and began reading the entire article. It wasn't long before a smirk was fully blown behind the newspaper, he heard the headmasters chair scraping before he watched him flee the great hall.

If Severus hadn't been more composed he would have laughed his head off. The students though were completely shocked, apparently they had just found out the headmaster had forced Harry into a legally bound contract. Which would force him into marrying Ginny Weasley and he had done so illegally as he wasn't Harry Potter's legal guardian. So of course it was shocking to them, but to Severus it wasn't. He was used to such things; Dumbledore would do anything to keep his soldiers happy, especially Molly and Arthur because of all their children. Which he knew would join the order and most of them already had, well Bill and Charlie anyway, Percy had never trusted Dumbledore for good reason. He was curious to know the reason Percy had fallen out with his family over Dumbledore. They would never know of course, despite everything Percy still loved his brothers and fought with them till his last breath.

"Come Severus" said Minerva her lips pursed, she told the other teachers to follow her, she was going to demand answers from Dumbledore.

They were at Dumbledore's office within minutes; they had taken five shortcuts to get there. The others were all out of breath, so Severus adopted his breathing and made it like he was out of breath as well. No one noticed the abrupt change in the potions masters breathing because of all the others.

"Come in" said a voice that sounded rather strained. Severus quickly smothered a smirk that wanted to break free. He had been looking forward to something like this happening. He knew it had to have been Harry because no one else knew, and Goblins didn't reveal other peoples information.

"Albus I demand an explanation!" snapped Minerva.

"About?" asked Dumbledore forcing himself to look curious.

"ABOUT?!" screeched McGonagall "How about this!" slamming the paper down on his desk, right next to the other paper.

"I thought I was Harry Potter's guardian!" protested Dumbledore.

Severus wanted to sneer, that was a lame excuse and Dumbledore knew it. He hadn't had enough time to think up a proper excuse to why he made a wedding contract between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Do not give me that!" snapped McGonagall obviously not buying that lie.

"I only wanted what was best for Harry" sighed Dumbledore.

"By marrying him off?" she snapped.

"Yes" said Dumbledore weakly.

"Before the boy was even fifteen!?" shrieked McGonagall.

At Dumbledore's pause she gasped in shock.

"He was younger?!"

"What age was he Dumbledore?!" snapped Flitwick just as shocked as McGonagall.

"Twelve" sighed Dumbledore, it would come out eventually, someone knew and he couldn't lie about it because it will be in the paper. He hadn't even read it all yet, this was his undoing.

"My god!" gasped Flitwick.

"You are….you stupid old fool!" snarled McGonagall.

"You could be arrested for this" stated Severus.

"Then what will become of Hogwarts! Without you Voldemort will be sure to attack Hogwarts!" snarled McGonagall.

"How dare you do that to Harry!" she said five seconds later, it was obvious she didn't approve of arranged marriages.

"If he hadn't…died he would be so disgusted with you right now" snapped Flitwick.

McGonagall paled at that, Harry had been her favourite student, she had protested about him going to the Dursley's. She had asked Dumbledore if she could take him during the summer holidays as well. Dumbledore hadn't given in, and he was sent back again.

"Minerva…I…"

"You disgust me Albus Dumbledore! I don't want anything to do with you! Stay away from me if it wasn't for the students and my love of teaching I would be leaving right now! Just think of what Lily and James would say!" said McGonagall her face screwed up in revolution at Dumbledore.

He opened his mouth to protest against his deputy headmistress' decision but she walked out of the room, the others followed her. He had lost the loyalty to some of his best teachers, he wasn't happy about that. He had to find whoever had did this to him and make them pay. Thing was who could have found out about the contract? Only two people had known and one was dead - Molly. The other was alive and that person was himself so who could it have been.

Severus was in his quarters, reading a book wondering what Harry had up his sleeve next. Just then his mark burned, groaning he floo'ed Dumbledore and told him. He didn't even look bothered; obviously the paper was still getting to him.

"My Lord" said Severus bowing low and kissing the hem of 'his lord's robe.

Standing in the circle, they all wondered what on earth could be going on tonight.

"I want to know why no one thought about giving me his news?" hissed Voldemort looking enraged.

"It doesn't matter now My Lord, Harry Potter is dead, I thought it wouldn't interest you" said McNair.

"You thought wrong," snapped Voldemort "Crucio!"

Severus looked around; he noticed that Ginny Weasley was sitting on a chair on the left of Voldemort. She was his most trusted servant and play thing, he wondered if he had broken her or if she was truly sadistic.

"Potter would never have satisfied me anyway" said Ginny her hand going onto Voldemorts leg. What disgusted Severus the most was the fact that it did calm Voldemort down.

"No, he wouldn't have would he?" said Voldemort his long finger tracing the outline of her face.

"No" she said shaking her head, "I'm glad he's dead,"

"You are not the only one" said Voldemort "Go to our room and wait for me there" he demanded.

"Yes My Lord" said Ginny bowing low before getting up and going to Voldemort's room. She had a deep red dress on, which was quite old but very nice she was obviously treated very well.

"Remember and take the fertility potion" hissed Voldemort.

"I will My Lord" said Ginny.

Severus' face registered shock, Voldemort was trying to have an heir with Ginny Weasley no wonder she was treated well. Swallowing thickly he wanted nothing more than to vomit at the sight of them. He didn't have to look in Lucius' direction to know what he was thinking either.

"My Lord may I offer you my congratulations" said Avery.

"Nothing is final yet" hissed Voldemort.

"Of course not My Lord" said Avery tensing waiting for the 'Crucio' to come his way, it didn't. Voldemort must be in a very good mood, this wasn't good, at least he wasn't out torturing innocent people.

"Severus what has the old fool done about this?" hissed Voldemort.

Severus let the smirk come out "His teachers aren't at all happy with him, he is very unpopular at the school, someone is out to get him".

"I want to know who has this information about Dumbledore!" said Voldemort, obviously thinking of a new recruit for his ranks no doubt.

"I will try and find out any information I can, in-between dealing with Dunderheads and Dumbledore" said Severus.

"No! I need someone on this full time!" hissed Voldemort, "This will be Draco Malfoy's task to prove his worth"

"My lord, does that mean you are considering Draco to join your ranks?" asked Lucius sounding rather pleased. Severus felt bad for his lover; he knew how much this conversation was hurting him.

"It does" said Voldemort.

"Thank you My Lord Thank you" mumbled Lucius, inside his head, his mind was racing trying to think of ways to get Draco out of this mess but there was nothing. He would eventually have to face Voldemort unless Harry Potter could think of something quickly. He hoped the latter as much as it pained him, he didn't even want Draco coming face to face with the monster. He was just glad his son was good at Occlumency otherwise he didn't know what he would have done.

"You are all dismissed" said Voldemort.

Everyone was surprised, Voldemort didn't usually let him go, but they didn't need to be told twice. They were already making their way out, Severus and Lucius gave each other a look and apparated to Snape manor.

"Everything's going to be alright" soothed Severus softly.

"How can it be?! Sometime soon my son is going to have to face Voldemort! I didn't want this happening ever!" said Lucius looking like a very desperate man.

"Don't worry, I'll face him head on before that can happen" said Harry, "I'm dead now; the Killing curse can hardly kill me now can it? What more can he do?"

"Mr. Potter, looks like you have been very busy!" smirked Severus.

"Yes, just wait until tomorrow's paper," smirked Harry right back, thinking of what he had done.

**----------------0 FLASH BACK TO FOUR HOURS EARLIER 0--------------- **

Harry had a statement from the bank in his hand, one with all the withdrawals Dumbledore had taken from his vaults. The statement was from before he had taken any money out himself so it was safe.

He had unfortunately had to tell Ron, who was naturally devastated but bounced back. Harry told him not to worry about it because no doubt Dumbledore had lied to her too. Harry hadn't believed the words coming out of his mouth but he had to protect his friend from his mother's wrong doings.

He then tucked it into an envelope and wrote _to Rita Skeeters _then on a separate bit of paper he wrote _I think you have the right to this_ before sealing it up. He had no doubt it would be in tomorrow's Daily prophet. He made sure he had no trace of DNA on it or magical residue either.

**--------------------0 END OF FLASH BACK 0---------------**

"What have you done?" asked Severus curiously he desperately wanted to know.

"You will find out tomorrow" smirked Harry, by the lines on his face he wasn't going to give anything away. Severus realised this and didn't ask again, he knew when to give up he would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

He's going in for the kill will dumbledore be arrested? will they believe he could do such a thing? or will Dumbledore be smart enough to win their trust back? will Dumbledore start training another tool? or will he be on house arrest at Hogwarts? since he is what is keeping Hogwarts safe? will his teachers do something to him? slap him silly? curse him hex him? R&R plz and tell me what you want to happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Moving On**

**Chapter 13**

There were people cramped all around Grimmauld Place, it was still the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. There was an Order meeting; Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting when Severus was called. Mostly because he hoped Severus would have information about Voldemort. It scared Dumbledore when he didn't know everything, and when everything seemed to be out of his control and this is what was happening right now.

Once Dumbledore arrived the place quietened, Severus was of course there.

"Severus any news?" asked Dumbledore, he seemed actually physically desperate to hear something, anything.

"Voldemort isn't planning any attacks as of yet" said Severus, everyone slumped in relief, even Dumbledore "However,"

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore fearing the worst.

"He is trying to impregnate Ginny Weasley"

"What?!" said Dumbledore looking dumbstruck.

"It seems he want's an heir," said Severus, frowning he really hated repeating himself "Ginny Weasley seems all too eager to please him"

"She is his play thing?!" gasped Dumbledore, he had heard of Voldemort's play things in the past. They had never been used to get heirs before; usually the people were broken shells.

"No, I wouldn't call it that, she's hardly broken headmaster, she is doing this on her own free will" said Severus looking rather sick.

"I don't believe it!" said Tonk's looking shocked her hair going different colours mostly grey and black.

"This complicates things" said Dumbledore "She no doubt has the Weasley curse she could end up having loads of children with him."

"Indeed" sneered Severus.

"She must be dealt with immediately" said Moody gravely.

"Yes, indeed" said Dumbledore, relaxing it seemed these people didn't care about what he had done to Harry Potter.

"We are being asked questions about you Albus, anyone seen with you before is being questioned at the Ministry" said Shacklebolt. "I had the head of the Auror department asking me all sorts of questions today" looking angry and frustrated.

"This is the last thing I need!" snapped Dumbledore.

Severus wanted to smirk; finally everything was getting on top of Dumbledore. He was loosing his cool in front of every Order member here today. They all looked uneasy and shocked at Dumbledore's yell. Most had never heard him yell, Moody had no doubt experienced it but probably during the war - a fight with Voldemort where emotions were fraught.

This was good news indeed.

"Anything else Severus?" asked Dumbledore trying to get back on topic and stop the glares that were coming his way.

"Draco Malfoy is being given a task to join the Death Eaters" said Severus.

"What is this task?" asked Dumbledore wearily.

"I do not know, Lucius was told to stay behind" said Severus, for some reason he didn't want to tell Dumbledore everything.

"I see" said Dumbledore getting even more worried. Severus wanted to smirk, he knew he was worried because Draco was out of school and Dumbledore couldn't keep an eye on him. He hated it when he didn't know what everyone was up too, especially when it was Severus.

Severus had no doubt when his use was over; Dumbledore would have him thrown in Azkaban. He had never seen a way out of either dying or ending up in Azkaban, he may be a vampire but without the potion every three months he would go into blood lust. He didn't like the thought of going into blood lust, because he liked being in control of himself - he had never given himself up to the monster. Even the last time in Azkaban he had gotten out just in time he had only spent two and a half months in that cell. No doubt when Dumbledore had realized Voldemort wasn't gone for good. Probably couldn't get Severus out quick enough.

"What are we going to do about this….indiscretion?" asked Shacklebolt, if Dumbledore was loosing his image and was going to extreme lengths by marrying Harry off to Ginny what else would he do? Some of them genuinely cared about Harry others weren't too bothered. Only bothered enough because they knew the prophecy, and that Harry was the only one to defeat Voldemort.

"Do not worry, this will all blow over, I'm going to let myself be interviewed and give my apologies I was only doing what I thought was best and they did like each other" said Dumbledore, not fooling Severus or Minerva. They decided not to say anything, there was no point really. What was done was done and they had to move on, they were at war.

"Good," said Shacklebolt, Severus saw Dumbledore's jaw tighten he obviously didn't appreciate the way the man was speaking to him. 'Go Shacklebolt' sneered Severus to himself it was a good sight to see - Dumbledore taken down a peg or two.

"I have been thinking about the prophecy" said Dumbledore, already he couldn't wait to get out of there, and he was obviously not as forgiven as he liked to have thought. He kept telling himself it would all blow over in time, he was sure of it.

"What about it? Harry's dead there's no need to say anything, Voldemort survived," snapped Moody, glaring at Dumbledore.

Severus realized that Moody was not happy with Dumbledore…wonder why Moody had been part of the guard. Did he not know about the harm the others were doing? Was it possible? No he had no doubt the man had been a part of it. Although Moody had been through two wars and probably thought that being a little hard on them would toughen him up. He had been head Auror so he should have known when to stop. If Severus remembered right, three months ago Dumbledore sent him on another mission maybe he didn't know. Moody had some respect for Harry; he knew that ever since the whole tournament thing and getting the better of Voldemort and Crouch JR.

Harry had everyone's respect that day, no doubt why Dumbledore had taken him away and made him look back at the same time.

"I'm going to train Neville Longbottom, he was also one of the prophecy children, it may still come to fruition" said Dumbledore.

"Now you're grasping at straws!" sneered Severus "The boy cannot make a potion to save himself" The boy had changed in the last two years, seeing his friends family die, his friends changing then his parents being taken from him altogether everyone had changed really. He no longer hated the boy, but still he would never be a master at potions.

"Do you have another other suggestions?" snapped Dumbledore looking angry.

Severus frowned, "No, I do not but it wasn't me that let Potter get away"

Dumbledore paled "What do you mean by that Severus?" his voice was quiet.

"What I mean is you should have had some tracking device on him that way you would have known where he was. You know the trouble he gets into, I would have had a tracking device on him so quick he wouldn't have seen it coming" sneered Severus.

Dumbledore's face regained some colour and he nodded his head as if he was agreeing. Severus had to hand it to him; Dumbledore was really good at what he did.

"I am going to approach Neville Longbottom and get him training, who agrees that I should?" asked Dumbledore.

More than half raised their hands, they had obviously never met him, nor did they know he was not all that powerful. Not at all powerful when he stands next to Harry Potter who was without a doubt the most powerful wizard in the Wizarding world including Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"I won't help you train him" said Shacklebolt one of the ones to disagree.

"I won't either" snarled Moody.

"Count me out Dumbledore" said McGonagall obviously still very angry with the headmaster.

"I'm not teaching that waste of space either" snapped Severus.

"I will do it myself if I have to!" snapped Dumbledore "Now leave this meeting is over" almost running over to the floo he floo'ed to his office no doubt about to take some frustration out on his ornaments.

----------------0

The next morning he was back to normal, his usual happy self having coming to a decision about Neville Longbottom. He had arranged an interview for this afternoon by someone he knows will tell it how it was said.

"Headmaster" said Severus curtly, he had made it look like he had drunk his coffee and eaten his breakfast before they came in. He wasn't in the mood to puke anything back up, it had been days since he had seen his lover and was desperate to see him again. He needed to see him to make sure he was alright, how he was coping how they all were after Draco was told.

"Ah, Severus" said Dumbledore big beaming smile on his face.

Severus wanted to gag at the sight of an over cheerful Albus Dumbledore, how many of his lemon drops had he eaten before coming down? A whole packet or something because it was beginning to look like it. He was back to his over cheerful self and the clothes he had on purple robes with bright twinkling yellow stars with a matching hat on.

Same time every morning the papers came shooting through, during their breakfast most owls waiting to see if they would get a bit of it. Most students gave the owls something to drink and a bit of sausage before shooing them.

This time the headlines stood out more than yesterdays if it was possible. Dumbledore began choking on the pumpkin juice he had just swallowed when he caught sight of the paper. McGonagall not having seen the headlines yet began thumping the so called greatest wizard in the world on the back. Red faced he thanked his deputy, that was until she caught the headlines and the glare worsened if possible than the one he had received yesterday.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CRIMINAL - STEALING MONEY FROM HARRY POTTER**

**Below is a statement from Gringotts **

**Harry Potter account 917 **

**Trust fund**

**From 1981 - 1997**

**Albus Dumbledore - 90, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 4000 galleons**

**Albus Dumbledore - 80, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 50, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 4000 galleons **

**Harry Potter - 1000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 20, 000 galleons **

**Molly Weasley - 20, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 40, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 4000 galleons **

**Harry Potter - 1000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 20, 000 galleons **

**Molly Weasley - 30, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 50, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 4000 galleons**

**Harry Potter - 1000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 60, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 90,000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 40, 000 galleons **

**Molly Weasley - 2000 galleons **

**Molly Weasley - 7000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 80, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 20, 000 galleons **

**Albus Dumbledore - 6000 galleons**

**Albus Dumbledore - 50, 000 galleons **

_It's right here in black and white that Albus Dumbledore was taking money out of Harry Potters account since the boy was a child. As you can see Harry Potter only took what he needed for school books and things as well as some sweets maybe during Hogsmade visits. _

_It is unsure as to why Molly Weasley was taking money from Harry Potter's accounts but for all we know she may have had his permission. We cannot accuse a woman who died for her children of something when she cannot argue back. Considering how close Harry Potter was to the Weasley's we shouldn't be surprised if there was money taken by Mrs. Weasley. _

_By what we had learned yesterday and today….people might draw the wrong conclusions. What else has Albus Dumbledore done? Is Harry Potter alive and Dumbledore put him in hiding forcefully? Is Dumbledore the reason Harry Potter ran away? Did he find out about Dumbledore stealing his money? We all thought we could trust Albus Dumbledore with out lives but now…can we really? Is Dumbledore any better than You-Know-Who? _

'Ouch' thought Severus Snape that is no doubt what would eat Dumbledore the most. Is he any better than the dark lord, Severus couldn't help but think he couldn't have written it better himself.

What brought him out of his musings was a deafening 'smack' his neck cracked as Severus jerked around looking for the source. His jaw dropped, he saw Dumbledore nursing a very angry red handprint on his cheek. McGonagall standing over him, he was too shocked to cover any reactions he had to it. McGonagall had slapped Albus Dumbledore across the face. The colour Dumbledore's face was going was rather amusing, pale, red purple then pale before settling on bright cherry red.

Dumbledore fled like the coward he was beginning to be.

* * *

How did you like that? will they come for him? or will they need to get Gringotts to comply for more evidence against Dumbledore? will Harry have a seat on the board of guvonors? the founders seats? well respected? will he own Grimmauld Place? will he throw Dumbledore out of that? will Dumbledore have one of his homes? or loads of them? will the weasley hovel be on Harry's land? please Review and tell me what you want to happen! R&R xx bye


	14. Chapter 14

Moving On

Chapter 14

"Leave the old fool" snapped McGonagall when Severus itched to get up. McGonagall thought Severus wanted to comfort him, how wrong she was. He wanted to see him, wanted to memorize his face as he was brought down another peg or two. Harry really was a Slytherin; he would never expected things like this from Harry Potter of all people. Now all he could think was what was next up Harry Potter's sleeve. One thing for certain he couldn't wait to find out, and hoped he was there when it was all happening.

"CHILDREN!" yelled McGonagall over the protesting, shouting and arguing students.

"SILENCEEE!" yelled Severus, his voice the loudest it would ever get, this caused immediate silence to descend the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Now, I want everyone to eat their breakfast in silence!" said McGonagall "Classes are cancelled today, please try and stay out of the teachers' ways"

With that silent children finished eating their breakfast wondering what on earth was happening to Hogwarts and the headmaster.

"Minerva what is the matter? What are you going to do?" asked Flitwick softly, Severus heard everything the teachers said to each other even whispering.

"I've got a mind to quit!" snapped Minerva, "Poor Harry, we don't even have a body"

"Are you going to his memorial?" asked Flitwick.

"I will, its right here in Hogwarts no doubt the students will attend too" said McGonagall "It's tomorrow not today…it was moved" she let out a sniff as if she disapproved.

"I don't know, most of the students haven't forgiven him for leaving, I don't think his best friends will be there" sighed McGonagall sadly.

"They will" snorted Severus "Despite everything they are Gryffindor's to the grave". Wrong word to use but it was true.

McGonagall grudgingly agreed, then said they would just have to wait and see. McGonagall was determined to give Harry the send of that she felt he deserved. She had been angry when Dumbledore had told her about the spells he had on Harry when it was going off.

------------0 FLASH BACK 0-----------------

"What the hell is that noise Headmaster?!" yelled McGonagall it had been going off for five minutes and beginning to irritate her.

"That means Harry Potter is dying!" yelled Dumbledore looking petrified McGonagall had never seen him like that.

"WHAT?! How would you know" gasped McGonagall looking scared herself. Her favourite golden boy was dying somewhere and they didn't know where.

"I put spells on him" mumbled Dumbledore, McGonagall is still surprised she heard him over all the noise.

"THEY ARE ILLIAGAL!" she shrieked. Only Nurses were allowed to use them, briefly when their patients were in hospital. They were seldom used now of days, just used a monitor now not the spells that actually told you when they die.

"Harry is important and he is a danger to himself and everyone around him" said Dumbledore.

"You horrid man!" she yelled "Stay out of my way Albus Dumbledore" with that nothing had ever been the same with them again.

Dumbledore had left and found his home empty and too much blood pooling around. Harry Potter was dead but his body was gone, someone had taken his body, question was who? And why.

---------------0 End of Flashback 0--------------

Since then everything had gone downhill for Dumbledore, now someone was defiantly out to get him. He realised upon seeing the newspapers today, how on earth had Rita Skeeters gotten her hands on Harry Potter's statements? How had she gotten into Gringotts? And gained information like this? He needed to get his hands on her.

"Minerva? Why did you give the children time off to do as they please?!" snapped Dumbledore walking into the staff room. They had decided to talk about everything in a more secure place which they decided was the staff room.

"Because the staff are in no shape to teach children! Not when they are going to be asked questions we are going to get our stories straight" snapped McGonagall. It made her sound like she was agreeing with what Dumbledore did but she didn't she wanted everyone to trust at least these teachers.

"They are children! They don't need every question they ask answered!" snapped Dumbledore, when he realised they were no doubt talking about him.

"Don't argue with them Headmaster" said Severus.

"And you? Taking their side are we?" snapped Dumbledore he had always had Severus' loyalties he didn't like it being elsewhere even McGonagall's.

"I am taking neither side, I swore an unbreakable vow to protect Harry Potter with all I could Headmaster," sneered Severus "I have failed my charge and my vow to Lily, I will see Voldemort dead by any means I can".

This astonished everyone there.

"Why did you treat him so horribly?" asked a confused Flitwick.

"Because I had a reputation to keep" sneered Severus.

"You confuse me" admitted Flitwick, Severus had always been mysterious and surprising since he was a child.

Severus just looked at Flitwick before turning back and facing the front still listening to everyone and keeping up with what was going on.

"You might as well just tell them the truth" said Severus.

Just then Tonk's and Shacklebolt walked into the staff room.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"We are to keep an eye on you Headmaster while the Wizengamont decide what is best to be done with you" said Shacklebolt no sign of friendship, happiness or even sadness in his face.

"Well surely you can just…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"We are too keep you in sight at all times. Then report back" said Tonk's.

Everyone apart from McGonagall, Severus, Dumbledore, Tonk's and Shacklebolt had left the room. Without anyone apart from Severus realizing it.

"What about the Order meetings?" gasped Dumbledore he couldn't believe he was being put on house arrest. While the entire Wizengamont spoke about him behind his back and discussed his fate.

"As long as you keep us in sight at all times, no more private meetings no anything you will even have to go to bed with us watching you." sneered Shacklebolt, one sight he had hoped to never see Dumbledore going to bed.

"You will not!" protested Dumbledore flushing red.

"You have no choice, if you fail to comply with us then we will go back and the Azkaban Auror's will take over" said Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore paled, the Azkaban Auror's were ruthless, acted like they didn't have a care in the world and were very angry looking all the time. Dumbledore had always said they didn't have a soul.

---------------------0

"You should find out more about your accounts" said Hermione.

"I think I will" mused Harry, wondering what else he could learn. He had been really busy gathering everything he could use against Dumbledore.

-------------------0

A very angry Dumbledore sat between Shacklebolt and Tonk's and began eating his dinner. Tonk's and Shacklebolt hadn't spoken to him, even when they had been in Dumbledore's office alone.

The tension in the room was very high one little noise would have been heard.

"You wrote a letter to me Dumbledore?" said Neville coming in calmly letting the students know. He had been with Harry when he received the Headmaster's offer, Harry told him to go and say no to his face otherwise he would just continuously be annoyed daily by the man.

"Ah, yes Neville please come up to my office" said Dumbledore happily, Neville had responded which must mean he didn't care what he did…unless he hadn't seen the paper yet.

"I think not, what you have to say you can say here" said Neville his body still straight and proud. Most people would have thought it arrogance if they hadn't known him.

"The letter was very vague, something about me being the prophecy child?" said Neville now walking up. "Now that Harry is dead, you want me to take over? Me to be your lackey? Hate to put it to you Dumbledore I am no Harry and as much as I hate to say it I'm not as stupid as Harry was, you stopped him being who he could be. Stopped him learning of who he was, but I know who I am Headmaster, and I'm not going to get rid of Voldemort just because you got Harry killed"

"Killed my boy? Whatever do you mean?" asked Dumbledore pale "Harry ran off on his own free will" he spoke it like he was talking to a five year old. He was watching Neville too much he didn't see Rita Skeeters coming in her quill going absolutely crazy.

"I heard a conversation between you and Shacklebolt" said Neville, Harry had told him to expose the old fool. Another part of his revenge no doubt, just wait until dinner everyone will be completely shocked.

"What conversation is that?" asked Dumbledore smiling indulgingly but the vein on his head was throbbing - he was angry.

Neville smirked, "About how Harry was trained enough, to get him out there on the front lines, Shacklebolt was furious his wife had just died and he wanted Voldemort dead so he was coming to you so he could force the only one that could do it to kill him - Harry Potter"

"I don't remember such an occasion" said Shacklebolt he was an trusted Auror so no one would take Neville Longbottom's side, a grieving boy over a hardened Auror? He thought not.

"No?" said Neville smirk still in place, "Know what this is?"

"No" whispered Dumbledore wide eyed, completely stunned. It was a memory, he had no doubt it was the one Neville was talking about.

"Memoria exsto!" yelled Neville, the vial smashed and the memory projected itself visible for all too see. Since it was Ron's memory and Ron had been at the back there was no chance of her being seen. Ron obviously couldn't see himself so it was quite safe to play it.

**=======MEMORY========**

"Get that Potter brat out to fight now!" snarled Shacklebolt grief did strange things to people he was taking it out on Dumbledore.

"Calm down, I'm sorry but he isn't ready, we let him go now he will run you know this we have to break him" snapped Dumbledore.

"This is insane!" snarled Shacklebolt "He's ready! Get him out there! I want my wife avenged!"

"She will be, just a few more months then we will get him to kill Voldemort, be extra hard on him…but remember no killing curse if he survives I want it cast then" said Dumbledore his voice cold and hard.

**========MEMORY==========**

Gasps ran the entire length of the great hall, everyone shocked and appalled at what they had heard. Not only because of what they were discussing, but because of the way Dumbledore had spoken. To the students who looked devastated as if they had just been told Dumbledore was Voldemort in disguise, he might have well been for all the students concerned.

Even the Slytherin students were appalled, they may not have liked Harry Potter mostly because of their parents. It didn't mean they weren't any less appalled at the fact that the light side 'Albus Dumbledore' 'Defeater of Grindelwald' 'Light protector' 'Order of the phoenix leader' could talk about killing anyone never mind Harry Potter the only hope the light had left.

"What happened Dumbledore? Did you loose your cool? Kill Harry before he could defeat Voldemort? Did you keep him imprisoned for two years for your own selfish gain to end up killing him! Its true what the paper said you are not better than Voldemort!" snarled Neville a look of utter disgust on his face.

"Oh how the mighty fall" snarled Neville, upon seeing Dumbledore's defeated posture. Even the two Auror's beside him looking completely shocked. Shacklebolt because his life was over and Tonk's because of the two people she would have least expected to have anything to do with Harry's death had orchestrated it.

"Order meeting now!" snarled the man quickly leaving through the exit, Neville left in a hurry his bit done, plus he wanted everyone to see his memory of what happened. Ron and Harry would have his head if he didn't go back right away. The other teachers and students looked on stunned as the headmaster and a few teachers left.

Eventually they told everyone to go to their dorms, and that they would get dinner brought to them.

============0

"Was that true?" asked McGonagall once she was through the floo, she would never thought it true. Dumbledore may be many things but he certainly wasn't a bloody killer for goodness sakes.

"None of it was," sighed Dumbledore "The memory must have been faked"

"You cannot fake memories Albus Dumbledore!" snapped Severus Snape he didn't like his intelligence being insulted.

"I'm screwed" said Shacklebolt.

"Why would you be unless it was true?" asked Tonk's looking like she didn't care but on the inside she was a hailstorm of emotions.

It would explain where Shacklebolt had been going at different times all the time.

Suddenly the wards came down, every witch and wizard there felt them coming down and rather violently. They had their wands out in seconds, and firing off at the poor Goblins that had come in.

* * *

How do you like this new Neville does it suit him? Will I start a Goblin Rebellion? after all the Order just attacked them? will Gringotts Close down? To the Order At least? Will They Fight For Grimmauld Place? Or will The Goblins Hummiliate Them By Using Magic Of Their Own? R&R please! tell me what you want!


	15. Chapter 15

**Moving On **

**Chapter 15**

The spells that were fired at the Goblins were sent back to those who had fired them. Some of them were lucky to move out of the way, others were not so lucky thankfully they stopped all magic and stood facing each other.

"How did you get in here?!" snapped Dumbledore in no mood to be nice.

"This house belonged to Harry Potter, you are no longer allowed to use it, move out or we will resort to force" said the Goblin. They looked fiercer than ever before, some of them wanted to get out of their way but Dumbledore was blocking their only exit from the kitchen.

Until they began using their heads, and more or less everyone apparated out of the house. "This is Sirius Black's he gave it to me to use as I pleased" said Dumbledore not giving in easily. Nothing was going his way, he would be damned if he gave up his Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix. He wouldn't.

"Headmaster, they mean business, we must leave" said McGonagall.

"I shall not be moved!" snapped Dumbledore "This property is mine"

"You signed no deeds Mr. Dumbledore, you have no claim to it," said the Goblin.

"Do not make the owner come back here and chuck you out he is in the middle of a dangerous mission" snapped Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black handed everything over to Harry Potter, when he was imprisoned they became legal property of Harry Potter." snapped the Goblin right back "You leave or we force you" the goblin wasn't going to give in either, and he was in a foul mood especially with Albus Dumbledore. The goblins hated thieves above all other things, which was why Gringotts was so heavily protected.

"This is my house, you are invading my privacy! If you do not leave I will take everything from Gringotts and make sure I take some very prestigious people with me!" snapped Dumbledore thinking he would get his way. Nothing would bother the goblins more than loosing their customers.

"You have nothing left" sneered the goblin "They money you stole from Harry Potter was put back where it rightfully belonged"

"You can't do that!" snapped Dumbledore, looking like he was about to have a heart attack on them.

"We just did, you have very little left, we had to sell some of the Dumbledore artefacts and books to acquire everything you stole" snapped the goblin, they usually would never EVER discuss peoples business in front of people but they had angered them beyond anything by first firing the curses and refusing to leave.

"NO!" yelled Dumbledore his want back out.

"Headmaster lets leave" said Severus his hand on Dumbledore's wand arm.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Dumbledore, he was determined to have this property if he got the goblins out he would ensure no one would have it. Even if he had to raise it to the ground, no Death Eater was getting inside here. Not with that witch of a woman who had sired Sirius Black on its frame who could tell them everything.

The goblins struck back, causing Dumbledore pain, before levitating him up in the air and out of Grimmauld place. It would be the last time Dumbledore ever set foot in it, ever even when Sirius Black got back.

"Get him out of here" snapped the Goblin to Severus before going back into the house and it disappeared altogether again. It was as if the house had once again got another secret keeper.

Dumbledore too much in pain couldn't protest when Severus and Minerva apparated him away. They couldn't risk expose to Muggle's by staying there too long, it would be bad for them.

Back at Hogwarts, McGonagall got Dumbledore onto the stretcher; his face went pasty white when he saw the students. The students were seeing the great Albus Dumbledore going by on a stretcher of all the humiliation things that had happened - this was by far the worse.

He thought that for a minute, until he saw the young faces were glaring at him with hate and distain. They hated him, he Albus Dumbledore was hated by the Students not just the Slytherin's any longer. His entire life's work was falling apart before his eyes and it hurt worse than anything.

No one would trust him now, he was done for. He didn't know that the worst was still to come.

They took him to Poppy then left immediately neither wanted to be in a room with Albus Dumbledore any longer. Severus went down to his quarters and laughed himself silly, before floo'ing his lover.

"How are you?" asked Severus softly.

"Not so good," sighed Lucius "I hope Harry can pull through for me" before a bitter laugh left his lips.

"What's wrong?" asked an alarmed Severus.

"Who would have thought Severus that we would have come to care for Harry Potter or thought of him helping us?" sighed Lucius suddenly very tired.

"How did Draco take it?" asked Severus softly.

"Very well, he no longer holds grudges against him, says he never really hated Harry but just did it because it was expected of him" said Lucius shaking his head sadly, his son was a good person and going to be a wonderful young man.

"I see" said Severus; he hadn't expected that one coming.

"He looks forward to seeing the real Harry Potter he says" said Lucius "It was like he knew it was all a mask, Harry being who he was"

"Probably was" said Severus grudgingly.

"Dumbledore is flying to pieces, he just tried to attack a goblin" smirked Severus.

"WHAT?! Why" asked Lucius looking completely shocked.

"Potter's plan no doubt" said Severus "First thing that happened was a prank; I thought he wasn't serious about bringing him down. Now I see why he did it, everything's going Harry's way it was just amazing!!"

"Merlin" was all an astonished Lucius could say.

"I wonder what he has up his sleeve next" mumbled Lucius.

"Whatever is it I cannot wait, I have to go some else is trying to call me through the floo" said Severus "Love you" before cutting the connection. Few seconds later McGonagall's head was in the fire.

"Come to the Hospital wing"

--------------------------------------0

"What's happening?" asked Severus entering the hospital wing.

"Just listen" sighed McGonagall, there was nothing she could do the Minster was determined.

"Albus you are close to loosing everything! There's a Wizengamont meeting about you tomorrow afternoon. You are to stay with Tonk's and Ulrich" snapped Fudge. Ulrich was one of the Azkaban Guards. "There are wanted posters up for Shacklebolt's arrest! He will not get away with this you Dumbledore are close to being arrested!"

"The memory was a lie" said Dumbledore.

"We shall find out wont we?" snapped Fudge "You will attend the hearing and Veritaserum will be used!"

Dumbledore paled drastically.

"Surely there is no need for that!" protested Dumbledore, McGonagall slumped realising the truth in the fact Dumbledore was set against the use of the truth potion. He must have had his hand in Harry Potter's death, it was a huge blow to the last shred of faith she had left of him.

"I'm going" snapped disgusted Fudge; he may not have been overly fond of the boy only because he thought he was lying for a whole year. To kill him? Plot and plan? It shocked him he had thought nothing of goodness of Dumbledore - even if he had called him a lunatic a year ago. Now it was appearing that Dumbledore was as mad as a hatter killing Dumbledore. Just wait till Shacklebolt was found, he was going to Azkaban for sure! Especially if he did kill Harry Potter.

"Here take this and get out" snapped Poppy giving him a few potions before standing back.

Dumbledore looked shocked; Poppy was actually throwing him out of her hospital wing? She never threw anyone that was ill out no matter the transgressions they had made.

"Harry Potter was like a son to me Dumbledore" she said coolly her voice chilled Dumbledore to the bone.

He got up of the bed; no one helped him, gathering his magic around him - what was left of it. He made it up to his quarters which were above his office; Dumbledore didn't know what to do everything was going so wrong.

=============0

"How did it go?" asked Ron as soon as Neville was back.

"IT was fucking brilliant! Oh Harry I wish you guys were there! And I wish you could have exposed the bastard!" said Neville looking millions more confident if it was possible.

"Great Neville! Well done you know I can't" grinned Harry.

"Let us see it!" smirked Hermione giving him a pensive.

Neville lowered the memory into it, together they all went back in and viewed it. Ron and Hermione looked very impressed with Neville, Luna was beaming with happiness for her boyfriend and Harry - his face showed nothing but glowing pride for the boy. Neville saw it and felt over the moon, he had always liked Harry and admired him - to get a proud look from him felt amazing. The Dementors wouldn't be bothering Neville again, this memory he decided would be used to produce a patronus.

Harry noticed the look and inwardly cursed himself, wishing he had shown Neville how proud he had been off him way before this - preferably the times he had stood up to them and others.

Once they were out they all fell down laughing, unable to stop, seeing Dumbledore's face paling and turning red and gasping. The students faces Harry felt a little guilty about it wasn't really fair on them. However, if this was what he had to do to stop them being manipulated by Dumbledore then this was what he would do.

* * *

Decided against the goblin war! decided to just have Dumbledore totally skint! xD well there we go! now i need something to top it all off! the big masssive cherry on top! so ideas are very welcome! will harry show himself in public? or just to Dumbledore and freak the old man out? will Dumbledore try and attack Neville in public? or kill him elsewhere? R&R please


	16. Chapter 16

**Moving On **

**Chapter 16 **

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore. The Witch in question completely blanked him, not even a single twitch when he called her names. Dumbledore was very irritated, he hadn't had much sleep he had a meeting with the Wizengmot and he defiantly didn't like being ignored. Today really wasn't shaping up nicely, he was going to have to convince them the memory was a lie that it was a plan of Voldemort's to get him arrested. If they used Veritaserum on him then he was done for, he would be kicked in Azkaban before he could protest.

"Will you answer me?" asked Dumbledore putting on his best soothing voice.

"Do not speak to me Dumbledore, you are dead to me!" snapped McGonagall, she couldn't condone the things he had done. It was one thing to marry someone of but to steal from them even if he had been the boy's magical guardian. No it was unforgivable, if Harry wasn't around to hate him, she would hate Dumbledore for him.

"You cannot ignore me forever" said Dumbledore hiding his annoyance, really he was getting sick of Minerva anyone else would be dying to sit in her seat. Perhaps the time had come to tell her to retire or be fired.

"What time is the appointment at Albus?" asked Severus curiously. Once again not eating anything but making it look like he had. He gave big chunks of bacon, sausage and egg to the birds that come to the head table.

"Half an hour" said Dumbledore "Are you coming?"

"Of course" said Severus softly as if he was flattered to be asked. Really all he was looking forward to was when Dumbledore finally got arrested. Severus paid for the paper when the bird came and didn't bother opening it right away, he didn't think Harry could say anything else about Dumbledore. He was about to be proven once again wrong about Harry Potter.

**Albus Dumbledore created Lord Voldemort? **

_Albus Dumbledore was a transfiguration teacher once upon a time at Hogwarts. Even then most students would rather go to him, than Armando Dippet (another previous Hogwarts Headmaster). One student was called Thomas Marvolo Riddle, a boy who resided in an orphanage. Only to be abused, ridiculed and made fun off, because he was magical. _

_News has it that he told Albus Dumbledore what was going on and still the man refused to do anything. He refused to help a little boy who was being abused, it seems he cannot learn from his mistakes it was a mistake he made with Harry Potter also. Onward's from then on Thomas Riddle became a very embittered young man, never trusted anyone and closed of from everyone. _

_My sources say he opened the chamber of secrets, at the time he was at Hogwarts causing the death of a fellow student. A Muggle born Witch called Myrtle. Who died from a Basilisk glare, when Tom Riddle found out that Hogwarts could close with his actions he quickly pointed the finger at an innocent boy - Rubeus Hagrid now keeper of keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hagrid was proven innocent but never given his wand back now teaches Magical Creatures there without a wand as if it wasn't dangerous enough as it was. _

_Once Tom Riddle left school he went in search of his family only to kill them, the Riddles who had died of mysterious causes. Which we Witches and Wizards would know as the after affects of the killing curse. Stiff as a bored, their eyes wide in shock, as if they had died from fear._

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE he anagrammed his name and became someone else someone we all know :-_

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT _

_Now the only question we have to ask ourselves is did Albus Dumbledore create Voldemort by deciding to ignore him? Was he ignored because he was a Slytherin? Not good enough in his eyes? Why did Albus Dumbledore ignore the suffering of a young boy? _

_Is it even safe to have Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of such students? If it was me personally I wouldn't let Dumbledore within feet of my son or daughter. _

_Rita Skeeter _

"Albus…" said McGonagall tears were running down her face, quickly trying to control herself she left the great hall. Flitwick left to see if she was alright after throwing a glare at Dumbledore.

"Jesus, how did she find out this information?!" mumbled a shocked Dumbledore.

Severus sat stiffly in his chair, even he hadn't known this bit of information. Harry only knew because of the entire Chamber of Secret fiasco. Now the whole world knew, suddenly Severus knew why Harry had said those things.

He was drawing Voldemort out.

Not only that he was killing two birds with one stone, brining Dumbledore to an all down low. Then there was Voldemort, his reputation is totally ruined and he will be out for revenge. He will know Harry was alive, because Harry was the only one who knew. It wouldn't have been Dumbledore because he wouldn't have discredited himself, he wondered silently when they were going to get called.

"You best get going!" said Severus looking at his watch.

"So I must!" smiled Dumbledore his mask back up, he didn't want to let the students think it was true not even a little bit. "It doesn't seem like Minerva is coming then" he said after a few seconds he looked very disappointed. Severus wanted to shake his head was Dumbledore in denial or did he not realise just how much everyone hated him at the moment? He was beginning to think a little bit of both.

"Come on then," said Dumbledore using the fireplace behind the great hall.

Roaring the 'Ministry of Magic' confidently into the fire he was away, Severus followed his actions coming out if it was possible even more graceful than the all powerful Albus Dumbledore.

"So much for innocent until proven guilty!" said Dumbledore, when he saw the glaring all the people in the Ministry were doing. Getting into the lift he went right down to court room 8.

He entered the room all powerful and mighty, the rest of the Wizengmot looked at him in barely concealed disgust. He would win their trust back if it killed him doing it, he had to.

"Sit down" said Fudge glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore decided not to push his luck and do as he was told "I can assure you that I am innocent of the…."

"And we can assure you we are going to get to the bottom of this!" snapped Fudge right back. Dumbledore may have well just condemned the world, and he was just sitting there not only that he had broken the law many times.

"I'm glad I want this sorted once and for all" agreed Dumbledore.

"Here is the Veritaserum you requested" said a young man, who had taken Percy Weasley's place. As a personal assistant to the Minister of Magic.

Dumbledore paled "Surely there is no need for that"

"You said it yourself, you want this over with, two drops of this and it will all be over" said Fudge.

"I refused to take it" said Dumbledore sitting proud and strong as if he were insulted at their very thoughts.

"You will be detained until a trial date can be made then you will take it, either way this Veritaserum will end things" snapped Fudge. Thinking 'oh how the mighty fall' thinking the exact same thing Neville had just days ago.

"Very well" sighed Dumbledore admitting defeat, hoping and praying his magic would be able to nullify the affects of the truth potion. Or at least let him fight it off until the questions were answered. He didn't want to spend a month in a cell in the Ministry they are treated better at Azkaban and that was saying a lot.

The Veritaserum was administered, Dumbledore began fighting it as immediately. A sweat was gathering at his temples, everyone watched Dumbledore curiously wondering what could be making him sweat so much.

"I heard the goblins caused him unimaginable pain their own curse defending themselves maybe that's why" sneered one of the Wizengmot members.

"What is your name?" asked Fudge.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" said Dumbledore without thought, Dumbledore groaned he hadn't meant to say his entire name which meant he wasn't fighting it properly. He had to hurry, more sweat pooled at the side of his head but no one was paying attention apart from Severus. He had never seen his potion fought so hard before, it was kind of fascinating. Severus wanted to smirk, he had the anti-dote to it as well as one that nullifies the affects of the potion. He took it everyday just in case Dumbledore tried it or Voldemort either way he took it all the time.

"Did you steal money from the Potter accounts?" asked Fudge going right for the kill.

"Yes" said Dumbledore without feeling, Dumbledore desperate now used all his magic even his reserves to try and stop the affects. Wishing he hadn't been stupid and accepted the potion.

"Did you kidnap Harry Potter?" asked Fudge, now everyone was leaning forward listening intently.

"N….YES" said Dumbledore, damn it all to hell he had just about lied the potion must be wearing off. The others realised what he was doing and had him take more potion. Already under it he couldn't protest because the Veritaserum made them feel relaxed and unbothered about the world around them. Or that's what it looked like on the outside on the inside it was a completely different matter.

"Did you kill Harry Potter?"

"No" said Dumbledore completely under the affects now.

"Did you ever plan to kill him?" asked Madam Bones her arms crossed glaring at Dumbledore.

"Once he defeated Voldemort" said Dumbledore, hating each passing moment under the potion. He could see their reactions to everything he said, and each response he gave made him all the more defeated.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" asked Bones.

"Yes, Gellert Gindelwald, Caradoc Dearborn, Florian Fortescue, Octavius Pepper" said Dumbledore.

"Wait a minute!" protested the Ministers personal assistant, "Those are suspected Order members!"

"They were, when they found out about my past I had to kill them" said Dumbledore.

"What could they have found out about you that would warrant you to kill them?!" asked Fudge looking sick.

"They found out about my lover Gellert Gindelwald, they also found out how I really killed him. I couldn't let it be known, so I killed them," said Dumbledore.

"You loved a Dark Lord?!" asked Fudge now ready to pass out.

"Yes, until I realised what he was capable of" said Dumbledore.

"I don't want to question him anymore! I want him in Azkaban tonight!" snapped Fudge. The others were nodding in agreement they didn't want to have to look at Dumbledore again - ever.

Just then the doors of the Ministry burst open causing everyone to scream and aim their wands at the door. They had been locked closed it was a closed trial, only someone powerful would be able to get in.

* * *

Who is at the door? Harry? the Order? The press? Aberforth? Voldemort? how did you like my last piece of revenge? the newspaper of Tom Marvolo Riddle? and the whole Lover bit? and the missing order members? will Dumbledore be put in Azkaban? or giving the kiss? or St. Mungos ward for mentally unstable? R&R please xD byeee xx take care


	17. Chapter 17

**Moving on **

**Chapter 17 **

"DUMBLEDOREEEE!" yelled Sirius Black looking absolutely furious.

"This is a private court session!" snapped Fudge. Sirius Black had been found innocent just two weeks ago, even though he had been proven innocent his accounts hadn't been given back to him. He hadn't been officially found, but here he was now in the court room 8 of the ministry of magic.

"He was my godson! I deserve to know" snapped Sirius.

"And my Cub!" snapped Lupin.

"Let them in" said Madam Bones, "they deserve to know."

"Where is my godson! Please don't tell me what they say in the paper is true!" said Sirius wide eyed a pleading look in his eyes. Everyone squirmed uncomfortably, Severus Snape had sent them all the papers from the last few weeks. Once they read them all they quickly made their way back from the underground.

"I'm sorry to say that its more than likely true, Dumbledore had a illegal well being spell on Harry" said Madam Bones sadly "It stopped working altogether it only happens when the person has died."

"Otherwise we would have had people out there looking for him" said Fudge "Just like we had people looking all over for him before this" Fudge felt absolutely defeated, and looked it too.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sirius Black falling to his knees in utter despair. Sounding more like a dog than a human at this moment. Remus had tears running down his face, both of them had a look of men who were broken. Everything Remus and Sirius were living for was now gone.

Remus tried to console Sirius but he was dealing with the feeling of his own heart crushing. His cub was dead, the boy he had watched be brought into the world. It was why he had been in the war this time around, why he had tried and successfully gotten the werewolves on his side. Now it was all for nothing, their world had crashed in around them.

"Albus Dumbledore has been awarded a life sentence in Azkaban" said Madam Bones. "I know its no consolation so I shall not pretend that it is, I am sorry for your loss"

"Take him away!" snarled Fudge, as much as he didn't like Dumbledore he didn't want to have to send Sirius Black back to Azkaban prison for killing Dumbledore. So he wanted the man away before Sirius broke out of his stupor.

Thankfully the Azkaban Aurors realised the urgency and had him out of the doors before even Remus Lupin could throw a snarl his way. The rest of the people there felt really awful watching the two men on the floor grieving for what they knew the last of their family. They weren't stupid, Sirius had thought of James as a brother, he had been an uncle to Harry no doubt to loose the last connection he had of him was probably like hell.

"Here take this" sighed Severus, a portkey in his hand.

Severus realised the gravity of the situation when Sirius didn't even respond to his most hated enemy. Even Remus took hold of it, Severus knew deep down that even if he was taking them to Voldemort they wouldn't care - they were completely defeated.

Somehow it didn't make Severus happy like it would have a couple of years ago.

He was going soft that's what it was.

The portkey was activated and they were gone.

"This session has come to an end, select a new leader for the Wizengmot, now please I have another meeting to attend" said Fudge walking out of the room, an air of depression around him. The others thought he looked more like a dog leaving with its tail between its legs.

-----------0

"Where have you brought us?" asked Remus lifelessly.

"Professor Snape you're back!" said a surprised Hermione, looking at the two men her eyes widened.

"Harry you better get here quick" said Hermione, her voice barely above a whisper she knew Harry would hear her anyway.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry coming down the stairs not noticing the two men.

"Harry?" asked a disbelieving looking Remus.

Hermione had forgotten Remus was a werewolf and had probably heard her no problem.

"Remus!" yelped Harry in surprise, looking a little worried now.

"Harry?" asked Sirius looking pale as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You turned him?" gasped a shocked Remus.

"Turned? HARRYS A BLOODY VAMPIRE!? IM GOING TO KILL YOU SNAPE!" said Sirius he was so angry he even forgot to say Severus' hated nickname.

"HE SAVED MY LIFE!" snarled Harry standing protectively in front of Severus.

"What?" gasped an astonished Sirius, who looked like he was going to listen for once in his life.

"I was dying Sirius, I wouldn't be here right now if Severus hadn't found me" said Harry now on his knees beside Sirius.

What happened next surprised them all "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" shouted Sirius overjoyed hugging Severus for all he was worth. Severus looked rather constipated and just stayed still until Sirius let him go. Remus followed Sirius' example and gave the man a little hug.

"It was you that wrote they things to the paper wasn't it?" asked Remus. "No one else could have known that much"

Harry grinned "Of course it was me! I had to bring him down somehow"

"Oh Harry" said Sirius hugging his godson for all it was worth, Harry hugged back making sure his strength didn't crush his godfather. He didn't have that restriction with Remus and was able to hug him without fear.

"So what are you going to do about Voldemort?" asked Severus.

"That paper should draw him out, he will hit a big magical place, tonight I should think. I think I know where it will be - Diagonally" said Harry grimly.

"Then we only have hours!" said Severus cursing, he should have come earlier especially when he found out about that bloody paper. He had known Harry was trying to draw Voldemort out.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, Harry you are not facing Voldemort!" said Sirius "I just thought I lost you I wont loose you again!"

"I'm a vampire Siri, I'm not going to die" said Harry rolling his eyes, still not out of those human habits just yet.

"But…" protested Sirius finding nothing to come up with.

"I need everyone's help!" said Harry "Who's with me?"

"I am" said Remus and Sirius adamantly knowing they weren't going to change Harry's mind. He was just like Lily when she was determined about something, so they best give in and participate.

"Count us in" said Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville looking quite intimidating standing together strong dressed in black battle robes. A present from Harry, just last night with dragon scales on them. Inside Snape manor they did indeed make a very intimidating group.

"Can you get Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"Sure" said Ron looking curious.

"Get them, I will speak to them at their shop" said Harry.

"It's been shut since the…" he didn't need to finish "No one will look there" Harry grinned and nodded.

"Remus, Sirius you need to get everyone out of there once the battle starts, as soon as possible" said Harry "If they turn up and the place is empty they will know"

"So? He won't get out alive" sneered Snape.

"Good point," said Harry "Fine just get them out of there before night falls"

Remus and Sirius nodded, they would join in the battle after they got everyone to safety. They knew they had better get everyone out otherwise Harry would blame himself they wouldn't let him down again.

"What are we doing?" asked Hermione, Ron was already away to write to his brothers.

"You are going to be standing in the middle of Diagonally, don't worry there will be a protective ring around you." said Harry "I will be there,"

"I guess I will be informing the Order" said Severus.

Harry smirked, Severus was always smart and quick he had never really appreciated it before. With the Quirrel fiasco then the werewolf incident he always caught things quicker than others.

"And everyone else you can find that will help" said Harry "We are going to kill them, we aren't letting them hurt any more people or gather people together again"

"They will all die, the mark will kill them" said Severus.

"You?" asked Harry looking rather scared; Sirius and Remus knew there and then they would have to get along with Severus Snape. Harry was very loyal and hated childish actions even at the age of thirteen when Sirius had met him. They would swallow their pride and get over the childish grudges they had held so long. It would take time but they would do it - for Harry.

"Don't worry me and Lucius will not die, we are vampires it will hurt like hell but we will be ok" said Severus.

"So you won't be able to fight after Voldemort goes down" said Harry alarmed.

"Don't worry, we wont let harm come to them" said Remus "We will portkey them away"

Severus wanted to snarl that he would do what he liked, but one look at Harry's worried face he caved in. He knew he couldn't let Harry be distracted by the fact that he wasn't safe.

"If it hurts!" sneered Severus.

"Thank you" said Harry knowing deep down how hard it must have been for Severus to agree to it. He wasn't a coward and Harry realised this, he was swallowing his pride for him. Not just him but Lucius as well, he knew they were lovers but he wasn't sure if they knew he knew.

"What are Fred and George doing? Fighting?" asked Neville curiously, he just knew they were going to have a different task.

Harry smirked "They will be supplying their most dangerous pranks, that will immobilise the Death Eaters or knock them unconscious, then they are going to summon Nagini".

"Ah," said Ron they understood all too well, he was back he hoped he heard a reply as soon as possible. Harry had told them all about Voldemort splitting his soul into seven different parts.

"Then lets get the party started" grinned Sirius wickedly.

"Lets" said Harry with a smirk of his own.

* * *

Like it? =) =P I hope you liked it how did you like that twist then? bet you didnt expect it to be Sirius and Remus did you? I hope i surprised you. Will Everyone survive? who dies? Remus? Sirius? Hermione? Ron? Neville? Luna? Fred? George? who gets turned? if by choice or not? Remus? Sirius? Hermione? Ron? Neville? Luna? Fred? George? R&R please xXx


	18. Chapter 18

**Moving On **

**Chapter 18 **

"Ron what is going on? What's with that riddled letter?" asked Fred curiously.

Harry was with Ron Fred wasn't even bothered about his presence. Harry was looking at Fred and George they had grown up too much. They weren't the twins he had once known and loved. They were ragged, pale looking and more than anything they looked like they were homeless.

"Oh guys," said Harry looking completely devastated for the twins. They hadn't even kept their shop open when their parents and brothers died. They hadn't had much heart for it after Harry had gone missing. Fred and George had thought of Harry as a brother.

"Who are you?" asked George curiously.

Harry grinned and took the glamour off, he too had changed he was taller and more filled out. His hair was black as midnight, he didn't have glasses on and his eyes were more illuminating than ever.

"HARRY!" Yelled Fred and George together before they tackled him in rib cracking hugs so happy so see their brother alive.

"How did you survive?" asked Fred.

"We were reading the papers," said George sadly "We thought you were gone"

"I'm here, Severus turned me into a vampire so I would survive" said Harry smiling sadly.

"Oh" said Fred for once completely stunned.

"It doesn't change you little brother" smirked George his hand going to Harry's shoulder in affection.

"Nope! It doesn't!" said Fred quickly, not wanting Harry to think he was disgusted "You're our little brother"

Ron was grinning like a Cheshire cat, this was the first time he had seen Fred and George remotely alive in years. Unlike Ron the twins didn't love anyone else and had found it harder to go on.

"What do you want us for?" asked Fred "To fight? Are you starting you're own Order or something?"

"No we are ending this war tonight" said Harry.

"How?" asked George.

"We've drawn Voldemort out with the newspaper" said Ron.

"Ah," smirked Fred "Very Slytherin Harry"

Grinning he asked them if they were up for it.

"Damn right!" said Fred. "The bastard is going down for what he did"

"Yes," said George, totally with his brother.

"You are to summon Nagini and kill her, remember it's a big Snake and she must be dealt with immediately" said Harry.

"When?" Fred asked determined.

"Whenever you are up for it," said Harry, he knew how powerful the twins were, and he himself couldn't use too much magic - otherwise he might not be able to defeat Voldemort his magic was different now he was a vampire.

"Ok," said George "We will do it now"

"Remember that it has to be a sword their scales will just reflect it back to you" said Harry.

"We have swords, don't worry we will do it" said Fred grinning.

"Good, me and Ron are going to go to Madam Malkin's" said Harry "I will see you later," he quickly left the shop making sure no one watched. He didn't want to raise suspicion to the shop not until the deed was done at least.

"Why are we going to Madam Malkin's?" asked Ron.

"I need robes for Fred and George" said Harry "They look so bad" he looked so guilty as if he had done it.

"Hey you have nothing to feel guilty about" snapped Ron.

"I know but I still do" sighed Harry finally there, going into the shop he asked for a pair of their best robes. Ones that shrink to fit the wearer perfectly.

"Just a minute" said Madam Malkin herself.

Harry gave Ron the money, and disappeared into the seating area, he wanted no way to be found out. He was beginning to think he didn't want to be in the Wizarding world any longer. This stunned him, why was he ending this war if he was going to leave? He knew that answer - for his parents to avenge them.

He knew he was going to have to tell his friends, they were going to be devastated. He never thought for a second they would follow him to the end of this earth just so they didn't loose him again.

"Here you go" said Madam Malkin the money was given to her and the robes were taken.

"Come on RON!" yelled Harry Ron looked completely worried was the Death Eaters there already? He hoped not they weren't ready.

"What's happening?" asked Ron bolting out of the shop wand at the ready.

"Fred or George is hurt!" snapped Harry dragging Ron towards the entrance putting a charm on them so no one paid any attention to themselves.

"Shit" said Ron wide eyed suddenly petrified, who by the way was being bodily dragged over to the WWW shop.

Opening the door completely petrified of what they would find, they found a dead basilisk with its head off and Fred sobbing with his brother clutched to his chest. Telling him not to go, that he would follow him if he did.

"Turn him Harry!" said Ron petrified.

"WHAT?! You can't mean that!" said a wide eyed Harry hardly believing his own eyes.

"Turn him Harry! Or I'm going with him" said Fred, Harry knew he meant it, the twins were one and he knew deep down Fred wouldn't survive without George.

"I can't do that to him" gasped Harry.

"Is it so bad for you?!" snapped Ron looking enraged.

"OK OK! Just give me him" said Harry looking at the tear stained faces he finally caved in.

Harry turned George, not really understanding what he was doing. However, once he lowered his mouth to the skin it came naturally. Biting down on his neck and arms, the change didn't go smoothly; it was as if an internal battle was going on inside of George's body. The Venom of the snake was fighting with Harry's vampire venom; however, Harry's venom was much more potent than the snake's.

"Take this portkey it will send you to Snape manor, go to any room that's not occupied, Hermione is still there explain everything to her, he's going to be in a lot of pain, your going to have to be strong for the next coming couple of weeks" said Harry.

"What about the war?" asked Fred.

"Leave that to us, just you concentrate on getting George better" sighed Harry, putting the pendant turned portkey in his hand.

"Ok" said Fred grimly, everything seemed a lot better than it had just five minutes ago.

They disappeared.

"That's Sirius and Remus getting everyone out of here" said Harry suddenly.

"I am so jealous! I wished I could have hearing like that" said Ron smirking.

They walked out of WWW and saw everyone was being handed portkey's and told to leave. They trusted Remus he was a light figurehead but Sirius had more trouble getting them to take them and activate them.

"He's here" said Harry. Wondering if Severus had managed to get anyone else involved. If not maybe they wouldn't win at all, but they had to give it his best shot.

The second war had begun.

* * *

=p so sorry if you were expecting the ending chapter! will Fred want turned too? when he realises his twin will stay the same and he would grow old? will the cullens appear as the battle tears off? will Alice have seen an outcome? R&R please


	19. Chapter 19

**Moving On **

**Chapter 19 **

"What happened?" asked Hermione immediately over to George and Fred looking worried.

"I asked Harry to turn him, he said you would know what to do" said Fred trying to get his mind around everything.

"Hurry, find a room along here, I will be back with the potions!" shouted Hermione running towards the potions lab. She grabbed the potions, making sure it was the right ones and making sure she didn't crush them. She turned around and went in the direction she had just come from. She couldn't believe Harry had turned George like that didn't he know how dangerous it was? What if he had been unable to control his blood thirst? Before she hit her head, the potion stopped the blood lust she was thinking like a Muggle again. She hated when she did that, it made her feel stupid, she had to remember the Muggle version of Vampires were far off mark.

Hermione entered the room; George was already on the bed comfortable with Fred sitting beside him as usual. Hermione quickly gave George the pain reliever potions and left the other potion with him - and a warning.

"Give this to him when he's due to wake up which shouldn't be for three days, if he doesn't get it you will be drained dry he will be extremely thirsty. As for the potion that stops people thinking your vampires you will have to ask Severus" said Hermione.

"You are calling him Severus?" asked Fred curiously.

"You know what Harry is like, best not call him anything other than his name, plus I've always only called him Professor Snape unless he made me extremely angry" said Hermione. "I have to go, Harry is expecting us, and I'll see you later".

With a pop she was gone, leaving Fred feeling more useless than ever.

---------0

"Harry" said Hermione nodding her head taking her place in Harry's circle. Ron was on her left Harry on her right dead on centre. Neville was on Harry's left with Luna at his other side.

"Is Fred and George alright?" asked Harry concerned.

"Fine" said Hermione glaring at the Dark Lord; this was the man who had taken her family from her. Suddenly it felt so childish to be scared of this man, she didn't know where she was getting the courage but she suddenly didn't care about his title she was no longer scared of him. She wasn't scared of Death she was just scared of loosing Ron and Ron trying to follow her. She was confident that her friends would stop him from doing anything drastic.

She didn't realise this was what Ron, Neville and Luna were all thinking right now while watching Voldemort angrily.

"Well well, well who would have thought it" sneered Voldemort watching the five of them. The place was deserted; he and the other Death Eaters were approaching with caution. That didn't stop them from sending fireballs at the empty shops; Madam Malkin's was one of the ones to actually blow up first.

Their anger was mainly directed at - The Daily Prophet newspaper shop. Voldemort actually sent a big spike of magic at it, causing it to explode into a million different pieces. His anger at the Daily Prophet was extreme; when there was nothing left to explode he turned his attention back to the smirking teens.

"How dare you" snarled Voldemort.

"Dare I what? Tell the truth? That's your own fault Tom, you should not have told me" smirked Harry "That was your own undoing, bragging, cant believe you actually told me you were a half blood and that your father was a Muggle. Too bad you have blown it up; I rather wanted that bit printed out"

"There won't be a tomorrow for you POTTER!" snarled Voldemort.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you" said a voice sneering.

Voldemort turned around, wide eyed when he saw Severus with his vampires the vampires he had brought over to his side. What on earth was going on? His red eyes went dead cold and it was a look that told someone they were going to be in major pain any minute.

"Come here! All of you!" snarled Voldemort. Not one of them moved, above all else all vampires would never allow harm to come to one of their own. Severus knew this and used it to his own gain.

"Lucius?!" gasped Voldemort when he caught sight of the blonde haired man.

"Yes," sneered Lucius proud and tall "We will not let harm come to one of our own"

"Who? I shall try endeavour to not harm whoever it is" said Voldemort thinking he could still get them on his side.

"Why don't you know yet? My, my, my" smirked Lucius his cane at the ready if he needed to use it.

"NO!!!!!" yelled Voldemort, after all those times of getting the vampires on his side, it was all for nothing. He had to kill Harry Potter; there was nothing for it he had to kill Harry the rest of the Death Eaters can fight of the Vampires.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry ready to say a curse.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" snarled Remus, thirty werewolves behind him, everyone of the pack apart from Fernier Greyback. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't the pack leader Remus had fought the pack leader and won leadership of them all.

"Or are you forgetting something Voldie?" asked Sirius grinning in glee, nothing had changed he still loved fighting - hence the reason for becoming an Auror James had been the same.

"I will deal with you" sneered Bellatrix glaring at her cousin.

"And I him" snarled Fernier making his way towards Remus.

"You guys please be careful" whispered Harry, looking at each and every one of them. The werewolves and Vampires began fighting the Death Eaters, they were no mach for the Vampires but the Werewolves were not all powerful sure they could crack their bones in seconds but they didn't go fast like vampires and they could hurt themselves it took a while to heal on the other hand vampires didn't feel a thing.

Harry was distracted, the battle of Diagonally was about to start, Harry's friends left his side to join in and get the Death Eaters. They were not being friendly, but they never resorted to using the Dark Arts or Unforgivable they refused to lower themselves to their level and kill someone. Especially if they were going to die at the end of the day, that's how sure that Voldemort would win.

"Poor baby Potter betrayed by the big bad Dumbledore" sneered Voldemort his red eyes glowing.

"If you are expecting me to get emotional and start cursing you first you have another thing coming" said Harry his face not changing at all.

Voldemort hissed "I will kill you"

"Yes, I'm sure you will where is the rest of your lackey's?" sneered Harry staying in his protective circle.

"Waiting my return with news that I have defeated you" they were five feet away both in duelling stances now.

"That's a shame," smirked Harry "Where is your beloved pet?" he had a knowing aura around him knowing it would get under Voldemort's skin.

His eyes narrowed "What do you know?"

"Apart from the fact that Dumbledore destroyed five of them, the other one in me gone there's only one left…Nagini and she is gone Voldemort you should have taken more care of her if you put your soul into pieces" sneered Harry.

"CRUCIO!" snarled Voldemort beyond angry.

"CRUCIO!" "CRUCIO" "CRUCIO!" yelled Voldemort, getting all the angrier when Harry just side stepped his curses as if they were going in slow motion. "CRUCIO!" "CRUCIO" "CRUCIO" "CRUCIO".

"Finished yet?" grinned Harry cheekily.

"AVADAAAAA KEDAVRAAA!" yelled Voldemort at the top of his lungs. Again Harry side stepped it, getting bored now, he thought it was going to be more of a challenge, sighing softly he said to himself get this finished now before someone gets hurt.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Harry, it hit Voldemort straight on, Voldemort smirked, nothing happened, just like he had suspected, his soul was still intact. Then he began feeling weak, he felt a deep ripping inside his body. It was like the night the boy had defeated him at the age of one and a half. With a screech he tried to apparate away but nothing happened. If he was going down he was determined to take someone down with him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Voldemort aiming it at Hermione; he was astonished when nothing came out of his wand. It dropped to the floor with an almighty thud in the silence of Diagonally.

Most of the Death Eaters fell to the ground, including the vampires; everyone stopped fighting watching it with detachment. Lucius was the first to stop screaming, the dark mark rose up into the air before slamming back into Voldemort causing him to scream an almighty screech.

"No! I'm watching" snarled Severus when Sirius tried to get him away. He had killed Bellatrix, she had ducked from his cutting curse which ended up serving all her veins in her neck. she had bled dry in a few minutes, she was hardly aware of what had happened. Sirius didnt like that, he had wanted her to suffer for all the pain she had caused.

It was obvious it was from the longest time they had the mark on until the newest. Severus didn't get his turn of pain and the mark removal for a good five minutes. The rest of the werewolves were making sure none of the Death Eaters were able to escape or hurt anyone.

Harry stood over a screaming Voldemort the first time he stopped screaming Harry said to him "You made a big mistake going after my parents; it's a mistake you're never going to forget. I would have walked away if you hadn't killed my parents, this wasn't my war, the fact you killed my parents made it mine" a look of anger and disgust at Voldemort.

"They screamed like babies" snarled Voldemort, riling Harry up so Death could come swiftly for him. He didn't know how much he could take, this was torture.

Remus killed Greyback there and then, before making his way over, no one told lies about his bestfriends, not to him nor to his cub like that. However, there was no need Harry came back with a witty reply of his own, Remus beamed in pride he couldn't have put it better himself.

Harry smirked "I hear what happened when Dementors get close Tom, I know my father asked my mum to run and my mother didn't scream for her life she screamed for you to spare me"

The anger on Voldemort's face was comical Harry looked at the disgusting man lying in too much pain to get up. "How does it feel getting a taste of your own medicine?" grinning lopsidedly.

"I bet he doesn't like it," said Hermione "You will regret killing my parents!"

"And my family" said Neville his face a twist of hate.

Voldemort's eyes told them he already did. That done another ghostly skull (Dark Mark) came whooshing towards him from one of the other Death Eater's arm after they die. The screaming started; it got faster and faster until Voldemort wasn't even getting a break. Sometimes two or three maybe seven went in at the same time, there was no way Voldemort was sane still.

Harry suddenly felt woozy, the scar on his head no longer hurt, Neville kept Harry up. The carcase of Voldemort no longer moved, his chest quit moving he was finally gone. "My scar feels weird"

"He's gone Harry" said Neville.

"Someone needs to deal with Ginny" said Harry, "I'm not coming back here in twenty years time to deal with her and a child of Voldemort's"

"I know" said Neville rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Where is Luna?" asked Neville looking around for her suddenly petrified.

Harry looked around too, finally finding her under two disgusting Death Eaters they checked her for a pulse looking petrified.

"WHERES RON!?" asked a petrified Hermione she was paler than some of the Vampires there.

"FIND RON!!" snarled Harry looking at Luna.

"Neville she won't make it, she's too far gone" said Harry wanting nothing more than to cry at this moment but he couldn't.

"Could you turn her Harry? You did it for Fred and George!" said Neville a pleading look on his face.

"Jesus Neville" said Harry feeling stuck.

"Turn her please!" said Neville urgently. "I can't live without her! She's my soul mate!"

"OK!" yelled Harry, turning her, praying he had done it in time, enough time for the venom to reach her heart before it stopped completely.

"She's ok, she's ok" said Harry, lifting her and giving her to Neville "Use the Portkey"

"Harry" sobbed Hermione; she however was able to cry. Remus came over with Ron in his arms.

"Remus says he wont make it" she said her breath trembling as she tried to stop the tears.

"Fred and George will kill me if I don't do this" said Harry wide eyed, so would Hermione by the looks of things. Biting into Ron, he didn't want to loose his best mate either; it would be a boring world would his best pal.

"Sirius get Ron out of here," sighed Harry, "Get him comfortable, where is Severus and Lucius?"

"Gone now that Voldemort is dead, most of the vampires are exhausted," said Sirius.

"I want to thank you for taking part in this battle, you have done a great service of me and my friends I thank you" said Harry softly, "Now I suggest we all leave because I cannot keep the anti apparition and anti floo charms up much longer"

Everyone gasped; he had managed to keep them up this long? They had been curious how more people hadn't come. The people that were portkey'ed away were bound to have been talking. He must be more powerful than anyone realized.

"Everyone will how grateful we are that the vampires and Werewolves joined this battle may this allow you better treatment" said Hermione standing proudly beside Harry. Sure they were worried about their friends/lovers but at the end of the way they were all going to survive and be alright.

"Damn right I will be telling everyone it was the Werewolves and vampires that ended the war, no one will know I am alive" said Harry "So please tell no one"

"What? Why?" asked Hermione looking at Harry with a frown on her face.

"I'm leaving the Wizarding world Hermione" said Harry softly a sad smile on his face.

Hermione was shocked, what shocked her the most was that she was willing to leave this world behind and follow him. Not even a seconds thought and she was ready to follow him, Hermione sighed of course she would she didn't even need to think. Best not tell Harry here, she was going to tell the others and let them decide then tell Harry their decision.

The wards came down.

Diagonally was totally empty, everyone had apparated away, only Hermione wasn't going with the rest of the group she was going to the Ministry. She was the one being left to tell everyone what had happened.

Then reporters spilled in, finding burning buildings, and dead Death Eaters and Voldemort. They flinched away in shock; the red evil eyes were open staring at the open sky very much dead.

* * *

There we go! =) i hope you finally like the final battle i like it different all my story's to have a different battle so im happy to say i succeeded. How to deal with ginny though! shes not marked so she isnt dead unfortunatly. Will i kill her? or will i have them remove any child she may be carrying and give her over to the Ministry to deal with? die or azkaban? whatcha want to happen? R&R please


	20. Chapter 20

**Moving On **

**Chapter 20 **

The Daily Prophet came soaring in for everyone, all of them opened the paper and smirked at the headlines, sucess just as it was planned.

**DAILY PROPHET**

**Vampire's and Werewolves defeat Voldemort? **

**That's right people Voldemort is officially dead, his body now a smouldering ruins at the Ministry. Minister Fudge decided it was best to set fire to the remains of the Voldemort and be done with him. The Minister of Magic decided that they will all be rewarded Order of Merlin first class. All restrictions that were placed on them are now officially removed. A new law has been passed, one which states that any one that discriminates a 'Magical Creature' will be dealt with. So they should have no problem finding jobs, as long as the vampire's do not cause anyone danger. **

**Here is a message from Minister Fudge himself "It's time for a new era, people should be given the same rights, and Magical creatures are people themselves, just different. The laws were passed last night after their heroic battle, after the way people have treated them, I am ashamed to admit it I treated them just as badly. Yet they did us a great service which will not be forgotten. I intend to see they are well looked after and fit well into the Wizarding world" **

"**What about their education!?" yelled Jackie. **

"**There will be special rooms made inside Hogwarts for Werewolves; it will hopefully have nice sleeping bags and such for them. They will all be given the wolf's bane potion and will no longer have to fear for their lives. We will ask anyone who wishes to brew this potion to come forward with a potions mastery of course the vampires will be able to get blood supplied to them whenever they feel the need for it. Until then I'm hoping the best potions masters out there will come up with a potion that will stop blood thirst to allow them to have an even more normal life" said Fudge. **

"**It's not even been twenty four hours can we ask why you have made all those changes?" asked Lisa. **

"**I doubt anyone in the Wizarding world has slept this night, news of Voldemort's death will have spread like wild fire. The Wizengmot and all the important people in the Ministry have been busy all night bringing about these changes. To show just how grateful we are to them for what they did, when we really didn't deserve it"**

"What's with Fudge?" snorted Neville putting the paper down.

"He is either doing the political thing or following everyone or he has secretly wanted this" said Harry putting his own paper down.

"We all owe you a debt of gratitude we could never hope to repay" said one of the vampire's Vaculim.

"Hey I am one of you remember?" smirked Harry.

"Yes but word is you wont be around to see it" said Vaculim

"What are you talking about?" said Neville "What is he talking about Harry?"

The rest were quiet, the Vampire's realising they had said a little too much looked apologetic before apparating away. Leaving Harry to do all the explaining, Harry looked sadly at the others.

"I'm moving, I don't want to remain in the Wizarding world any longer" said Harry "Maybe one day I will move back but too much bad has happened,"

"As much as I hate it, I think I understand" sighed Neville, if there was no magical world perhaps he would have grown up with parents. It was magic or the lack of it that made his grandmother disgusted with him. Magic that had rendered his parents shells, magic that had killed his grandmother too. So he above all else may understand why Harry wished to leave above all others.

"Thanks for understanding" sighed Harry.

"I'm going to see Luna" said Neville walking away.

"I'm going to see Ron" said Hermione, leaving with Neville to go see her lover.

---------------0

"Voldemort is gone Ron, your family has been avenged mine too" said Hermione "Harry is leaving the Wizarding world. What's more I think I want to leave too, I hope you want to come Ron, I really do"

"What's the point in us being together? I'm going to grow old and you will stay at the same age? Not just you, Harry and Luna too" sighed Hermione tears falling down her face. "I think it's maybe best we split up"

Ron twitched as if he could hear her but didn't wake up.

----------------0

"Hey Luna," said Neville cheerfully, "I hope you aren't in pain anymore, you should be back tomorrow, to your normal crazy self"

"I've been doing some thinking; you know how I will grow old and you watching me getting old. I don't think I want that for you Luna, it will kill me growing old watching you stay young watching you in pain. Perhaps you should get together with another vampire and live forever happy? I know it will hurt for now but in time I know you might understand" said Neville tears of his own running down his face.

------------0

Lucius and Severus were thinking about everything, they too had wanted to leave the Wizarding world after it was over. Narcissa of course was staying in the Wizarding world and Draco would probably too. It would just be Severus and Lucius just as they had wished it.

Remus was in the dungeons with Padfoot, in his thoughts of battle he had forgotten to take his wolf's bane potion. They were quite safe down there; this was why only the Vampire's had been there to thank Harry.

Suddenly there was a pop, Harry made sure he had his wand in hand, he didn't take any chances plus he was a little on the edge right now.

"Here is the bitch!" snapped Draco.

Ginny Weasley was thrown at their feet, Lucius, Severus and Harry looked at each other.

"Do you know the spell to abort and cleanse the body?" asked Harry looking at the three of them.

"Of course" sneered Lucius and Severus both insulted.

Harry looked a little hurt but shook that away, "Then do it".

"Don't! Please!" begged Ginny.

"Then take her to the Ministry they can deal with her as they see fit" said Harry looking at her in disgust.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" sobbed Ginny; she had been shocked when all the Death Eaters started dying their marks coming from their dead bodies. Draco who had been there was the only one not to die (One of the Death Eaters had portkey'd him there), but had fallen unconscious. When he had come around he had grabbed her and apparated with her to Snape Manor.

Despite her pleading the spells were cast, she was no longer with child and there was no chance of her having Voldemort's child. As semen could remain for up to twenty four hours afterwards.

"Who is taking her?" asked Hermione, who had stopped stunned at the top of the stairs at the sight that met her.

"Draco will have that honour" said Harry "Good luck"

"Thanks Harry" said Draco shaking hands they nodded to one another all grudges and enemy nonsense put to side. That done he apparated away with Ginny who happened to be on the most wanted list.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry upon seeing Hermione's red eyes.

"I'm fine" said Hermione.

"How is everything?" asked Sirius coming up from the dungeons.

"Ginny is on her way to the Ministry, the Vampires and Werewolves are given equal rights as normal Wizards and will get an education in Hogwarts" smirked Harry "That about sums it up"

"Harry is leaving for the Muggle world" said Neville.

Harry threw Neville a betrayed look, "They have to know Harry" said Neville in his own defence.

Harry grudgingly had to agree.

"Then I'm coming, where you go I go pup" said Sirius seriously, in fact it was the most serious face he had ever seen Sirius pull. He wondered if he should let it happen, then shrugged his shoulders if he wanted to come then he could come he didn't really want to stop his godfather.

"That goes for me as well" said Remus coming up towards Sirius and holding onto his shoulder.

"We were planning on leaving too, perhaps we can all go" said Lucius "It will be nice going with people that will understand us"

Severus looked uncomfortable "I want my own house".

"Don't worry, we won't invade your personal space, and there are silencing spells" said Remus rolling his eyes "I know we will be using them"

"You two are together?" asked a wide eyed Harry.

"We had been when we were at Hogwarts," said Remus sadly, "It's just recently he has trusted me enough" Remus' betray had hurt more than anyone else' he had thought him capable of killing his best friend and Lily.

"Oh right" said Harry stunned but not disgusted with this bit of information considering he was gay already.

Two sets of gay men who he thought of as parents going with him now. Wherever he was going was going to be taken by storm.

Harry didn't realize just how big a storm he was about to create.

If he thought it was just Lucius, Severus, Remus and Sirius as well as himself he had another thing coming.

* * *

Will I Have Hermione And Neville Leave The Story And Head For The Muggle World By Themselves? Not Wanting Their Friends To See Them Dying? Will Severus and Lucius Really Go With Them? Will Severus Agree To Brew The WolvesBane Potion For them? Will He Tell Them About the Vampire Blood Blocking Potion? R&R Please


	21. Chapter 21

**Moving On **

**Chapter 21 **

"Hey Ron, how are you feeling?" asked Harry; everyone else was asleep, Lucius and Severus had left. Saying something about telling Narcissa and Draco, must be about going away.

"Hermione left me Harry" said Ron wanting nothing more than to cry.

"WHAT?!" shouted Harry totally stunned.

"She's heading for the Muggle world by herself, she says she doesn't want me to watch her growing old and dieing" said Ron dry sobbing onto his best friend, who brought him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Ron! What have I done?" said Harry in shock.

"It's not your fault mate, I would have said yes; well maybe I would have said no if I knew Hermione would leave me. She's my soul mate Harry I cant loose her, my life isn't worth it without her" said Ron.

"Christ" said Harry "What if you…turned her?"

"I don't think she wants that" said Ron a resigned look in his usually smirking face.

"Try Ron, don't give her up without a fight" said Harry trying to give Ron some of his famous spirit.

"Your right Harry" said Ron gathering his strength.

"You taken your potion?" asked Harry.

"Of course" said Ron.

"Good" smiled Harry.

"Hey George, where is Fred?" frowned Harry it's the first time he had seen them apart.

"I…Harry he begged me to turn him I had too" said George wide eyed as if he was afraid Harry would hate him.

"Oh god" said Harry, everyone was being turned into vampires! The place was going crazy.

"I'm sorry I can't live without him…I know he would only live one hundred years and that's it rest of eternity I would be alone. I don't want that Harry I'm sorry I would do it all over again" said George standing his ground.

Harry shook his head, "Fine, you're your own person I cannot tell you what to do"

"Thanks Harry" said George hugging his two brothers, Ron and Harry. "I read the newspapers well done…but they say nothing about you Harry no one knows your really back"

"They wont either guy's only Gringotts will know I'm leaving the Wizarding world at least for now" said Harry.

"What?! Why I thought that was why you were getting werewolves and vampires equal rights!" said George taken aback.

"No I did that because it was the right thing to do" said Harry, "I'm leaving," they could tell nothing would stop their brother.

"Why are you taking this so well?" asked Harry turning to Ron.

"Because I understand and because Mione told me yesterday before I woke up" admitted Ron.

"Oh" said Harry.

"What's wrong Ron?" asked George sensing something was wrong with his baby brother.

"Mione wants to leave me, she doesn't want me to watch her die of old age" said Ron.

"Turn her, ask her at least you might be surprised" said George.

"I will" said Ron.

"Away from the manor, go into the woods nearby tell her there, try out your flying abilities" smirked Harry, he had done and thought it was bloody fantastic.

Ron just nodded, walking off by himself an air of dejection around him.

"Will she say yes?" asked George worried.

"I don't know" said Harry honestly looking just as worried.

"Let's hope she does" said George before walking off.

"You're not the only one, I don't want to see my best friend grow old and die and the other probably try and kill himself" said Harry watching with worry. However, this was something he couldn't change; it was up to Ron now to do all he could.

----------0

Harry, Fred and George were the only ones in the manor now, Luna and Neville had gone off. Followed later by Hermione and Ron, all Harry could do now was hope for the best.

Harry couldn't help but feel really alone now; left to his own thoughts he wondered why anyone would want to be with a vampire. Could he really watch a loved one die? No he couldn't go through with that so - only one thing for it continue the rest of his life alone - but with the rest of his family.

--------0

"Hermione will you please consider me turning you?" asked Ron deciding that blunt was the best option. "I love you, you are my soul mate and I want to spend eternity with you. I wont be able to live without you - vampire or not" said Ron practically begging from the top of a tree.

"Oh RON!" sobbed Hermione tears running down her face "I thought you would never ask!" ever since she had said she was breaking up with him, her whole life seemed meaningless. She decided that if Ron didn't ask her to be turned she would go to Harry so she and Ron would always be together. She didn't like the thought of her family living eternity without her.

"You wanted me to ask?" said Ron totally baffled.

"Of course! I love you too Ron, I didn't want to grow old and see you still all young!" sobbed Hermione clutching Ron to her as hard as she could.

"Hermione I'm so happy! If I could cry I would be" said Ron smelling her beautiful hair.

Hermione just beamed through the tears and together they sat there watching the sun set. They didn't realise they had sat at the top of that tree all day; they were just too happy that they were going to be together forever.

"Just one more question…will you be my wife?" asked Ron bringing out a beautiful silver ring. It was a nice small diamond ring he had used all the money he had to buy it before the final battle. He had meant to ask before, but with everything that had happened he just completely forgot about it.

"YESS!! YES, YES I WILL RON I..YES!" laughed Hermione, hugging him some more before holding her hand out. Ron slid the ring onto her finger gracefully, and it was a perfect fit.

"You really have made me the happiest man in the world" whispered Ron hugging his new fiancée close.

-------------0

"Neville I heard what you said to me" said Luna softly her face a picture of sadness that seemed almost like marble.

"I won't go back on what I said Luna you deserve more than me now! How could I ever hope to keep up with you unless you turned me?" said Neville sadly.

"Would you like that?" asked Luna, they were sitting at the edge of the garden furthest away from the house they could get. Sitting down on the green grass, having what was probably the most important conversation they could have.

"I…don't know" said Neville, never having thought about it.

Luna just kept silent watching Neville like a hawk, she loved Neville, very much he understood her when no one else did. He had been through pretty much the same as her. It was no wonder they were drawn together all Luna could do was hope for the best.

"I'll need to think about it" said Neville after five minutes of silence.

"That's all I can ask" said Luna; she was saddened by the fact that Neville needed time to think about it. She would have said yes right away, that was how much she loved Neville. Perhaps he didn't feel the same, who knew? Only time would tell.

"We best get back" sighed Luna.

"Yes" said Neville agreeing he had a lot of thinking to do.

--------------0 Back at Snape Manor 0--------------

"Hey how is everything?" asked Harry softly, when Neville and Luna joined him.

"As well as can be expected" sighed Neville.

Harry just nodded sadly; he just hoped the outcome for Hermione and Ron was a better one.

"SHE SAID YES! HARRY!!" grinned Ron, laughing happily.

"I'm glad Ron" smiled Harry in relief his two best friends would be with him always.

"We have more news too, Ron asked me to marry him I said yes" squealed Hermione the gushing fiancée that she was.

"BRILLIANT!" shouted Harry grinning wickedly for his two best friends hugging them and congratulating them. Luna and Neville too.

"I accept Luna" whispered Neville, he suddenly realised what a stupid idiot he was being. He loved Luna and would do anything for her, including this. Luna grinned gleefully today was turning out to be a good day. Ron and Harry pretended not to have heard what they did. It was up to Neville and Luna to say anything, Ron sat down Hermione on his knee a very happy man indeed.

"So when are you turning her?" asked Harry curiously.

"Tonight" smiled Ron.

"Then we shall be wakening up together Hermione, as magical creatures" said Neville once he realised what he had said, and blushed scarlet.

Everyone laughed, yes today certainly was a good day.

Suddenly a pop announced the arrival of others.

"Severus, Lucius!" smiled Harry "Everything alright?"

"Yes, Draco understands and demands that he's allowed to come and visit as much as he pleases demanding the best room too, just like Draco" smirked Lucius.

Harry laughed it certainly sounded like the Draco he knew anyway.

"We have decided where we want to go" said Severus.

"Where?" asked Harry immediately curious.

"A little place called Forks in Washington the population was 3, 120" said Severus "I doubt anyone will find us there or think to look there it's just a small town."

"Then I'm in we will need to look for houses in the area" said Harry "It will be hard to find one for five people".

"Actually it will be nine people, we are coming" said Hermione her arms crossed daring Harry to object.

"Are you hell leaving me and Fred!" said George he must have heard from up the stairs.

"Um…that will be eleven people then" said Harry wide eyed.

"Is there anyone else wanting to come?" said Severus wide eyed, a massive bunch of Gryffindor's how on earth was he going to survive? He wasn't sure but he didn't think this was a good idea.

"I think that's about it" said Harry grinning with glee.

"Then it's sorted" said Lucius laying a hand on Severus as if to calm him down. "We will get a house for us in no time,"

"I don't know if I ever said thank you" said Harry softly, his eyes filled with understanding.

"No need, you did us a greater service by getting rid of that mad man" said Lucius.

Harry just smirked at them.

So it was final, all of them were going to be vampires and they were all going to go to a small town called Forks. To get a little bit of normality into their life, maybe one day they would come back but for now they were happy to be just getting away from the ciaos, hurt and pain this world had brought them.

* * *

Well What Do You Think? It's Getting Close Will Harry Trust And Like Edward As Soon As He Sees Him? Or Like The Cullens See The Other Clan As A Threat To His New Family? R&R please


	22. Chapter 22

**Moving on**

**Chapter 22**

It had been a fortnight now since Lucius and Severus had left for forks. They were still looking for a suitable house, one that was secluded so they could be free to do as they pleased wither it be practicing magic or flying across trees.

After fourteen days of searching they were in luck, it was a very beautiful house; newly built it had many side/front and back doors. It was almost like a house for many people, the rooms were massive and many. Lucius loved it from the minute he saw it, Severus had already said he wanted the room next to the dungeons Lucius just smirked. Everyone else probably already knew this was the room Severus would be wanting so it probably wouldn't be any trouble.

"This is the one" said Lucius smugly.

"Aren't you glad I made you get driving lessons?" said Severus smugly, "Because if you hadn't well you would be walking a long way"

"I had one lesson and passed!" said Lucius sneering.

"Only because you cheated and did legilimency on your instructor" said Severus.

"The things I've done for you" sighed Lucius, he had hated Muggles for years, only when Severus and him got together did he begin really appreciating the Muggle world. Only because Severus knew what to show him really, one of the things he had introduced him to was cars. Being a vampire he loved speed, unfortunately Severus had made him pass his test before getting into a car with him. They had hid out in the Muggle world for two years after they were turned. Severus creating potions to stop blood thirst which took him a year - he had been experimenting on himself.

Severus just smirked; he knew he could get Lucius to do anything for him.

"The others will need to learn" Lucius pointed out.

"Yes, they will, the proper way" said Severus with a pointed look "They are going to be here for a while so no funny business"

Lucius smirked "Don't worry I wont tell them"

"You had better not Lucius Malfoy" said Severus.

"Come on then lets get back and pay for it," said Lucius "I'm not waiting any longer".

"Are you forgetting the woman is still in there?" sighed Severus, the woman had been showing them around, Lucius had indeed completely forgotten.

"Let's get her then" sighed Lucius.

"Did you bring the cheque?" asked Severus curiously.

"Of course" said Lucius, "That's her coming now"

Severus nodded he could hear her also coming down the stairs with her big high heels on.

"Have you made a decision?" asked the woman, her perfume was almost overpowering them. Good job they had good gag reflexes otherwise she would suspect something was wrong.

"We're buying it" said Severus curtly.

"Will a cheque do?" asked Lucius as if she wouldn't accept it.

"Of course" she said beaming brightly and rightfully so she was after all getting money out of this. She got a percentage out of every house she sold, she was quite high up so she got more than most.

"Then it's a done deal" said Lucius handing the check over.

"Here is your house gentlemen and may I offer my congratulations?" she said smiling brightly.

"Thank you" said Severus curtly "Let's get home and tell everyone, you did book the flights?"

"No" said Lucius blinking he had assumed they would be getting home the other way.

"Then we shall have to wait until one comes available" sighed Severus.

"Let's go, I'm driving this time" smirked Severus taking the keys before Lucius could even protest.

They got into the rental car they had and drove off, Lucius started demanding why they were taking the long way home.

"Because from now on we aren't doing magic like that, if they wanted to trace us then it will only be too easy if our magical signatures went from Forks to England" said Severus.

Lucius deflated at this he hated the Muggle way it was horrific the plane was a nightmare. Especially the fact they gave them some tea and it just got spilled down them when turbulence took control. Needless to say Lucius wasn't looking forward to a repeat performance.

-------0

They were on a plane almost immediately much to Lucius' dismay; Severus found Lucius' fear of planes rather amusing. He knew Lucius' fear was irrational, if the plane was to bloody crash they could apparate out for Merlin's sakes.

"Lucius stop it before I knock you out" snapped Severus getting fed up with Lucius' constant whining.

"That's sounding like a good thing" grumbled Lucius but even he couldn't get knocked out, he was not human after all.

------0

"Have you heard anything from Lucius and Severus?" asked Luna curiously, Neville at her side as always. Both vampires' and happier than they had ever been.

"Not for the past week" said Harry; he wasn't worried about them they could look after themselves.

"Are they ok?" asked Neville softly.

"They have been through two wars I'm sure they know how to look after themselves" smirked Harry.

"True" said Neville, he wasn't sarcastic like the others but he wasn't offended when they were sarcastic - maybe if he had been human then yes but he wasn't.

"Are you looking forward to going to America?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Honestly?" asked Harry "I can't wait to have a normal life"

"I'm dreading it! I don't know the first thing about the Muggle world" said Ron looking worried.

Harry snorted "With Hermione mate, you will know everything there is within weeks"

Ron smirked "Too true"

"Oi!" said Hermione giving him a light smack.

Just then they apparated in, looking quite smug with themselves.

"How did it go?" asked Harry.

"Very well, we have the perfect house" smirked Lucius.

"Brilliant" smirked Hermione.

"When do we move?" asked Neville.

"Whenever you are ready" said Severus.

"Well, I've got to go to Gringotts and get my money out" said Harry.

"I've got everything to collect from Longbottom manor and money then that's me" said Neville.

"Everything I've got is already in my trunk" sighed Ron.

"Well you can help me," sighed Hermione "I've got a few things from home I want to take with me" she hadn't been back since the Death Eaters had killed her parents she had hidden her things under a loose floor board not wanting to deal with it there and then.

"Me too" sighed Luna.

"Right then, we will meet you all back here tonight at seven o'clock I have flights booked for nine o'clock" said Severus not wasting any time.

"Then we better get moving" said Hermione standing up ready to get into action.

"I'm going to tell Fred and George then get to Gringotts" said Harry.

The rest all agreed leaving and going in their own direction ready to meet up later on tonight. Tonight they would leave England for a better life in Washington.

Severus and Lucius went to Malfoy Manor to say goodbye and 'love you' to Draco and Narcissa. Promises were made to visit and to make portkey's before they left - Severus and Lucius were heading to the grave yards. Lucius to see his mother, father, grandfather and grandmother. Severus to see his mother and Lily Evans, those were the only two people he cared about in his life that were dead.

Severus spent ages talking to Lily telling her everything he knew about Harry, telling him how he was wrong Harry was more like her than he had ever realised. Lucius stood behind him letting him talk to his best friend.

"It's getting dark now Lily I have things to pack, don't worry I'll take care of your son for you. I'll be back one day Lils' don't worry" sighed Severus conjuring a bunch of flowers, Lilies no surprise there.

------------0

By eight o'clock Snape Manor was bare and huddled with trunks and people.

They were ready to leave.

Forks would never be the same again.

The Cullen's had better watch out.

* * *

R&R There we Go! xD They Will Be In Forks By The Next Chapter And 1234 It Is Not Becuase Of Your Review So Dont Get All Smug : I was Ready For Them To Be In Forks! Well Anyway R&R Please!


	23. Chapter 23

Moving On

Chapter 23

As soon as they arrived they began unpacking everything, their rooms looked more like apartments, and every room had a bathroom attached to it so they didn't even need to share toilets. They absolutely loved the new house, their new house it was more than they could have ever hoped for.

"Everyone get down here now" said Severus.

Everyone began coming down into the living room, it didn't take long thanks to their new speed. Sitting down they looked at Severus with a curious look on their faces wondering what he could want.

"Now that you are all settled, its time we told you what was happening" said Severus.

"Since the new school year has already started, and most of you do not know about the Muggle world we have decided not to bother you enrolling you this year. Give you a chance to learn everything you can about the Muggle world and their education." said Lucius.

"It will be me and Ms. Granger who will be training you" said Severus.

"Severus will be going and finding out about the education system and giving you all the equipment you need books and etc.." said Lucius.

"And me?" asked Hermione curiously, she was still very surprised that Severus had mentioned her.

"All Muggle things, computers, latest technology" said Severus.

"I can do that" smiled Hermione relieved.

"The best part, you will all be learning to drive" smirked Lucius.

"Brilliant!" smirked Harry now really excited.

"I won't be able to afford driving lessons" muttered Ron.

"I've got money for you Ron don't worry" said Harry "And you can pay me back" he finished before Ron could start protesting that he didn't want charity. He had learned that the hard way, so with the opportunity to pay him back Ron had no reason but to accept the 'loan' not that Harry would ever ask for the money back.

"Will we ever be able to do magic again?" asked Hermione.

"If you want to…it will require new wands," said Lucius.

"Is that how they trace your magic? With the wands?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Severus.

"So my magical signature is in the wand?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Lucius.

"So if we don't use wands then there is no problem?" asked Harry.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"Then I don't need to worry, I can do wandless magic," smirked Harry one of his many secrets coming to light.

Lucius and Severus were surprised; even though they shouldn't really be after all they knew Harry was powerful. Anyone destined to defeat Voldemort would have had to be. Plus the prophecy indicated that Harry would be his equal, if Voldemort hadn't destroyed his body the way he had he may have been able to do wandless magic.

"Can you teach us?" asked Neville.

"Sure," said Harry "It's not really that hard, just try and think of your hand as your wand"

Ron grinned, he was liking this now.

Remus and Sirius joined them not three hours later - they had to wait on a later flight as the other one had been full.

----------------------------------------0

The months went by, everyone knew of the new people in the new house. They hardly saw them but they knew they were there. The gossip was at an all time high, Chief Swan had been down to see them, to welcome them into Forks but he had gotten no answer.

Ron, Fred, George, Luna and Neville were soaking everything about the Muggle world up, it helped the vampires could remember everything. So they learned lots of things, maths, science everything from what a seven year old would learn until a seventeen year old education. It didn't take much time as they learned through the night as well. Harry and Hermione had a Muggle education until he was eleven, so when they were up to that bit they joined in. when they were not learning from Severus Hermione began teaching them all about computers, MP3 players, internet, music, TV, DVD, DVDS, CD's she also taught them about the money, converting it from Galleons to Dollars. Even Lucius, Severus, Remus and Sirius joined in and learned all about the Muggle inventions.

Which Harry and the others all had now, even Ron had an MP4 player they all had very different taste in music though; and films of course, Harry loved horrors becuase they were so fake the others werent too keen on them. Harry did like a good comedy too so it wasnt always horrors he had on.

Harry had given Ron a big massive wad of cash, which he kept in a safe in his room. Harry had given him millions of dollars. Ron would have fainted when he realised just how much Harry had given him but he couldn't even do that anymore.

Neville had plenty of money, as his parents were rich, and pretty much like Harry the money was handed down to him - after his grandmother died. Which he shared with Luna - she did have money of her own but not much.

Sirius shared his money with Remus (Harry had given him his vaults worth of money back Harry had insisted.

Lucius was fine for his money as always, and Severus was selling potions to the Ministry in the UK for the werewolves and Vampires. They were requesting batch after batch so he was making quite the fortune out of his passion of potions making.

Fred and George had money and their interest from their shop WWW so they too were going to be fine. There was always money around so they didn't have to worry much.

The driving instructors of Port Angels were rolling it in, as nine of them were all learning to drive three to four times a week. Everyone apart from Severus and Lucius was learning to drive. After Hermione taught them everything about the car - where the clutch, Accelerator, Break, hand break and other important fixtures were. There was no way they could have gotten into a car without knowing those basic details.

Hermione and Harry were the first to pass their driving tests, followed by Neville and Luna. Fred and Remus was next, then Sirius and George who seemed to be having a laugh seeing who can scare the living day lights out of their instructors the most.

It wouldn't be long before the young vampire's were going to forks high school to get some experience and grades so they could get decent jobs - just in case they do decide to stay in the Muggle world.

Harry had a surprise for everyone - he bought them brand new state of the art cars. Harry got a silver Lexus HS 250H sports car which he completely loved. Hermione got a light blue 2010 Audi S5 Cabriolet she had been completely stunned and hugged Harry for almost twenty minutes squealing like a girl. Ron had been very jealous until Harry got to him - 2010 Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI Quattro, he promptly started drooling over it completely speechless and it was black.

Neville got a yellow 2010 BMW X5 M he was just shocked he had gotten anything. He understood Harry getting Hermione and Ron cars but him too? He was grateful and ecstatic he had a car to drive. He and Luna could drive anywhere without bringing up any unwanted questions on how they had gotten there. Luna had gotten a grey 2010 Aston Martin V12 Vantage she had been looking at the car on the television and had said it looked really smart. Harry obviously got her a similar one to it for that very reason.

Fred got a blood red 2009 Porsche Cayman and George got a dark blue 2009 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S which was more like a truck but that's what George had wanted. More like commented that's what he would like to drive. Ever since they began driving - everyone seemed to like the driving channel, watching them race around on tracks only George and Luna had said anything.

Harry had gotten a special car for Sirius and Remus they both got Silver 2009 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG with Marauder written in black across the side of it, with a dog, stag and wolf on the side. Not too big but noticeable. If for any reason they wanted it removed they would be able to as it was only stick on.

So now ten cars sat in their thankfully very big garage, each one had their names inscribed on them, which had been Fred's idea when he had gotten bored.

This was all taking place when Forks High school was finishing up for the year, the next year come around Harry and the others will be joining.

----------0

"Why didn't the new people join school?" asked Emmett curiously.

"I don't know," shrugged Jasper obviously curious about it as well.

"Because they weren't ready they have been studying for the past five months" said Alice in her know it all voice.

"I cant believe how many there are!" said Esme, "I just hope they know how to behave themselves!"

"None of them have landed in hospital yet" smiled Carlisle.

"That's a good sign" said Rosalie sarcastically "Why do you care about them?! You are becoming worse then the gossips in school"

"They are obviously not a threat to us," said Jasper, as long as they weren't he didn't care.

"They wont be" smiled Alice before starting to sign the American anthem in her head so no one (Edward) could see into her mind and get her vision of what she had seen.

Edward glowered at his sister, he hated not knowing everything -expecially when he was used to knowing everything.

He had better get used to it.

* * *

There we go! I hate the story's where they can drive without trying!" if only we could eh? scratch that if we did then there would be crashes left right and centre! :O but yes its really good all the cars exist if u want to see what they look like just put the names in and u will get loads of pictures up! so they have their licences XD and in the next few chapters they will be going to school...will they all be in the same year? or will i have Fred and George higher up? R&R please

Also there is a story I would like to recomend its absouloutly amazing I stayed up for hours reading it and will eagerly await its next update! so heres the link....

.net/s/5015477/61/Harry_Potter_and_the_Setting_Sun

Author Early-Frosts

Brilliant story HP/Twilight cross over slash Edward/Harry absouloutly fantastic! its a must read give it a try!


	24. Chapter 24

Moving On

Chapter 24

Harry and the others had grown extremely close since they moved to Forks, even if most of them were together they never left Harry out. Although Harry understood when they wanted to be alone, the others wanted to do something special for Harry, but they didn't know what to do. After getting them all a car they were determined to come up with something. Only thing was - nothing would come to mind. Even Sirius and Remus much to their shame couldn't think of anything that would make Harry happy. They didn't stop to realise Harry was happy - happier than they had ever seen him.

"You do realise we have school tomorrow" smirked Harry coming into the room.

"Yes" said Hermione rolling her eyes, a habit she found hard to break, Severus said it was a good thing really.

"We have to leave in ten hours," said Ron.

"It's weird having nothing to do" sighed Luna lounging on a chair.

"It's weird not sleeping!" said Harry "Usually we would be sleeping by now"

"What are they going to do for the vampires that will join Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Good question! Because they will keep the other students up" said Neville looking up from the couch for the first time.

"True" said Harry, obviously they others hadn't thought about anything like that either.

"I'm sure they will think of something" sighed Hermione, "I'm really bored" she was almost whining and Hermione didn't whine.

"Go read a book or something then" sighed Harry he was lying on the rug they were all in Neville and Luna's room/apartment.

"I've read everything!" said Hermione.

"Your kidding!" said Harry wide eyed.

Ron shook his head, Hermione had read everything Ron was of course getting the brunt of Hermione's boredom.

"Let's go for a run then" sighed Harry.

"Good idea!" smirked Neville almost immediately, getting Luna up beside him.

"I suppose" sighed Hermione, she had never been one for sports.

"Come on then anything's better than nothing" grinned Ron.

-----------------------0

For hours they ran about from area to area racing each other for fun, Hermione for someone that didn't like sport seemed to be enjoying herself. Letting go of any tension she may have had, she was extremely worried about Ron going to Forks high school. He had never been in the Muggle world so long but she had to admit he was doing brilliant so far.

Harry and Ron started racing, the others stayed behind Ron and Harry seemed to be the fastest out of them all. They wanted to see who was fastest over all, as they were racing something ran past him. A big blob who ran just as fast as them.

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Ron shocked.

"I don't know, I suggest we head back!" shouted Harry.

"Tell the others then" shouted Ron, running of in the direction of the house hoping Hermione and the others were alright.

Harry had developed the talent of mind speaking, he got the message to them all and quickly headed home. He was the last to arrive home, he had wanted to make sure his friends all got back safely.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione looking worried. Harry's message had been short and urgent laced with worry.

"That guy was just as surprised as us, I could feel it" said Ron.

"There's another vampire here I think," said Harry looking worried.

"Oh no!" groaned Hermione, they had just settled down now they were going to have to kill a vampire? Even if they were they didn't condone killing of innocents. Everyone else felt the same was as well, sighing softly she thought about it some more.

"Look we cant do anything until we know more," said Harry "I suggest we leave it if we see him again then we will try and deal with it. He may be like us you never know".

"That potion wasn't made public until five months ago!" said Hermione.

"But it wouldn't even take that long to find out about it, so he might be taking the potions" said Neville.

"But he could be a Muggle vampire, he may not know about the potion or the Wizarding world" pointed out Ron.

"True" said Neville looking thoughtful. Hermione on the other hand looked shocked, Ron was growing up now he seemed real mature. Hermione was falling more and more in love with him, he was what she always dreamed she would marry.

"We best start getting ready for school" said Luna with a grimace that was something she never thought she would get used to saying. She had never been fond of school, people called her weird and Loony all the time, even at Hogwarts which had hurt more than she ever let on. The others all knew this now and hoped she wouldn't get mocked at this new school. Harry swore he would give them a beating up if they dared say anything to Luna.

Hermione grinned "Yes we best!" they were black, their hair needed washed after running in and out of trees for the last eight hours. Their clothes were a lot worse, parting ways they began getting ready for their first day at Forks High School. All of them wondering who on earth it was that Ron and Harry had seen.

----------------0

"There's vampire's in Forks!" said Emmett grimly quickly getting in the door and into the living room. As soon as he had seen them, he put even more speed into his running and ran all the way back without much problem.

"What?!" shouted Edward looking shocked, his face going straight to Alice's. Every single one of the vampires running into the living room from wherever they had been. Alice and Edward had been in his room talking. Rosalie next then Jasper all of them looked concerned with what they had seen. It was bad news for all of them when Vampire's were around.

"I've not seen anything" said Alice shocked herself.

"Great this is all we needed, now we will have to leave! Just when I'm this close to finishing a school!" said Rosalie stomping her foot in frustration. She had been really pleased at being able to graduate from school, she had been hoping to marry Emmett again and go of to 'college' and stick around forks for a few more years.

"How many?" asked Edward.

"Two that I saw," said Emmett.

"We must tell Carlisle" said Edward.

"Tell him later, he will be home in a few hours he needs to feed" said Jasper, Carlisle was currently out feeding with his wife Esme. He above all others must feed, he sees patients with open wounds dripping blood everywhere so yes it was important he fed.

"I'm going to go get changed" said Emmett.

"use down the stairs toilet! You aren't going into my bathroom like that!" said Rosalie her hands on her hips.

"Aww babe come on!" groaned Emmett. "I'll clean up"

"You better" said Rosalie.

Emmett grinned kissing his wife of many times he left the room quickly going into the bathroom and getting cleaned. Knowing they would have to go to school today, Emmett just wished it was going to be sunny again, that way he would be able to stay off again. He hated school he had stopped learning everything he could from them years ago.

----------------0

Before the vampire's new it was time to go to school, they all headed for their cars.

* * *

There we go! did you expect that? will Emmett realise its them when he sees them at school? or will it be Harry and Ron that recongise Emmett from the forest! will the five of them realise the cullens are vampires right away? remember everyone is pale in Forks and they should be more so after all they are suposed to be from a very cold place i cant get the name of in my head at the moment ah alaska! xD got it well anyway there we go! R&R please take care xx


	25. Chapter 25

Moving On

'_This means they are talking in their head'_

Chapter 25

"The new students are coming" grinned Alice as they all climbed out of Edward's Volvo.

"Great" sneered Rosalie, more students that were going to gossip about them or try and get the Cullen's to go out with them. She grinned remembering the most recent one with Edward, Jessica.

The sneer was still on her face, until she saw their cars zooming into the car park. Their windows were open and the music blaring, brand new state of the art cars all different colours parking next to each other.

"Cheat!" shouted one of them.

"You wish" said another it sounded like they had a smirk on their faces. Gloating.

"Boys!" sighed one of them.

One by one they got out of their different coloured cars, three red heads popped out of their cars. Their hair was all long, tied back they were handsome as well, some would say gorgeous.

"You must be off your head racing like that!" said a girl with beautiful brown haired girl with blonde highlights gorgeous lithe figure even Rosalie was envious of. Her car beeping not five seconds later, she went to the end of her car where she was met with Ron, Fred and George.

"You raced as well Hermione!" stated a chubby black haired blue eyed boy getting out of his car, his hair wasn't as long as the others but was long enough to get put into a pony tail.

"But I won" smirked a brown haired green eyed boy getting out of his own silver car.

"Barely!" said a blonde haired girl getting out of a grey Aston Martin.

"We have to do that again!" grinned Fred they weren't paying the least bit attention to any of the students.

The students were stunned, the clothes they were wearing, Armani, Gucci, and Prada that was just a few names. Their clothes were gorgeous and it suited them down to the last sock.

Harry wore black jeans with side pockets and zips all the way up and down the trouser leg. A shirt that was barely buttoned up with a vest underneath it, a dark green tie which was just for show. A nice smart bag on his shoulder which had nothing in it.

Ron and Neville wore basically the same but Neville's t-shirt was not white it was yellow and he didn't have massive pockets in his black jeans like Ron and Harry. He wore no tie and had a black vest on under his t-shirt which was buttoned up.

Fred and George was wearing the exact same, blue denim jeans, black timberland boots and grey t-shirts with black jumpers tired across their waist their ginger hair tired back and a stylish black bag on their back.

Hermione wore a white t-shirt with two layered top that she liked which had massive rips in it all across the stomach. The under layer was black and it really actually suited her, her hair was straight not like she had it when she was in Hogwarts. A small skirt with a pair of leggings underneath. The new look really suited her she had a brown hooded zip up top as a jacket. And a very big handbag which held all her latest gadgets, including her mobile phone and everyone's ipod.

Luna wore the same but still wore her cork bottle necklace along with sun glasses when it wasn't sunny. The others had tried to talk her out of it but to no success, but they stopped getting on at her because they liked her for who she was and she wasn't going to school to make friends.

Their cars shut up and met together they made their way towards the office where they picked up their timetables. Grins were all around they had a good amount of classes with each other.

"Did you hear them all?" asked Ron grinning with glee.

"Yes, I hate to say it but we are in for trouble," groaned Harry.

"Yes a blonde haired girl was looking at you like you were Brad Pitt" smirked Hermione; "You are going to have to be niceee" she finished mockingly.

"Kill me now" sighed Harry as they got their maps.

"I would love to but it would be kind of hard" smirked Hermione opening the door and letting the others come out of the office.

"Shit!" said Ron wide eyed.

"What?" questioned Hermione.

"Look Harry!" said Ron his hand pointing straight at the Cullen's.

"That's the boy we saw in the forest!" said Harry.

'_They are vampires. Great!! Question is are they a threat to us? Or humans' _Harry mind spoke to them.

'_We have to give them the benefit of the doubt'_ said Hermione.

'_I guess'_ said Ron all speaking in their minds.

'_They are becoming suspicious we are all standing here not speaking looking like idiots!' _yelled Luna at them.

Wincing slightly, before continuing their way.

"Nev, Luna, Hermione lets go" said Harry. "We have Art"

"Me and Fred has Maths" said Fred.

"I have computing" said Ron already on his own.

Hermione looked concerned.

"Don't worry I like computing, I have my mobile I'll text you" he said kissing her on the lips as the warning bell rang.

"See you all at lunch then meet at the cafeteria get us a table of our own" said Harry nodding his head they all broke up and made their ways to the correct classrooms.

"_I'm glad we all pulled of being the same age, it would be weird all different ages this way its easier at least I wont forget this way' _said George.

'_That's stupid me, Harry and Ron are the same age anyway' _said Hermione_. _

'_True but its better this way' _said Fred _'I would hate to make a mistake and blow the cover we have' _

When they were so far away they couldn't mind speak it was getting better - the longer they were vampires the better it got. It wouldn't be long before they could actually talk far away from each other.

----------------------------0

"That's the two kids I saw!" said Emmett. Once they had stepped into the office to no doubt collect their timetables.

"Shut up Emmett they are human!" scowled Edward he wasn't in the best of moods.

"I'm serious!" said Emmett looking shocked that Edward didn't believe him.

Even Rosalie looked doubtful.

"It's them" said Alice coming out of a vision.

"How is that possible?!" said Edward frowning.

"I don't know, fast runners?!" suggested Alice.

"Were they running? Or just standing there!?" asked Rosalie.

"I'm sure they were running but…maybe not I mean they are humans" said Emmett sounding frustrated he had been so sure they had been running. No human would have been able to run that fast. They were defiantly human after all look at them, they were not pale and their cheeks were red from the cold. If they had been vampires they would have been snow white and defiantly not have rosy cheeks.

Growling low in his throat he ran for his class totally frustrated with himself. He was also shocked by Edwards actions today they were always close and partners in crime today that wasn't anywhere to be seen.

-----------0

Neville and Harry went to Computing after Art, Luna and Ron had French, Fred, George and Hermione had science. The day seemed to go fairly for them; the new people were constantly gawped at, people constantly trying to talk to them actually interrupting them when they were speaking. Which they thought was actually very disrespectful then proceeded to ignore them.

"Hi!" said a smiling girl when they had to sit down in her group.

"Hi" said Harry coolly.

"Quiet everyone" said the teacher entering the room, "Turn your computers on and let's get down to it"

They did as they were told, as they were loading up the teacher asked Harry or Neville if they wanted to introduce themselves. They both respectfully declined, and they got on with their two hour class. Each class lasted one hour per period. So far they had two hours of each class.

"This was actually really easy, I expected it to be harder" said Neville.

"It gets harder" laughed Jessica.

"Really?" asked Neville genuinely curious.

"Yeah!" said Jessica "That's what she usually says at the very start, in about two or three weeks you will notice it gets harder" smiling flirtatiously. She thought if she couldn't get the brunettes attention she would do with the black haired ones attention.

"I see" said Neville his smile gone, he realised why she was talking to him. Well she would realise in a while that he was taken, when he pulled Luna and kissed her passionately in the middle of the cafeteria for everyone to see.

That's exactly what happened, as soon as Neville saw her with Jessica still at his side he kissed Luna senseless, sensing Jessica backing away shocked. It wasn't long before anger took over her features before a smile returned.

"You two are together?" asked Jessica.

"Yes, me and Neville are together, Ron and Hermione here are together also" said Luna sitting herself down beside her boyfriend. The others soon joined her, Fred and George sitting down last. Jessica invited herself to sit down with them trying to ask them all questions. She invited a few others to sit down at their seats as well, squashing them all in. Eric, Mike, Tyler and Angela.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, this is Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley." said Jessica pointing to them all in turn.

"Who are they?" asked Ron curiously, knowing they were vampires but wanting to know everything he could.

"Them? They are the Cullen's" said Jessica smirking finally able to gossip with them.

"That's Alice Cullen," said Angela pointing to the pixie girl putting her uneaten apple in the bin.

"The other ones Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and then Edward Cullen" said Jessica interrupting Angela before she could finish.

"Yes," said Angela "They are adopted the Hales are really related to Mrs Cullen but the others I'm not sure about"

"They are all together though, together, together" said Jessica looking disgusted.

"They aren't really related!" said Angela rolling her eyes.

"Nice of them to take in all those children" said Harry he alone understood the Cullen's (Even if they were vampires) understood what it was like to not have any parents.

"I don't think Mrs Cullen can have any children and I don't think anyone else wanted them" said Jessica.

What happened next happened so fast no one had time to react.

'SLAP' Jessica was clutching her hand to her stinging cheek.

"Calm down!" said Ron and Hermione holding him back. Stopping him from hitting at her again.

Fred, George Neville and Luna got ready for a confrontation as the others had already gotten up to defend Jessica as well. Angela had stepped away from it all, she knew Jessica had no right saying that kind of thing about people and wasn't about to defend her.

"Say anything like that within my hearing range and I will personally tear you apart!" snarled Harry.

"What is his problem?!" asked Mike angrily. They were out numbered and not stupid enough to start anything. Ron had succeeded on getting Harry out of there, to cool down.

"What he is saying is that he was orphaned at the age of one and wasn't adopted until a year ago!" snarled Hermione angrily.

"Does that mean he wasn't wanted either?!" snapped Luna.

"I'm sorry" sobbed Jessica tears were running down her face she had a massive red hand print on the side of her face. She had been finally knocked down a peg or two, what was worse people began clapping, she apparently wasn't as popular as she liked to think she was. The Cullen's much to the schools shock were clapping as well until the shocked thinking started them it abruptly stopped and they left the cafeteria as well.

Wide eyed she fled the cafeteria in tears wondering why they were clapping.

* * *

YESSSSSS!!! FINALLY SOMEONE SLAPPED THE COW!! calms down whooshha ok I've been dying for that to happen for ages :) yay well I've yet to see anyone slap her yet so will this come back and bite Harry in the backside? R&R please what did you think of this chapter? xD


	26. Chapter 26

Moving On

Chapter 26

"Mr. Potter please accompany me to the headmistress office!" said the secretary coming into his class. Harry knew this was coming, groaning the others all threw him worried looks as he followed her out. Even the Cullen's looked worried and that was saying something.

"Mr. Potter please take a seat!" said the Headmistress crossly.

"Ma'am" said Harry perfectly politely nodding his head curtly sitting down.

"Now I'm sure you realise why I have called you in" she said sternly.

"All I can do is apologise for my actions" said Harry "But if the circumstances were repeated I would do it all over again".

"I do not take sides Mr. Potter but can you tell me why you felt the need to slap Ms. Stanley across the face?" she asked.

"My daughter wouldn't do anything!" protested Mrs. Stanley.

"You will believe her no matter what I say ma'am just like you should really" said Harry "But she was bullying people and saying hurtful things about being orphans. She has both parents she doesn't realise just how lucky she is"

Gasping she rounded on her daughter, seeing her face she couldn't deny the truth. Her daughter had her face hidden and an ashamed look on her face. She had never heard anything like this from her daughter, what had made her say such things about unfortunate children.

"I lost both my parents when I was one years old, only to be given to my aunt she wasn't the best aunt in the world and that's putting it lightly. I'm sorry I lost my anger but saying things like no one wants them isn't the nicest thing in the world" said Harry.

"Never the less she didn't deserve to be hit Mr. Potter" said the headmistress.

"I know and as I said earlier I wish I hadn't hit her but I cannot regret my actions and will accept whatever punishment you see fit even if I am expelled" said Harry.

"You wont be expelled Mr. Potter, you will have detention every day for a week" said the headmistress.

"Yes Ma'am" said Harry politely.

"As for you Ms. Stanley you will have three weeks of detention and if I hear anything of the sort coming from your mouth again you will be suspended" said the headmistress.

"You are grounded for two months lady! That is not how I raised you!" shouted Mr. Stanley.

"Mr. Potter your guardians will be informed I couldn't get them this is why they are not here" said the headmistress.

"Yes Ma'am" said Harry respectfully.

"Both of you will report to me after school tonight for your detentions" said the head teacher. "Now go and get back to your classes" she said softly. She had given them their punishment and by the looks of it - it was just a regrettable incident.

"Thank you ma'am" said Harry respectfully nodding to Mr and Mrs Stanley he left the room.

* * *

Harry went back to the classroom and sat down beside Neville, "Is everything alright? What happened?"

"Weeks worth of detention" shrugged Harry not fussy.

"That's it?" asked a shocked Ron turning around in his chair.

"Yes, I've got to go see her after this class is over with" said Harry, "She got the worst three weeks of detention oh and her parents grounded her for two months"

"Good!" said Hermione, she knew it was wrong for Harry to hit her but she knew the girl had deserved it for what she had said. If Harry hadn't hit her Hermione feared she would have hit her herself. She had lost her parents and to hear a girl so cruelly saying that to anyone was horrible.

"She deserved all she got!" said Luna; she had lost her own mother when she was younger then her father she knew how Harry felt.

"She did" said Neville angrily, they needed to let some steam off, and Neville had only stopped himself hitting her because she was a girl. Having lost his parents at the same time as Harry he really wanted to slap her for what she said.

"Look lets leave it at that before one of us ends up bloody expelled" said Harry.

"Did you hear everyone?" asked Ron smirking.

"Yeah," smirked Harry "Everyone was practically hooting that is apart from her friends"

"So you have to stay after" smirked Luna cheesing.

"Unfortunately" sighed Harry. "So much for that race" longing in his voice.

"There will be other times" smirked Hermione.

"Yeah" said Harry "English is boring!" he added as an afterthought.

"Well its not bad, just helps if you weren't so bright and finished what she asked you to do in half an hour" said Hermione sarcastically.

'_Teachers coming' _sang Fred in their heads.

Sitting right in their seats they looked at the teacher innocently.

"How are you all getting on?" asked the teacher Ms. Moor softly.

"We are finished" said Hermione softly.

"How is that possible?" asked Ms. Moor lifting the work up to inspect it she was surprised when she couldn't find anything wrong with it.

The teacher was very surprised they had done two hours work in less than an hour. She picked up their work; she noticed only the new students had gotten everything finished. She told them they could do as they pleased for the remaining hour that was left.

'_That was easy…'_Said George.

'_Yeah…maybe we should have gone higher up' _said Fred.

'_You're not the only one' _said Hermione, it was dead easy but they couldn't change it now.

'_Cullen hasn't stopped staring at you for the past ten minutes' _said Fred sounding curious.

Harry's head snapped up looked at Edward Cullen; his head flew away as if it hadn't been there. Harry frowned what on earth could Cullen want? Why was he staring at him? Did the boy think them a threat? No they couldn't Harry knew they looked human; maybe the fact they didn't have a scent was bothering him. Harry smirked and thought to himself let him keep trying to work it out.

'_What are you thinking?' _asked Luna _'I can feel your amusement miles away' _

'_Wondering what Cullen could want' _said Harry.

'_What have you come up with?' _asked Neville.

'_I think maybe the lack of scent is confusing them' _said Harry.

'_Are you forgetting the Brawny one saw us in the forest?' _said Ron.

'_Fuck! I completely forgot about that!' _groaned Harry.

'_Don't worry the others wont believe him, we don't look like vampires'_ said Hermione.

'_I don't know…they look really close' _said Harry.

The bell went, the hour was finally over they gathered their things up unable to believe the two period class was already over. It was finally time to go home, well for everyone else apart from Harry.

"See you later" smirked Hermione as they left.

Harry scowled at the lot of them and made way for the headmistress office to report for his detention.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Ron when he saw the Cullens looking at their cars looking impressed.

"Nothing just stopped that Crawley boy vandalising your car" sneered Rosalie.

"That idiot! if he so much as scratches it I will kill him!" growled Ron it was a bloody present from his friend he wasn't going to allow it to be vandalised.

"Thank you" said Hermione softly.

"You're welcome" said Edward curtly.

"Nice car you have" said Neville looking at Edwards Volvo.

"So much for fitting in though our cars sit out like sore thumbs" sighed Luna fishing her keys out of her bag.

"I'll wait on Harry I dont want him coming out to find his car destroyed" said Ron.

"It's alright I will stay" said Edward.

"Why?" asked Hermione suspicously.

"Well I want to thank him for sticking up for us like that" said Edward.

"He didnt stick up for you" said Hermione curtly "He did it for himself and all of us we all have lost our parents"

"Ah, I'm sorry" said Alice softly.

"Nothing we can do" shrugged Luna.

"That's the best attitude to have" smiled Alice. She liked them alot, she didnt know why but she felt she had alot in common expecially with the blonde one. Her instincts hadnt let her down before so she wasnt going to ignore them.

"I'm glad someone finally brought that bitch down a peg or two" sneered Rosalie stiffly. She hated to admit it but they had won her respect for slapping Jessica and sticking up for their mother 'Esme'.

"Well she has been brought down" smirked Ron "She was taken home after she got grilled"

"How do you know?" asked Jasper.

"She didnt come to English and she has it as well I remember her saying it earlier on" said Ron rolling his eyes.

"We better get going, our guardians will begin to wonder where we are. Dont bother waiting on Harry they are all gone, I doubt they will come back" said Hermione always the most sensible one.

"Race time?" smirked Ron racing for his car at a normal pace not wanting to let the vampires know they were vampires.

The different coloured cars were out and speeding away before they knew it, Edward got into his Volvo the others followed suit.

* * *

Everyone loved the fact Harry hit Jessica no one more than me i can assure you :P but he does have to pay for his actions but dont worry they aren't all that bad! read on and find out its well worth it! and i hope you are enjoying it need some ideas on how to spice the story up though so please if you fancy it send some ideas my way! something original : P anyways cya


	27. Chapter 27

Moving On

Chapter 27

"Where is Harry?" asked Sirius who was eager to know all about their first day at school. Seeing their shifty look he grew worried, Lucius and Severus came in Remus was up the stairs sleeping. He had been ill lately, and it was nothing to do with the full moon.

"He…He's uh in detention" said Ron waiting for the fireworks to come.

"Detention?! In his first day at a new school! Well done Harry" grinned Sirius gleefully.

"What happened?" asked Severus, he had learned not everything was what he thought of it when Harry Potter was concerned now he knew better than to make assumptions around him.

"He let his anger take control of him and he slapped a girl across the face" winced Neville realizing how bad it sounded.

"Why?" asked Lucius he knew this was very out of character for Harry. He squashed Severus' hand to stop him saying anything he would no doubt regret.

"Because this bitch started saying horrible things about orphans in school and how no one probably wanted them" snapped Fred angrily.

"Oh dear" said Sirius sitting down, he understood why Harry would do what he did now. Being orphaned at the tender age of one had made him resent people with parents. Someone with parents no doubt saying things like that Harry would take it personally. He was just glad no one mentioned Harry's parents otherwise there would have been hell.

Even Severus Snape knew not to talk horribly about James Potter any longer. He had learned the hard way Harry's magic reacted violently whenever anyone spoke about his parents particularly his mother - Vernon's sister Marge is proof of that. Not that Severus would ever say anything horrible about Lily because she had been his life for such a long time. His reason for living, until he blew it anyway.

"Where is he now?" asked Severus.

"Detention" said George.

"Don't give him a hard time about it!" warned Hermione.

"We will be giving him a hard time!" snapped Severus.

"Don't he is older now he no longer wants a father figure he just wants guidance" said Hermione. They soon left, racing outside the forest having a ball running about beating each other. Hermione and Luna mostly watched Ron and Neville racing.

Severus hated to admit it but he knew his childe better than the rest and new that's what Harry needed the most. Grounding him would make him rebel and maybe go of on his own. Lucius would never order Harry to do anything he was just there for him, he would support whatever Severus chose to do.

"Just leave Harry be when he gets in Black I fear Ms. Granger is as usual correct" said Severus. He would never get used to being nice to Hermione; it was just too weird being nice to his students.

"He hit a girl!" said Sirius.

"With good reason, he no doubt regrets it already so do yourself a favour and do not alienate him or you will find him leaving on his own taking the others with him" said Severus.

Sirius growled and stomped to Remus' room, nearly crushing the stairs to dust. He sat beside Remus for ages waiting on him wakening up, thinking back to everything he sighed when he realised Snape was probably right. Everyone seemed to be right these days, he should be happy celebrating, but he wasn't he was worrying about Remus about Harry the others…he had worried that long he wasn't sure how not to worry.

He knew he would have to change if he wanted the others in his life - he hated the fact he was going to have to stop worrying about Harry because then he will know Harry doesn't need his help he was a grown man himself.

Eventually Harry's car came zooming up and before Severus knew it Harry was standing in the living room. "I need to feed," said Harry.

"Have you taken the potion?" asked Severus shocked.

"Yes!" said Harry looking really freaked out.

"I'll make them stronger the new cauldrons might have something to do with it, go take another one it wont harm you" said Severus softly.

"Your back!" squealed Hermione hugging him "How are you?"

"Hungry, I'm going to take another potion don't worry" said Harry.

"Maybe it's because you are stronger magically than us that it's happening" said Hermione looking thoughtful.

"Possible" said Severus; he was beginning to think he was stupid with Granger around him all the time. Oh well suppose it was better to have more than one opinion at least the others wont be giving him more suggestions.

"I take it they told you about this afternoon?" asked Harry softly, he had been waiting for the storm when he got home.

"We know but we trust you not to let your anger get the best of you again" said Severus his eyes were soft in understanding.

Harry smiled sadly, nodding his head he was sure he was going to get shouted at. However, he wasn't even getting grounded it was a well and truly different experience. Harry decided he liked it like this - advising him telling him to try and not do it again. They were finally accepting he wasn't a child any longer.

"I wont I promise" said Harry softly.

"Luna want's to ask you something" said Hermione quickly.

"You wanted to ask him too!" protested Luna glaring at Hermione.

"You can ask him" said Hermione.

"Can Vampire's have babies?" asked Luna looking petrified of the answer.

"No, not normally" said Severus.

Upon seeing their faces fall he gave them the good news.

"But I've created a potion that keeps your organs alive and at the correct temperature you have to take it every week then when its near delivery time you must have a caesarean" said Severus.

"Has it been tested?" asked Ron.

"Indeed, this is how me and Narcissa had Draco and were able to pull of a normal married couple so long" said Lucius.

"Oh" said Fred, he never thought of that.

"That's great" said Hermione beaming proudly.

"No babies until after your finished school" said Severus narrow eyed.

"Look we are not children please stop treating us as such, if me and Hermione wanted to have a child right now we would go ahead regardless" said Ron.

Severus wanted to hiss in anger at the fact they were talking to him like they knew what they were getting into. Grinding his teeth he had to admit defeat he wasn't their parents and didn't want to act like one either.

"Fair enough I guess I still see you as students I need to protect" said Severus admitting the truth.

"That's understandable all you did when we were at Hogwarts was protect us" said Harry. Remembering all the times that Snape had come to rescue them, especially against a werewolf.

"Go take the potion" said Severus softly, "Me and Lucius are going out to buy food" he finished with a grimace. A part of their cover they hated the most, each month they went and bought a whole cart of food, which they gave to people who were hard off in little houses as far away from the house they could manage.

"Ok" said Harry he was up the stairs in seconds the others followed him waited on him taking the potion then began talking.

"The Cullen's spoke to us" said Hermione.

"What? Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"They stopped the idiots vandalizing the cars" said Ron looking very pissed off.

"If they so much as scratch any of them they won't see straight for a year!" snapped Harry he didn't buy expensive cars for others to vandalize them.

"What else was said?" asked Harry.

"They basically just thanked us for what you did, stuck up for them I don't think they are used to that" admitted Fred.

"Huh I didn't do it for just them" said Harry.

"Exactly what we told them, but we have them curious" said George.

"So they will be watching us like hawks" said Neville.

"I'm not really fussy they can find out for all I care" said Harry rolling his eyes "It's not as if they will go and tell everyone, not without exposing themselves!"

"True" smirked Luna "But it wont come to that".

"Have you had any visions?" asked Harry.

Luna told them she thought she had visions when she was human but had been unable to remember them. However, she felt when things were going to go wrong or if things were going to be good.

"I've not had one that I remember yet" said Luna put out, "Or any at all since I became a vampire. You would know if I did I blank out"

"True" said Harry.

"I wonder if anyone will get any special powers," said Ron, he knew some vampires' got special powers he had read it in the books.

"With us having magic I doubt it" said Hermione.

"I won't be surprised if Harry has some kind of special power" smirked George.

"If I do you all will have one" said Harry he hoped so because he hated being special or the odd one out.

* * *

WOOOHOOOOO!!! XD I FINALLY UPDATED YES! PHEW I WAS BEGINING TO THINK I HAD LOST MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY ALSO BUT NOPE ITS PROVED ME WRONG! ALTHOUGH I AM KINDA STUCK NOW NEED SOME IDEAS ON WHERE TO GO FROM HERE...IN THIS LIFE SEEMS TO HAVE A HELLUVA LOT MORE MUESSE THAN THIS ONE XD ANYAWYS HOPE YOUR ENJOYING IT! WILL HARRY LIKE EDWARD STRAIGHT AWAY? OR WILL THEY GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER? WILL I HAVE LUCIUS AND SEVERUS TRYING TO MAKE A POTION SO THEY CAN BECOME FATHERS THEMSELVES? R&R PLEASE BYE XX


	28. Chapter 28

The characters in this story do not belong to me I am just using them as I see fit. Bringing you OOC characters :P Which I'm sure you are all loving well hopefully anyways I'm going to get the story started! Bye for now.

Moving On

'Mind Speaking'

"Normal Talk"

/Writing/

$Parseltonge$

Chapter 28

The next day they were back at school, everyone was thanking Harry for bringing Jessica down a peg or two. Harry was very uncomfortable, he hadn't meant for this to make him bloody popular again. Fates had a bloody nerve was all he could think as he walked into the school.

"Hi" smiled Angela.

"Hello Angela right?" asked Harry curiously.

"That's right" she grinned very surprised that someone she had just met remembered her name.

"Who's that?" asked Hermione.

"Who?" asked Angela.

"The girl with the Cullen's" said Hermione.

"Oh that's Isabella Swan she used to be our friend now she just hangs around with them" said Angela sounding rather sad.

"Oh right" said Hermione.

"The Friday before you came she was in an accident that's why she's been off" said Angela "She is rather accident prone"

Hermione giggled, that reminded her of someone she knew - Neville who seemed to catch on and glared at her.

"She just about got killed just weeks after she started here, snow screwed Tyler's van and almost killed her thankfully Edward Cullen was there and pulled her out of the way. I'm surprised he wasn't hurt" said Angela.

"Well it would take a lot to hurt him" said Ron snorting.

"Seems like it" smiled Angela.

"So I take it she's with Edward then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah they have been going out for a while now" said Angela.

"Well that's nice" said Neville holding onto Luna.

"Well I'm going to hand in our signed forms we forgot to do it yesterday" said Harry walking towards the office the others following him "See you later Angela"

"Bye Harry" said Angela walking towards Tyler and Newton's car just because she didn't take sides didn't mean she wasn't going to talk to them.

"She's human what on earth is she doing with a vampire?" asked Harry as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know" said Hermione "Do you think she knows?"

"It's not our business if she knows or not" said Harry, "By the way I think I'm learning my new vampire power"

"Really?" asked Luna really excited "What is it?"

"I can read minds" grinned Harry "All of them," wait a couple of months and he wouldn't like it so much more.

"Can you read our minds?" asked Neville wearily.

"Nope," grinned Harry "Can't do that I'm afraid must have something to do with Occlumancy you learned before being turned, Mione lower your mind shield's."

Hermione did as she asked then thought to herself 'Can you hear me Harry?'

"Cool! It is your sheilds stopping me!" smirked Harry. He couldn't help but laugh as he felt their magic going to protect their thoughts even more. Harry was thankful don't get him wrong he didn't want to hear his friends thoughts all the time. Especially if they began thinking about their loved ones he would find that utterly disgusting.

"Classes are starting let's go" said Hermione looking at her watch, that said they all walked to their respective classes.

Hermione and Harry went to biology which Edward, Alice and Bella as well as a few others Harry recognised.

"Mione?" asked Harry after five minutes of silence. None of the Humans could hear him and he completely forgot about Edward and Alice being vampires and probably able to hear him.

"What?" whispered Hermione curiously.

"Did you ever want to become a vampire?" asked Harry.

"No! only when I realised it was the only way I would ever be able to stay with Ron and you and not let you see me dying of old age" said Hermione.

"Well Isabella seems to have many thoughts of vampires shes obsessed with becoming one" said Harry looking more than disturbed.

"Harry she must love Edward" said Hermione her eyes glazing over she was always a lover of romance novels.

"That's the thing Mione! She doesn't care about him she just wants turned into a vampire! God knows what she will done when she gets her way" said Harry.

"It's none of our business remember" said Hermione.

"I know" said Harry "But we best keep an eye on her she is a power seeking bitch."

"Then we will" said Hermione "Now get work!"

That said they began working, they didn't notice Alice holding onto Edward with a death grip. It was the only thing keeping him in his seat, Alice had a look in her eye, she had seen this she knew it was true she must have heard what Harry had heard. Bella was looking at him concerned but Edward was in too much turmoil to really care much.

------------0

"What happened?" asked the others once they were away from everyone else, it was lunch time and Alice whispered to them to meet at the car. They were all now sitting huddled in Edward's Volvo, Edward wasn't talking at all.

"The new students…they can read minds," said Alice "I don't know how but they can do what Edward can only he cant read his friends mind."

"Including ours?" asked Rosalie looking scared.

"I don't know, I don't think so" said Alice "I didn't see him reading Edwards mind but it might just be a one mind link like the one of the Volturi"

"Maybe if it is we are still in trouble" said Jasper "I think its time we dealt with them" his family came first being in the war made him like that.

"What did he hear anyway? Who was he listening too?" asked Rosalie looking directly at Alice worried about her brother who seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Bella is using him," said Alice sadly "She wants to be a vampire"

"WHAT!? Why" Rosalie asked totally shocked.

"Power, who knows?" asked Alice.

"Has she asked you to turn her Edward?" asked Emmett.

His nodding head was enough for them.

"I'm going to kill her" snarled Rosalie Emmett stopped her doing anything rash Rosalie might be a bitch some times but she loves her family like the rest of them.

"Do not touch her" said Edward "I'm not moving again and it would set the wolves on us"

"Who are they?" asked Jasper looking frustrated.

"I told you they are vampires! I'm sure they were running" said Emmett.

"How do they look so human?" asked Jasper.

"And breathing" said Alice.

"I don't know, I recon someone should watch them" said Rosalie.

"I will" said Edward.

"Be careful then" said Rosalie they all agreed Edward would watch them and find out what he could on them.

"Right now what do we do about Bella?" asked Alice sadly, there goes her best friend.

"Edward can deal with her, if I have to I will kill her" said Rosalie.

"Then it's sorted then" said Alice.

"Come on lets go home" said Alice softly.

Edward started the car up without complaint and reversed they saw Bella running outside trying to get to them but Edward just hit the gas and they were speeding away home.

-------------0

"They have gone home" said Hermione they had been watching the Cullen's from the shadows.

"I think they heard us Harry" said Hermione looking worried.

"Don't worry we will protect ourselves" said Harry "If they try anything we will do what we have to do"

"Even though I wouldn't want to do it" said Neville. "They are one of us, and safe"

"True, but if it comes to it I'd rather it them than us" said Harry.

"Damn right," said Ron. "Hopefully that day wont come." he really didn't want to fight fellow vampires but to protect Hermione he would do anything.

"We are V's and W's they wont be able to hurt us" said Luna, they all knew what she meant, Vampires, Witches and Wizards.

They finished their school for the day and decided to keep the information to themselves. Any sign of them becoming dangerous to them then they would tell the others and deal with them. They were all hoping it didn't come to that because they had left the Wizarding world behind to have a normal life. Killing vampires isn't exactly what you would call a normal life.

They didnt realise one way or another they would be killing vampires.

* * *

I Really Am struggling With this storry hopefully now this will keep my muse going lol I cant stop this now not after you all waited so long for them to come to forks. Which Vampires am i talking about? the Cullens? who will get killed? will the cullens come after them? I added bella did you like that? will Edward still pretend to go out with her? or will she be publicly humilliated by the cullens? making the cullens even more outcasts than they were and no one bothered when they are killed? R&R please!


	29. Chapter 29 EDITED VERSION PLEASE READ!

Moving On

'_Mind Speaking'_

"_Normal Talk"_

_/Writing/_

_$Parseltonge$_

Chapter 29 EDITED VERSION PLEASE RE_READ SORRY ABOUT THAT!

Edward true to his word did keep an eye on Harry and the others but while he watched they ate drank, studied and did everything else. Edward was beginning to think that Emmett was hallucinating that they were running - they seemed like every normal family.

He had been terribly confused when he thought he saw someone apparating onto the property, he shrugged it off and thought he was seeing things. What he had seen was Draco being Portkey'ed to the Potter residence, things were slightly awkward at first but soon they were getting on rather well. Harry did help as well as the fact they were all growing up now and not just eleven years old who believed everything was black and white - that Gryffindors were good and Slytherins were evil.

Draco had been there for three days and learned everything about Forks the powers they would get and joined them in their workouts - learning magic. Even if they had left school they still wanted to learn, maintain control over their magic and tried to make their new 'powers' mainfest. So he knew everything about Harry having his powers, about Luna's seer abilities and most of all he had learned about the Cullens.

Edward was watching but what he didnt understand was what he was seeing was an illusion, created by the people in the house so they all appeared normal just in case anyone investigated. However, when Edward went closer he could actually hear what they were seeing, they weren't in their bedrooms which were the only places that had silencing spells. They were currently lounging in the living room talking about sweet nothing when Luna spaced out on them.

"Luna! What did you see?" asked Hermione looking worried. She hadn't had many visions so it still worried them when she suddenly went still on them. They didnt realise that they would always be like that, just like the Cullens were with Alice.

The whole scene seemed very familiar to him he was getting a sense of de je vu.

"Alice is in danger" said Luna.

"Let the Cullen's take care of their own" snapped Draco.

"Alice is the seer you know" said Hermione.

"Oh hell come on then!" growled Harry "Where is she?"

"The fields ten minutes away" said Luna.

Just like old times Luna, Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco raced out his time instead of wanting to get them in trouble he wanted to help. As much as they didn't want to get involved - they couldn't let someone get hurt by Vampire's that were out for people's blood or revenge.

They noticed another blur beside them; he was actually as fast as Harry which was saying something. Harry was the fastest out of the group, Edward coming up second and Ron third the others were behind. Either Edward had heard his sister's shouts or he had been listening onto them and Harry really didn't want it to be the second one or he was going to go mental at the boy. Hermione had Draco on her back, much to his embarrassment but he knew he would never in a million years keep up with them otherwise.

"So you're the bitch that got away from me" snarled the vampire.

"You killed my sire!" snarled Alice despite being ganged up by three vampires - two men and a woman.

"We are hungry but I shall deal with you first" sneered James.

"Then you will deal with my family," said Alice "They will know its you." she knew her family wouldn't be coming she was the seer in the family. They wouldn't know ever what happened to her until she died and the bond she shared with Jasper died then they would know she had been killed.

"You killed her sire?" asked Laurent sounding shocked; he couldn't believe that James had killed another vampire.

"He stole my meal, my prize" snarled James still holding Alice by the neck. Victoria had her arms stopping her from being able to fight back.

Suddenly a voice hissed to let her go.

"Are you going to make me" snarled James moving in to snap Alice's neck.

Suddenly James found himself in the air, Ron looked shocked and dropped James back to the ground like a stone. The others were all happy Ron had found his power but they didn't have the time to think any more about it.

Just as quick Hermione shouted Incendio but it came out of her hand massive and billowing and it hit James with such force he was burning to a crisp within minutes.

"He needs to be ripped to pieces or he will survive!" said Edward watching the happenings wide eyed.

Laurent and Victoria seeing what was happening knowing they had no chance ran from the scene. Or they tried to, Neville had Laurent in his hands within minutes, apparation was handy at times, as fast as vampires were they couldn't appear anywhere they wanted instantaneously.

"Why are you here?" snarled Neville apparating right back to where the others were finishing with James.

"To feed like any real vampire" snarled Laurent glaring at Edward when he said that.

"Just because they drink the blood of animals it doesn't make them lesser than you it makes them better than you" snapped Hermione.

"I'm sure" said Laurent now looking really unsure. He was looking at James' dead corpse looking more than a little sick.

"Is she ok?" asked Harry asking Luna.

"She's fine" said Luna still hugging Alice to her; she had left them to deal with the others she had went straight to Alice. Who was a little bruised and emotionally hurt apart from that she was fine. Vampire's can hurt one another and when they hurt each other it hurt like hell because they were no longer used to pain.

"How did you do that?" asked Alice her brother was now checking her over making sure she was alright.

"I guess our secrets out now" said Ron.

"Question is do we want to tell them?" asked Neville.

"No first question is what we do with him!" snarled Draco looking like nothing would please him more than to kill him. He hated people who ganged up on one person; it reminded him of the Death Eaters.

"Let him go, but listen here," snarled Harry "IF I GET SO MUCH OF A WHIF OF YOU OR THAT BITCH HERE IN FORKS I'll KILL YOU MYSELF."

"Fine, yes, I won't be bac…k here" stuttered Laurent.

"Good, go away your stench is disgusting" said Draco.

Neville let him go smirking as Laurent tried to get away that quickly he actually fell down before getting up and running away not even once looking back.

"Bloody hell man I thought this crap was over" sighed Draco. He hated to admit it but this was the best fun he had, had in ages. Everything was mudane back in the Wizarding world people enjoying peace they hadnt fought for in a war they had hid like cowards.

"Apparently not" sighed Harry his green eyes going dull.

"Come on let's go to my home" said Alice.

"Looks like we are going" grinned Luna, causing her and Luna to giggle as they started taking a leisurely walk back towards the Cullen's home.

"Oh great there's two of them shoot me now" said Draco dramatically, of course he already knew about Alice as well.

The others all laughed the tense feelings evaporated as they all walked in companionable silence to the Cullen's Edward taking the lead. Draco had refused to go on anyone elses back, and didnt know where he was going to apparate so they had no other option but to walk. They needed the walk to clear their thoughts anyway.

"Fred and George are going to be so pissed they missed this!" grinned Ron in glee.

"They should not have went to see about opening a joke shop then" sniffed Hermione.

By Then they had reached the Cullens residence they were invited in Edward holding the door open for them.

"Edward what did you find out…" said Carlisle coming out of his office and to the stairs only to shut up.

"Carlisle I'd like to introduce you to Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Harry they are the new students" said Edward hoping the others wouldn't put together the pieces. "This is their friend Draco who was here visiting them for a while."

"So you were watching us?" asked Harry looking angry.

"They didn't see anything Harry because it looks like a normal house and at certain times people will see us eating foods like at dinner time its all part of the wards" smirked Hermione "I bet that had you confused, did you even suspect we were vampire's?"

"I knew you were, the others didn't believe me" said Emmett sounding wounded that his family had doubted him.

The others winced at that even Rosalie - they just wished they had taken his word for it now.

"I am sorry I was just protecting my family" said Edward.

"Its fine" said Hermione softly; she would have done the same.

"Do you all have your powers?" asked Ron looking curious - he had his he could move things with his mind. Even humans or rather vampires it was cool and he was really happy.

"We don't all have powers" said Edward "I can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulative and feel emotions." This surprised the Cullen's very much Edward must trust them completely what had happened.

Suddenly the door opened and shut within seconds.

"Alice what's the matter?" asked Jasper over to his lover in seconds worried about her.

"There were other vampires in Forks" said Edward.

"James Laurent and Victoria were there names, they killed Waylon Fong and the security guard down in mason" said Edward. They had known vampires were there when Carlisle was called to the scene of a crime only to find it was an 'animal attack' more like a vampire attack. The Cullen's had been on guard ever since.

"They were going to kill Alice" said Neville.

"Thankfully Luna had a vision and we went to see if she was alright" said Harry downplaying everything.

"You saved me! If you hadn't come then" said Alice protesting at the fact Harry and the others were down playing the situation.

"Look Harry isn't very comfortable with praise and likes to downplay everything. He's been doing it since he was eleven he hates attention" said Hermione softly "Of course doesn't mean he didn't get attention." she finished with a grin.

"Where are my manners? Please come in properly and sit down," said Esme shuffling them in before she asked the question that was bothering her "What kind of child doesn't like attention?"

"The kind that's abused all their life" said Draco in defence of Harry. That was one thing he didn't like how people questioning Harry like that. Why did someone need a reason to stay out of the spotlight? After hearing the truth about Harry Potter's homelife he felt like his entire life had spun on its Axis.

"I am sorry" said Esme looking ready to cry if she could have she would be.

"It's alright!" soothed Harry but it seemed to make her worse, Carlisle cuddled her into him soothing her. Alice was getting the same treatment with Jasper and Emmett was Harry felt a nudge of jealously why didn't he have that? He didn't know that Edward himself was having the exact thoughts.

All Edward had was a girl who wanted to be a vampire.

Just then his phone rang, it was Bella he flipped the phone up, ended the call and switched his phone off. He didn't want to deal with her right now; he just wanted to know more about those mysterious newcomers. Especially the single one. He was absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

Here we go my first twilight cross over phew never thought i'd get it out of my head. will harry survive? or die before he meets his soul mate. will he be turned? by someone or Edward? if you vote that he survives of course! R&R please


	30. Chapter 30

Moving On

'_Mind Speaking'_

"_Normal Talk"_

_/Writing/_

_$Parseltonge$_

Chapter 30

"So where are you from and why did you move so far away from the United Kingdom?" asked Carlisle curiously. It had been eating him up inside since they had moved, it wasn't every day that someone moved from the UK to Forks for no reason.

"Well to be honest everything would need explained if we were to answer that question" said Hermione frowning thoughtfully.

"We might as well tell them" sighed Harry.

"Must we tell them everything?" moaned Draco paling a little.

"Yeah it is for the best" said Harry he didn't want them digging anything they didn't want to tell them up. Or worse yet going to the UK just to see what they could find out about them.

"Where do we start? Harry I think its best if you started" said Hermione.

Glowering at Hermione, he huffed then began his tale "We are Witches and Wizards we find out when we are eleven unless you have magical parents. My parents were magical but they died when I was one and a half years old. I somehow survived a curse that should have killed me, I was sent to my magic hating relatives and there I was abused and kept in a cupboard" said Harry.

"We didn't become friends right away, me and Harry were friends right away" said Ron grinning "Unfortunately I wasn't the brightest then and I upset Hermione on Halloween that's when the trouble started. Someone let a troll in and Hermione was still in the bathroom so me and Harry went to save her. After that we were unseperatable we did everything together."

"We discovered there was someone evil at the school trying to steal something," smirked Hermione "The philosophers stone - made by Nicolas Flamel three hundred years ago it could turn any metal into pure gold and of course prolong your life" the others rolled their eyes only Hermione would give more information than what was needed.

"We got through all these obstacle's and I ended up sacrificing myself so Harry and Hermione could continue…" said Ron.

"There wasn't enough potion so we could get through the flames without being burnt so one of us went forward and one went back….I went to get help while Harry continued onwards" said Hermione.

"Why didn't you go and ask for help?" demanded Esme looking shocked children shouldn't want to do those kind of things.

"We did before we went down, we told her and she just told us to leave that the stone was perfectly safe" sneered Ron.

"Just like that?! She didn't even check it out?" said Esme looking rather shocked.

"No she didn't check it out to her we were just stupid trouble making eleven year olds" said Hermione shaking her head.

"I stopped Quirrell from getting the stone and then that was basically the end of our first year" said Harry.

"How did you stop them?" asked Edward curiosity was killing him.

"When he touched me….he burnt to ash something to do with my mother sacrificing herself for me when I was a baby" said Harry.

They wall turned wide eyed at him, suddenly very afraid of him he could turn people to ash if they touched him? That was a very scary thought, the younger ones realised they were being stupid because they had seen many people touch him at school.

"Please tell me your next few years you were allowed to be a child! Not continue saving this school!" fumed Esme angry at the negligence of the school.

"No they just got better and better" grinned Harry sarcasm lacing his words heavily.

"So what happened?" asked Rosalie looking sympathetic.

"Well I wasn't getting any mail from my friends and I assumed they had forgotten about me. I was wrong it was a house elf trying to stop me going back to Hogwarts…silly little thing was trying to save me!" grinned Harry his eyes lightening up genuinely for the first time he obviously had an enormous love for this house elf.

"Yeah he took it way too far, sent a bludger that could break every bone in your body to chase after him. If it wasn't for Hermione he might have been in the hospital wing for quite a while" said Ron.

"Not to forget he tried to stop you getting to school, so you took a charmed flying car to school! Being seen by no less than seven Muggles!" said Hermione, Ron and Harry started laughing themselves silly Hermione didn't realise that she had said the exact same words Severus Snape had used in those days.

"Yeah and broke my wand!" said Ron, "Which was a nightmare but at the end of the day it did save us"

Harry nodded "Yeah we had a new teacher as usual defence against the dark arts, he was a total fraud and obsessed with himself and fame which he tried to use me to get more off" sneered Harry.

"There was strange things happening at School the school cat Mrs. Norris was found petrified above her the words 'The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Re-Opened Enemies Of The Heir Beware' and ghosts and students were apparently being petrified" said Ron.

"I was one of them, but once I found out I used a mirror to see around corners, I ended up petrified too. The piece of paper I left scrunched in my hand was found by Harry and Ron, I didn't join in this adventure only heard all about it after I woke up" smiled Hermione remembering the pride she felt when she woke up and they told her.

"What could petrify you?" asked Carlisle frustrated he couldn't think of anything that could do what they were suggesting.

"It was a basilisk, the glare of a basilisk can kill you, but thankfully no one had looked it in the eye and they were only petrified" said Hermione.

"Our teacher the fraud tried to run so we forced him to come down with us," smirked Harry "He tried to oblivate us, which means remove our memories and take the credit for something he hadn't done. Of course that's what he had been doing previously obliviating people and taking credit for things he had not done."

"So what happened to him did he go to prison?" asked Jasper.

"No he's in a mental hospital his own spell backfired and he lost all his own memories" grinned Ron thinking back on his empty face asking who he was. 'Hello…who are you…who am I'

"Good that man deserved everything he got!" said Rosalie smugly.

"Yeah, but he was rather pitiful afterwards," said Ron, "you would have had to have seen him to agree."

"Dare we ask about third year? I'm assuming you were fourteen then? if I have the British system correct?" asked Carlisle.

"Well you have the British system right but in the wizarding world we start at the age of eleven, I was thirteen in third year, obviously" said Harry.

"There are many things in the wizarding world, there is a creature so dark its very presence could chill you to the bone, take every happy memory you have and leave you feeling empty." explained Hermione.

"And it can suck your soul out" said Ron fake cheer in his voice.

"Jesus" said Jasper, the others were all thinking exactly the same.


	31. Chapter 31

Moving on

Sorry its been so long since i last updated everythings just gotten so on top of me i've hardly had any time to myself but hey ... i'm updating now so lets get on with it eh? take care

Chapter 31

"They are called the Dementors" said Draco "They guard the magical prison called Azkaban"

"How do the prisoners survive?" gasped a shocked Esme.

"There are different levels - the worse the crime the higher up you are and the more guards there is no one has ever came out of there sane" admitted Draco, as far as he knew.

"Apart from Sirius Black" said Luna.

"SIRIUS BLACK?" gasped Esme "That mass murderer? He was on the television they thought he may have gone abroad, he was magical?"

"Yea but also very innocent he was set up" said Harry a little defensively.

"I see," said Esme shocked.

"Third year was mostly about Sirius Black escaping" said Harry.

"And the Dementors nearly killing you on what was supposed to be the safest place in the world" Hermione pointed out.

"My goodness! Why didn't you leave? Go somewhere else?" asked Esme, the others were all paying rapt attention to everything that was said.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't have been allowed and I didn't know I had money then either" admitted Harry.

"Dumbledore forced me and Harry to use a time-turner and go back and change things..." Hermione was saying.

"Wooow wait a minute! Time turners? You can time travel?" asked Emmett wide eyed.

"Just hours yes," said Hermione

"We saved an animal called buckbeak and freed Sirius and that was it" said Hermione.

"And the real murderer of those thirteen people and Harry's betrayer resurfaced, that night" said Ron.

"Unlike any normal person I didn't kill him, it let him get away and it was my fault he managed to bring Voldemort back" said Harry bitterly.

"You cannot blame yourself for not wanting to kill someone" said Carlisle passionately "You showed mercy, you showed that you were nothing like him, you stopped yourself from becoming a hold hard boy" said Carlisle respect lacing his voice for the teen. Any boy of thirteen years old confronted with his parents killer would more than likely kill him out of revenge. Harry hadn't and it made him ten times better than any man in Carlisle's eyes.

"See, we aren't the only ones!" grinned Neville.

"It still doesn't make it any easier" said Harry sadly.

"It never does," admitted Carlisle.

"Did you have to go back to those horrible people again?" asked Rosalie - her waning to be a mummy so bad thought it was horrific to send a child back to monsters.

"Of course, but this summer was very fun, I got to go to the Quidditch World Cup, with Ron and his family, the Dursley's got their fireplace blown up and Dudley got a huge massive tongue courtesy of Fred and George Ron's brothers" grinned Harry looking and sounding very carefree for the first time.

Ron grinned wickedly and let Harry continue to tell the tale.

"Unfortunately as usual all good things come to an end, in my case it comes to an end way to fast" sighed Harry suddenly depressed again...

"What happened?" asked Jasper feeling the utter turmoil going through he small teen.

"Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked, the clincher is we were accused of firing the Dark Mark into the sky, that's Voldemort's sign - him Harry Potter he defeater of Voldemort Gryffindors golden boy was accused of firing the dark mark. He hadn't known what it was until that night, I sometimes forgot Harry was clueless to many things this was one of them" sighed Ron.

"I too stupidly assumed he knew until that night" said Hermione nodding her head.

"So he was back then?" asked Rosalie.

"Oh no, just his followers creating havoc preparing for Voldemort's return after eleven years of peace," said Neville.

"He didn't come back until the end of the year" said Luna softly.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament came to Hogwarts that year, Dumbledore's way of trying to recruit more people then, Severus was bound to have known Voldemort was coming back even then, the mark he said had been getting stronger" said Harry.

"That's right, I always wondered why after all those years of it not being there that it suddenly came when Harry was in his fourth year" said Ron.

"I am certain Dumbledore planned it all, he must have known about Moody, if it was even him who entered you're name!" admitted Hermione.

"Is he really that good?" asked Neville.

"He had us doing it during our first and second years I've got no doubt the bloody old fool that he is!" said Hermione.

"You know what Mione, you're probably right I don't think I matters at the moment" sighed Harry.

"Anyway Harry was picked as a fourth contestant after being illegally entered into it," said Hermione, "Dumbledore I'm sure could have got him out of it but decided to test him, and test he did, he let Harry do it all by himself - he had help from Moody though who made sure he knew what he was doing" said Hermione.

"What was in it for him?" asked Edward.

"He helped bring Voldemort back; he made an illegal Portkey in Hogwarts, untraceable so no one would know where whoever touched it was. He made sure that the others were all hurt and Harry was last to get the cup, he didn't count on Harry going to help a fellow student Cedric Diggory and they took it together" said Hermione.

"That was the last time anyone would see Cedric Diggory alive, he was killed by Voldemort's follower and I was tied to a headstone, forced to watch the resurrection of the man who had murdered my parents and planned on murdering me no doubt" said Harry, the haunted look in his eyes had nearly all the Cullen's wincing wondering just what else this young man had been through.

Esme and Alice looked very horrified; Rosalie managed to control her features as well as the Cullen men. How on earth had Harry survived that? How had he escaped the grasp of the maniac that had killed his parents grown men and women at that.

"He used my blood to come back, fortunately his arrogance was his downfall he wanted to duel me man to man thinking I was no match for him, in front of his Death Eaters had to act the hard man...if you could call him that" said Harry "I eventually overpowered him, and ran back for the Portkey and got safely back to Hogwarts".

"He forgets to say he risked his life to bring Cedric Diggory's body back to Hogwarts - giving his parents a chance to give him a proper burial" said Hermione looking at Harry in pride.

Esme was almost falling over in awe at this incredible young man, she had never in her immortal life heard of anyone so selfless as to risk his life to bring back the body of his fellow school mate. Respect was indeed reflected in the eyes of the Cullen family, Harry didn't see it he wasnt looking anyone in the eye.

"After that Dumbledore demanded Harry to go to his office, still in pain after being under a curse that causes imaginable pain to coarse through you're body, bitten by a spider and exhausted after playing the tournament - all Dumbledore cared about was knowing what happened, Dumbledore hated not knowing. Only once he was finished did he let Harry go to the hospital wing - in the end he was shipped back to his Aunt and Uncles..." said Ron.

"Did he not receive any help after the trauma he went through?" asked a shocked Carlisle.

"Never" said Neville looking angry.

"Fifth year was the worst by far; he was attacked by Dementors a woman in the Ministry had sent them after him. Then had the gall to call him a liar and try and get him expelled from Hogwarts - They hadn't liked it when Harry began openly telling everyone Voldemort was back. They made his fifth year a living hell, he got detention with the woman that had told the Dementors to attack him she was using an illegal blood quill on him; he was writing 'I must not tell lies' on the back of his own hand with his own blood for hours" said Luna sadly.

"That's not the worst everyone was turning their backs on him, they believed the Ministry and the papers when they called Harry an attention seeking brat. Harry began getting visions he told no one until he saw my father being bitten by a snake - Voldemort's familiar Nagini" said Ron.

"Not to forget he was having his mind raided by Snape who wasn't teaching him anything, and Dumbledore ignoring him completely" Luna put in.

"He saved my father, but when he had another vision, of his godfather being killed -Sirius Black he believed it he didn't know it was a trap. Everyone here apart from Draco came with Harry," said Ron.

"Ginny came as well," said Hermione quickly.

"We all went with him, I don't know how but somehow we managed to hold our own against fully grown Death Eaters until the others came we were Portkey'd to the hospital wing after seeing Harry possessed, it was so scary" shivered Ron as he remembered.

"I was Portkey'd to the headmasters office, he then told me a prophecy regarding me, why Voldemort had gone to my house in Godric Hollow fourteen years ago" said Harry his eyes glazing slightly "It basically said that one had to kill the other to survive".

"He lost his godfather that night his own Death Eater cousin killed him," said Ron sadly.

"I didn't deserve my friends that year, I was so angry at everything and everyone I took it out on them, I blamed them for what Dumbledore was doing, I was so angry at them for not getting in touch regardless of what Dumbledore said, he told them not to write to me. So I was stuck in Privet Drive not knowing what was happening - who was dying or anything it was very frightening being stuck there I was that desperate I used to sit under the living room window and listen to the news my uncle would never let me sit with them so I had to watch it outside without being seen. Always listening for something strange happening but nothing - they were either really good at covering it up or nothing did happen" sighed Harry.

"At the time we didn't like being shouted at but I think we began understanding it from you're own point of view," said Hermione softly.

"Yeah mate," said Ron nodding his head.

"That was when Harry disappeared," said Luna the others all looked down ashamed, angry and truly defeated.

Jasper looked alarmed; whatever they were going to hear next wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Next Chapter...Their story continues will we hear everything Harry went through for the first time? or will Harry just avoid it as usual? even his friends dont know exactly what happened! so what's it to be? will the two vampires come back wanting revenge? against them laurent and victoria? who will they get? R&R please!


	32. Chapter 32

Moving On

Chapter 32

"Harry was kidnapped, but it all indicated to him walking away not being taken against his will" said Hermione looking deeply ashamed.

"A week later Sirius came back through the veil - The Veil apparently cannot keep people who are already dead. It can't take their souls its trapped inside their bodies, and they cannot move on" said Ron.

"Vampire's have no soul" said Edward sounding so sure of himself.

"They do actually," smirked Hermione "I read up on it, and I know for certain"

Edward gulped, he couldn't hear their mind but they didn't seem the type to lie especially since they were bearing their souls to them. Carlisle smirked softly, making him look even younger without such a serious look on his face. Carlisle knew that it was something that had been bothering Edward since he was turned.

"Who kidnapped you?" asked Jasper, Jasper was the only one that would have dared say it out loud. However, it was refreshing for Harry to see someone that wasnt tip toeing around him. Harry remained silent for a few minutes contemplating if he should tell them, if anyone understood him perhaps a few of the vampires would.

"Dumbledore" was the only thing Harry said.

"Dumbledore? Is it a popular name or was it you're headmaster?" asked Alice shocked.

"The one and only" said Ron angrily.

"Why would he kidnap you? You were on his side" frowned Jasper, he was great at strategies but this one was defiantly baffling him.

"He...uh...well wanted to train me" said Harry sounding unsure himself.

"He wanted to train Harry to defeat Voldemort, break him then planned on killing him" admitted Hermione. Thankfully Harry already knew this and it didn't upset him, vampire or not he could still feel heartache.

"Jesus Christ" muttered Carlisle he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The others weren't fairing any better, the leader of light? The headmaster of a school full of children...it was shocking. The others in all their years on this earth as humans or vampires they had never heard of such things. It was disgusting, immoral and down right wrong to these Vampires it was the worst thing in this world.

"How long were you...gone?" asked Rosalie softly. The snooty girl was nowhere to be seen in place was the real Rosalie who had been turned into a vampire and learned that the world didn't revolve around her. The one that learned she would never be able to have any children, or able to have a normal life again. Only thing was - she still had lots of money.

"At first it was ok, Moody started training me, throwing stinging curses until i learned to do it properly, always saying that a little pain never hurt anyone. It did help i learned the curses and spells quicker that way, worked up my anger." said Harry remembering his first few months there.

"Moody always made sure i got food that would build my strength, potions that would help me grow taller things like that" continued Harry.

"Doesn't seem too bad" said Emmett.

"Until Moody left anyway" sighed Harry sadly, remembering how horrible it got over night.

"Wait a minute Moody didn't take part in it? Did he know?" asked Neville.

"He didn't know, it was really weird it was like he...well respected me knew what i could do and when he was pushing me too far" said Harry smiling slightly.

"Everyone respected you, still do no one takes Voldemort on at the age of fourteen and lives to tell the tale" said Neville grinning with glee.

"Not to forget kicking his arse" smirked Ron.

"This time no one can say you're mum was the hero or Dumbledore" said Luna smugly.

"Plus no adult had fought him and lived to tell the tale never mind beat him" said Hermione the look of pride almost had Harry squirming.

"Well when you put it that way..." smirked Harry.

The Cullen's were surprised by how great the teens got on, it had taken ages for Edward and Rosalie to get on. Esme was shocked, it had taken nearly thirteen years together for all the Cullen's to get on. It was nice to see them getting on so nice, they were like one big family of brothers and sisters. Carlisle wondered if there was a few of them that always started fights - like Jasper and Emmett.

"After Moody left, everything changed, they used to throw curses bordering on illegal until I learned the shields," said Harry. "That was for about a year, then the harder curses began, they would Crucio me until I passed out, then wake me up and repeat the process until I could flawlessly say all the spells they wanted me to."

"The unforgivables? They made you learn that?" asked Neville sadly.

"What are the unforgivables?" asked Edward he hated being out of the loop.

The other Cullen's nodded they too were curious.

"The unforgivable curses - there are three the Imperious curse 'Imperio' gives the castor complete control over the recipient; they can make them do anything from dancing to killing themselves or others. It can make them do things they would never actually be able to do, they could make a ninety year old woman do kart- wheels a paralysed man walk on his feet. Not many people can fight this curse - however, with enough will power or very powerful magic it can be fought and overcome" said Hermione as usual giving a text book version.

The others just rolled their eyes and grinned good naturally to each other some things just did not change. This was one of the times; Hermione just loved giving a full description of everything.

"Magic can do that?" asked Jasper looking a little sick.

"With everything good there is bad, people, magic even creatures are just three examples" Neville sadly.

The Cullen's could only agree with that part - because they knew it was true.

"The next one has already been mentioned the Cruciatus curse 'Crucio' causes unimaginable pain to course through you're body, it's like knives sticking in every part of you, places you didn't even imagine that could cause you pain. The after affects are probably twice as bad nothing is worse than that" shuddered Harry remembering his fourth year being under that curse by Voldemort as powerful as he was.

"The more power you put into it the worse it hurts, it can drive someone insane should it be kept on long enough, turn people into shells of who they used to be." finished Neville his haunted eyes made them think he had experienced it too "My parent's suffered that curse when I was nearly two years old they remained in hospital until they were killed by Death Eaters. They thought it would kill me - they were wrong I was glad they were no longer trapped in their own bodies if anything it made me stronger and more determined to bring Voldemort's rein and his Death Eaters to and end."

"The last and worst unforgivable is the Killing curse 'Avada Kedavra' it killed the person the second it came into contact with them. No one had ever survived the killing curse until at the age of one and a half - the same attack that killed his parents - he survived it," said Luna. "With the help of his mother Lily Evans of course" she finished. Harry hated it when his mother wasnt mentioned - Harry felt he would never have survived if she hadn't sacrificed her life for him.

The Cullen's were wide eyed and not even pretending to breath, that's when they realised they had probably completely shocked them.

Esme felt respect building for a woman who had been dead for years it was something she would do for any of her family in an instant.

"The next worst thing happened when one of my captor's wives died; he got worse, much more aggressive. Two week straight I was beaten, wand taken from me, not learning anything, only time I got rest was when I ended up unconscious" said Harry emotionless, only Jasper could feel the utter turmoil inside of Harry. He may have shut his mind of to everyone but his emotions always came bleeding through as Severus always said to him 'you wear your emotions on you're sleeve' which was true.

"He was left to die when Shacklebolt knew he had gone too far, not even potions would have healed Harry. Luckily I and Ron had overheard Dumbledore talking - we knew we needed help so we went to Severus - who in turn got help from Lucius Malfoy they found Harry in the nick of time. The only way Harry was going to survive to tell the tail was if Severus turned him" said Hermione.

"Wait so how come you all ended up turned?" asked Edward curiously.

"My Ron was dying I practically had to beg Harry to turn him" said Hermione.

"Luna was the same way" said Neville.

"The twins were turned...well one of them by Harry and then the other one became a vampire...they need each other all the time, they aren't whole unless they are together...the thought of one growing old was heartbreaking so he was turned. Then the same happened to us, now we are all vampires and very happy" smiled Hermione.

"Don't you realise you cannot have children?" asked Rosalie sounding angry for the first time at the fact that they had recklessly given up their life to be a vampire.

* * *

Will Hermione Remember that Severus Has That Potion? Or Will This Rerunion Be Cut Short With a Slapping Angry Match Between The New Vamps and The Cullens? R&R


	33. Chapter 33

Moving on

**xoXoxoXoxoXo MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAVE A BRILLIANT NEW YEAR EVERYONE xoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo**

Chapter 33

"Well we are quite lucky in that regard" smiled Hermione, "Our um...Severus is a potions master in the wizarding world and has created a potion that will help people along with that."

"You can have children?" asked Rosalie hurt colouring her voice.

"What is the matter?" asked Harry softly.

"Rosalie has ...well resented the fact she cannot have children since she was turned. She wanted to be a mum so bad, it always gets her down" said Carlisle.

"Resented you for turning her?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Carlisle looking down, he had always felt a weight of guilt when Rosalie began admitting why she hated being a vampire so much.

"Will that potion work on me?" asked Rosalie almost desperately.

Wide eyed Hermione answered "I don't know, it might only work on magical vampires! I mean I can ask Severus for you" she couldn't help but feel sorry for Rosalie.

"You would? Thank you!" said Rosalie, hoping and praying that this mysterious man would say yes, her problems would no longer exist if it did.

"I can't promise anything" protested Hermione; she didn't want the woman to end up getting her hopes up only to have them brought back down.

"So what happened after you were all turned? Did you go on the run here?" asked Emmett, changing the conversation quickly.

"No, we brought Dumbledore down bit by bit" grinned Harry evilly.

"I hope it was painful!" said Carlisle, which surprised the others, it wasnt often they saw that side to him. Carlisle was normally the most compassionate person they knew here he was saying he wished pain on someone. They had to agree with him though because it was true, Dumbledore deserved more pain than the world could heap on him.

"As we were taking Dumbledore down Harry planned on drawing Voldemort out. He told everyone about his past - being a half blood and he lost half of his supporters. He launched an attack of rage on Diagon ally just as Harry knew he would there are usually lots of people in Diagon Alley we had everyone evacuated and we killed him and finished off his supporters" said Hermione.

"They do not know that we are Vampires I don't think, not that we are ashamed far from it, we just wanted peace and we got that at least until we got other vampires coming after one of their own" sighed Ron.

"How do you feel so comfortable about being around vampires?" asked Edward looking at Draco. The only one in the house with a heartbeat.

"My parent's are vampires" smirked Draco.

"Then how?" asked Carlisle confused.

"I will end up a fully fledged vampire any time soon" said Draco, "seventeen or eighteen, the potion suppresses any vampiric traits until I grow up."

"You are a child of that potion?" asked Rosalie wide eyed.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore found out about it and burnt the ingredients uncle Sev had been working on for years...he had to re-create another one" said Draco, everything Severus had about that potion had been erased. He had made another one and was always trying to make it better.

"How is it you have a heartbeat?" asked Jasper sounding so confused.

"Part of the potion I suppose," said Draco, "I can't wait till I come to my full maturity, if hate not being able to keep up with everyone."

"What's it going to be like?" asked Esme softly.

"Being turned I guess," said Draco "We won't know until it happens I'm a test subject if you will."

"So you killed Voldemort and brought down Dumbledore so you are here for a fresh start?" asked Alice, a smile on her face as if she already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes we are as a matter of fact" said Neville.

"Why Forks?" asked Esme.

"Why anywhere?" asked Harry shrugging his shoulders "This is where Severus and Lucius chose."

"I see" said Esme.

"Have there ever been other vampires in Forks" asked Harry.

"No, but we pass them from time to time understandably" said Carlisle.

* * *

I know its not very long but i've not got super powers or auto control on my laptop or i'd be able to update all my story's on the same day i bet you would love that wouldnt you lol :P did you like it? will Rose get her wish? will the potion work on her? or will she watch Edward have children and unable to have any herself? and end up going to the volturi and asking to be killed? R&R plz


	34. Chapter 34

Moving On

Here we are! A chapter for you all to drool at :P I hope you are all enjoying it take care of yourself and bye bye for now.

Sorrryyyy it took so long to get up but with no computer of my own its hard to update I'm hoping to have a new one soon...fingers crossed it goes my way!! Onwards to the chapter I don't have long.

Chapter 34

There was a few minutes silence after Carlisle's declaration that they bump into other vampires from time to time.

"What do you do to the vampires?" asked Hermione.

"We ask them to leave" said Jasper "If they don't...well we would have to kill them"

"Why do they have to be ripped to pieces?" asked Ron.

"If you had just left him on fire he would have came back, to make sure you are best ripping them up and setting fire to their remains, snapping their neck helps as well" said Jasper. Ever the soldier telling people how it is, for Harry and the others it was probably for the best.

"I see" said Hermione swallowing venom from her throat which if she had been alive would have been bile.

"Do people know you are here? Or are you hiding?" asked Carlisle changing the subject knowing that it was upsetting the newly turned vampire females.

"People don't know where we are, but we are not hiding" said Harry.

"What about the others that came with you?" asked Jasper.

"You mean Lucius, Severus, Fred and his twin George?" asked Harry frowning.

"Yes, what are they to you?" asked Jasper

"I suppose...they are the fathers I never had" admitted Harry, "But they let us be most of the time, out hunting and just being by themselves they haven't been able to freely be with each other for at least seventeen years."

"I see" said Jasper.

"Not Fred and George, they are my brothers and trouble they love to prank everyone and annoy the hell out of me" grinned Ron good naturally.

"Why do you look human?" asked Esme getting to the important thing.

Harry smiled at her he liked Esme she was really nice a lovely mother figure no doubt. It wasn't hard to believe the story they are told about her adopting so many.

"A potion can take care of that" said Hermione.

"Does it make you look like your getting older?" asked Carlisle his mind deep in thought wondering how he had never met a wizard before.

"Well you're outward appearance would change yes but you would never see it unless you said a spell to see what the potion made you look like" shrugged Hermione.

"Just imagine Rosalie, we could stay in one place more than a few years" squealed Alice.

Rosalie's face lit up she obviously liked that thought very much, another thing Rosalie hated. Having to move from town to town every few years before anyone got suspicious of their never ageing appearance.

"We stay in one place long enough never to arouse suspicion" said Carlisle. Explaining it to the new vampires, just in case they didn't understand what they were saying. He doubted he had to say anything because these teenagers were very bright. He could see why his children were so fascinated by them, Carlisle wondered silently if there was somewhere they could get their hands on those potions.

"Would the potions make you...ugly?" asked Rosalie.

"No...no it would basically age you how you really would have aged if you weren't turned" said Hermione.

Rosalie nodded in understanding.

"Is there any way we could get our hands on those potions?" asked Carlisle.

"We could get them for you" said Harry softly.

"Would you? That would be fantastic" said Carlisle a smile lightening up his gorgeous white features.

"It's fine" grinned Harry, he liked the thought of helping people it made him feel better about himself.

"We better get going before Severus and my father sends out a search party" said Draco.

"Or Fred and George get too worried" said Ron.

"I guess we will see you all at school" said Harry.

"We won't be attending" said Alice spacing out.

"Why is that?" frowned Harry confusion clear as day on his pale face.

"Its sunny tomorrow" said Alice sadly.

"And?" asked Draco his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well I don't know about you but when we step out into the sun we...hem...um sparkle" said Carlisle it wasn't a conversation he had ever envisioned himself having.

"Sparkle? As in like glitter?" asked Harry still as confused.

"Like we have hundreds of little diamonds all over our body" said Alice.

"Everywhere?" grinned Harry cheekily.

"Yes" said Esme the men would be blushing bright red if it had been possible. It would have surely been a sight to see, beautiful people like that blushing at the mention of sparkling in their private areas.

"Wouldn't a glamour charm help with that?" asked Harry to Hermione.

Confusion was present for every single one of the Cullen's. Edward heard everyone's thoughts as well as his own 'What's a Glamour charm'.

"It should!" said Hermione.

"Well stand up Edward let me see" grinned Harry still greatly amused that they 'sparkled'.

Edward stood up wondering what Harry was going to do, a simple wave of his hand he felt something crawl all over him causing him to shiver. He felt no different once it was gone; Harry silently looked at Alice to see what the outcome would be.

"IT WORKS IT WORK!!" grinned Alice.

"Brilliant, then we WILL see you tomorrow" said Harry happily.

"Oh no!" groaned Emmett now he had no excuse to skive school and laze about playing the computer all day, even if it was only once in a blue moon.

"Too bad" smirked Edward.

Harry snickered if Emmett was anything like Ron he would just simply be gutted that he had to attend school.

Harry touched each of them letting his magic do its thing, glamouring each and every one of them so no one could see their real state when it was sunny. He wondered silently if he could ever get the chance to see one of them sparkling it sure would be a sight to see.

All the Cullen's had the same reaction shuddering at the feeling of Harry's magic entering them. Not a cold shiver but one you have when you enter a very hot bath after being freezing cold.

"Right we are heading home it was nice to meet you" said Harry softly to Esme and Carlisle.

"You're house is lovely, I hope to see you both again sometime soon" smiled Hermione.

"Nice meeting you" said Ron his head nodding curtly shaking the parents hands.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home it's very beautiful even my father would find it hard to say anything bad about it" grinned Draco kissing Esme on the hand and shaking Carlisle's hand. It was a very old fashioned way and the purebloods were extremely old fashioned as well.

If Esme could have blushed she would have been, it had been a very long time since anyone had done that to her...apart from Carlisle of course.

"Take care" said Neville.

"Bye! Hope the Nargles leave you alone" grinned Luna.

"LUNA! Stop it you'll scare them away!" scolded Hermione.

"Sorry! It's just I was so used to doing it, it's just hard to break a habit of a life time!" said Luna softly.

The Cullen's were left to sit in confusion wondering what the hell a Nargle was and why she had brought it up in the first place. Meanwhile Harry and the others all headed off home to find four worried people pacing the lobby waiting on them coming in.

* * *

There we go R&R Plz!!! will Death Eaters & wanna be DE's come for them? thinking they can take Voldemort's place if they kill Harry?


	35. Chapter 35

Moving On

Chapter 35

"Where have you been?" demanded Fred looking worried.

"Saving the day what else?" sneered Draco.

"What happened?" asked George looking more worried now.

"Vampires were in the area, they were going to kill Alice Cullen and we did what we had to do" sighed Harry.

"Which was what?" asked Sirius.

"Kill one of them and warn the other two never to darken our doorstep again" said Hermione.

"And we would do it all over again" said Neville with a note of finality in his voice.

"I'm just glad you're alright! I expected you to all be in" said Fred looking greatly relieved.

"Don't worry so much" smiled Harry.

"Yeah bro chill will you" said Ron.

"The lot of you are all we have left I don't think we will ever stop worrying" admitted George.

"Aww George its ok we're fine" said Luna softly.

"Where is Severus and Lucius?" asked Harry curiously he hadn't seen them in days.

"They are house hunting" said Remus.

"What? Why?" asked Harry looking hurt.

"They want a house of their own nearby, you have to understand it from their position Severus has been you're teacher its like living with his students plus he wants some time to himself with Lucius" said Remus calmly, Sirius was surprisingly nodding beside him.

"I'm guessing you want the same too?" asked Hermione.

"We do but not yet I've just got you back in my life maybe one day but not any time soon" confided Sirius.

"Are we that bad to have around?" asked Harry obviously very upset.

"NO! never think that Harry but when you're older and have someone to love you will understand" soothed Sirius.

"We love you cub always will, its nothing to do with you couples just like having their own space" said Remus.

"Ok then" said Harry, he understood he guessed but it didn't mean he had to like it. He was just glad they were going to be nearby, he couldn't cope if they all started separating now. Not when things were finally normal for him for once in his life and wasn't fearing for his life or having nightmares (not that he could now) or running from Dumbledore.

"Now tell us what happened from start to finish" said Sirius sitting down on the many chairs littering their living room.

As they told them everything Remus ate something to eat, he was unfortunately the only one that ate anything in this house. So anything that went to waste was on him, however since he was a vampire he had a big appetite and never usually showed it. Here he could be himself and eat as much as he needed to keep him healthy, it showed because the transformations were nowhere near as bad as before. When he was alone with no money to speak off which meant hardly any food.

"So she's home alright that's the main thing" said Remus softly.

"I didn't know normal vampires sparkled why isn't that in the Vampire books? Asked Fred amused.

"Without magic I guess they aren't glamour charmed automatically to stop the sparkles. No one must have thought about using a Muggle vampire as test subjects for a book" shrugged Harry.

"I suppose" muttered Fred thoughtfully coming up with a potion that could help their problems permanently without having someone's magic on them.

"Uh-oh someone's going to be a test subject soon…I just hope its not us" moaned Ron taking one look at Fred's face and knowing what was happening immediately.

"I think it will be the Cullen's" smirked Hermione.

"Someone better warn them" said Neville.

"NAH!" smirked the lot of them together before laughing their arses off.

"Best get out of those clothes and get fresh ones on for school" amonished Remus.

"I guess so" said Hermione.

"Look who's talking! You had the same robe on for a year teaching us!" smirked George.

"At least he has better dress sense now" said Fred.

"He doesn't have a dress sense I dress him" smirked Sirius.

"Ouch" muttered Ron.

"That's not strictly true" said Remus going red in the face.

"Come on guys I don't want to be late" frowned Hermione, she hadn't been late before in her life and she didn't intent to start in her immortal life either.

"Of course not Hermione" said Harry innocently.

They ran up the stairs sounding more like a heard of hippogriffs than seven teenagers. Sirius and Remus shared a proud smile, even though they would never have thought of this outcome they cannot help but think it might have been the best one. They were all alive, happy and content with people they loved well mostly. They just hoped Harry found someone he loved enough to settle down with. It wasn't going to be easy finding someone to love in the Muggle world especially now that he was a vampire. If he loved someone he would have to tell them at some point.

"Everything's going to be alright isn't it?" said Sirius.

"Yes" said Remus grinning like a loon.

"We need something to do, I get bored easily" sighed Sirius.

"Go with the twins work in their shop" suggested Remus.

"No way! I'm not becoming their test subject!" said Sirius horrified.

"I suppose wouldn't like my lover coming home different colours all the time" said Remus thoughtfully.

"Maybe we could give the marauders ideas to Fred and George" suggested Sirius.

"You can't give everything of James' to Harry's friends - Harry has nothing of James' as it is" said Remus obviously very much disapproving.

"I know I didn't even think about that" sighed Sirius.

"I'll never use it so you can give them it" said Harry out of the blue.

"Don't do that!" groaned Sirius.

"Sorry" grinned Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine honestly" smiled Harry.

"Maybe we should have a look through the vaults find something you would like" said Sirius.

"What about that necklace James always wore until he gave it to Lily?" asked Remus.

"Isnt that not…with them?" asked Sirius looking stricken.

"No, the necklace was removed along with their wedding rings" said Remus.

"I would like that" said Harry quickly changing the subject before Remus began crying.

"Great we will go back and have a shift through, see how everyone and everything is…I still think we should get the paper sent over" said Remus.

"From England? that's too far for any poor owl to fly" said Harry.

"No Harry they are Portkey'ed over and sent out over here for people that had come over from England along time ago. Along with the potions weekly magazine and all popular United Kingdom magazines and newspapers" explained Remus.

"Then why didn't you get it?" asked Harry confused.

"You said you wanted normal so we thought better not too" said Remus softly.

"Don't be silly magic is a part of who we are I just wanted a normal magic free life not cut off completely" said Harry.

"Then we will go to the shop before Portkey'ing over" said Sirius.

"We will be back in a few days" said Remus.

"Ok I'm sure the others already heard anyway so I'll see you soon take care" said Harry hugging both of them and together they headed out without their car and apparated away.

"Does it seem like all the others cant wait to get away from us or is it just me?" asked Harry.

"Like he said earlier Harry he just wants some alone time with his partner, just remember they have been though a war and not been able to have any time together either" said Hermione softly hugging Harry as if she knew what he was going through.

"I guess we best get going" sighed Ron.

"Race time?" grinned Harry.

"You bet!" grinned Neville.

Everyone was in their cars, leaving behind a voice shouting 'Boys' but that said girl was no longer there. She was in her own car speeding down Forks high street on her way to school trying to beat them once again. Having the time of her life, wasn't just them either three cars joined in not long after. A silver Volvo, red convertible and a big monster truck. The Cullen's had decided to join in the race to reach Forks high school.

The parking lot was empty as skidding was heard as they tried to be the first to get into a parking space. One after another brand new cars lined up in a row making it more like a car sales shop than a school it was.

* * *

There we go Sorry its taken so long to update but hey its done now so what do you think? will Sirius and Remus move out? will i keep Lucius and Severus around? so when will edward and harry get together who will show interest first? Edward or Harry? R&R please


	36. Chapter 36

Moving On

Chapter 36

The next few weeks flew in, Harry's fears of never seeing Lucius and Severus were proved wrong. They would often come at night and spend time with the lot of them; it seemed to be good for Severus as he was beginning to talk to them on equal footing. The others were surprised but happy; Severus was now realizing they weren't his students in need of protection now. Harry had been ecstatic seeing them all together talking, he would never in a million years thought he would see such a sight. If Luna had told him she saw this years ago he would have probably had her committed for suggesting such a thing.

"Everything is going great at Hogwarts, instead of houses now the werewolves are down in the dungeons, vampires in Huffelpuff which is nearest the Dungeons, and the others are divided between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers" said Hermione smiling softly.

"What the houses are gone?" asked Ron shocked.

"No no just the sleeping arrangements, they still get sorted and they sit anywhere they want! It's fantastic!" grinned Hermione.

"Great" smiled Harry with Dumbledore gone everything seemed to be going swimmingly.

"Are they getting their potions no problem?" asked Luna.

"They are local potion masters are brewing them and people are also donating money. Then there's Severus always sending enough to last throughout the year" said Hermione.

"That's great at least we know they are going to be alright" said Fred.

"Yeah" agreed George completely.

"I cannot believe how many vampires joined though and they are magical children and not even off age yet" said Hermione.

"Accident's happen but now they are going to be able to live their life out in the open not in a shadow coming out at night. Or living their life down in Knockturn ally" said Harry passionately.

"Yeah now all we need to do is get House elf's equal rights" said Hermione.

"No Hermione that's not what they want, perhaps do something against the cruelty to house elf's and make it illegal to harm them or tell themselves to punish themselves for doing something wrong" said Harry. He and Dobby had spoken a lot and Dobby had admitted a lot of things after drinking a beer.

"They deserve a life!" protested Hermione.

"They have one, Mione they genuinely love cleaning and making everything nice and pleasing someone" explained Harry.

"How can you know that? Have you asked them!" asked Hermione.

"Yeah Dobby and Winky" said Harry, he saw the surprised look on Hermione's face and knew she thought he hadn't asked them.

"They couldn't be more different but their answers were the same, the love serving someone, having children, cleaning but they hate being abused, Winky doesn't realize how lucky she has she's always been in the Crouch family and never had anyone raise a hand to her before" replied Harry softly.

"Oh" said Hermione she hadn't exactly thought about it that way.

"Why not have a talk with Dobby? In fact have them live here with us Dobby and Winky we have the room" said Harry.

"How would you explain miniature beds?" asked Hermione.

"Charm it so no one that doesn't know it's there wont know its there" said Harry.

"I suppose it could work" said Hermione.

"Only thing is there's no one apart from Moony to cook for" said Harry, he knew Dobby loved cooking even more than Winky - it was Winky that loved cleaning the most.

"Dobby, Winky?" asked Draco loudly.

"Yes sir?" asked Winky wide eyed and her ears flat.

"How would you like to work for me Winky? Cook and clean this house?" asked Harry softly.

"I would be honoured sir" squeaked Winky looking ready to burst into tears.

"Ok then here's the deal, you will have clothes to wear and an apron to wear when you're cooking and cleaning. So they don't get dirty, and you will be paid two galleons a week to get new clothes or anything you like for yourself. Same goes for you Dobby. You will call us by our given names no Master or Sir, and Hermione would love to spend some time with her you must answer her truthfully not tell her what she wants to hear. You can have days off and have families with whoever you want. If you can't accept those terms then I'm afraid I cannot accept you both" said Harry softly.

"Will we be bonded to Harry Potter S…" asked Winky just about saying one of the new rules. She hadn't been allowed to have a family with the Crouch family or even other clothes, this was a new experience for her.

"Yes you will and anyone else here too" said Harry.

It was just Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and of course Draco. Severus and Lucius were already away home; Sirius and Remus were out romping around as it was the full moon.

"Thank you Harry Potter you is a great wizard and I accept" said Winky and a blinding white light compassed the room. Also going from each person in that room and into Winky.

"What was that Winky?" asked Harry looking worried, was that supposed to happen? And had it hurt Winky.

"It was the oath working Harry Potter I'm bound to all of you and I'm more powerful too so I can protect you" said Winky.

Dobby had been very quiet which was unlike him.

"Dobby what about you?" asked Harry.

"I've always wanted to serve the great Harry Potter" grinned Dobby happily.

"Then you accept the terms too?" asked Harry.

"I do Harry Potter" said Dobby standing proud. He was finally getting to serve his Harry Potter, Wheezy's, Mione and young Dragon who he had practically raised until Malfoy had gotten rid of him. Along with two other people who were just important to Harry his Loony and Plant boy.

Good job they didn't know their nicknames from Dobby.

"Let's get going we have school to get to" sighed Hermione. Hermione and Ron's room were now full of Muggle books of every kind, she was determined to get the both of best worlds…not that she hadn't before. She had gotten so wrapped up in the war she had forgotten her roots until she came to Forks.

"I'll have a room made up for you both when I get back ok? Until then do whatever you please" said Harry.

The race to get to school was on, and as usual the Cullen's met them half way and raced them as well. Their cars always ended up in the same parking spaces as they were always the first there. Bella was there as usual but Edward had been distant with her since he found out what she was like.

"Hey guys" grinned Harry cheekily.

"Hi" they replied as they walked into the cafeteria and sat down and begun chatting.

"Have a good night?" asked Neville.

"Same as usual" said Edward.

"You could come to ours if you fancy you know it's not like we are sleeping" smirked Harry.

"Maybe some day" smirked Edward.

"Definitely" said Rosalie.

"Where do you stay?" asked Bella. She hated the fact that these teens were already Vampires and she wasn't every day she went the jealously worsened.

"Not far from the Cullen's actually" said Harry.

"Its game time tomorrow night" smirked Alice her eyebrows waggling.

"Storm?" asked Emmett looking ready to jump around the cafeteria and still have enough energy to go another round.

"Yes" grinned Alice happily.

"Brilliant! You guy's gotta play this is going to be brilliant!" smirked Emmett he had never really had such a big game of ball before with them the teams would be doubled which means it would last a hell of a lot longer.

"How about asking the rest of you're family to come?" asked Jasper he liked the new vampires much better now that he knew them. He no longer saw them as a threat that needed dealt with or a problem. They were just another version of the Cullen's and wouldn't harm anyone or cause trouble for themselves or the Cullen's.

"I'll ask them right now!" grinned Draco. His phone already out and texting away to his father who would be with Severus anyway. Sirius and Remus were also in his phonebook and he added them and sent the text away.

"I'll see you guy's later" grinned Fred walking away.

Harry smiled and waved when he saw Angela sitting on her own, Fred seemed to really like her. If things kept on going Fred would have to tell her before she never forgave him for not telling her. Angela was a nice girl and George was still dating Angelina so the names were pretty similar and in look too … it was well seen they had the same taste.

"It seems like we might have another person in our group" grinned Harry.

"I don't know I think George might go back to the UK he seems to like Angelina" sighed Hermione.

"He wont go back he likes it here to much there's nothing to go back to" sighed Ron sadly. Their entire family had died, Ron wasn't sure what he would do if his brothers went back they were his life along with everyone sitting in the lunch room especially Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"My entire family was killed in the war" said Ron sadly. They had told their stories but not the entire thing, such as their families. The only ones they do know was actually Harry's.

"You're parents are gone? I'm sorry" said Alice sadly.

"Not just them, I had three other brothers and a sister" admitted Ron.

The Cullen's eyes all widened comically.

"I'm so sorry" said Rosalie a sad smile on her face.

"Ginny my little sister, Percy, Bill and Charlie they all died protecting us I'm just glad mum didn't survive it would have killed her to loose us all like she did" sighed Ron honestly.

"I know what you mean our mum's always on about that too" said Rosalie. Esme had said quite vocally if she lost them she would make sure the Volturi killed her because she could and wouldn't live without them.

"Well at least it's not going to be easy" smirked Ron perking up slightly this talk was depressing him. It was worse for Harry he had loved Molly like a mother too, Harry had let his mother smother him, kiss him, cuddle him in public where's he had been too embarrassed to let her. He understood now, so much better than he did before he just wished he could go back and change it all let his mother know he loved her.

"Mum was a lot like Esme actually she mothered everyone even grown men" grinned Harry.

Ron had been insanely jealous when Harry had first been allowed to call Molly mum. But he had gotten over it; his mother hadn't given him less attention just the same amount only Harry got some of her attention too.

"She was you're mum to?" asked Bella confused.

"He was adopted into the family when he was eleven not officially but he became our brown haired Weasley with a top and everything" smirked George.

Harry grinned he had expected nothing that Christmas but he had woken up to a Weasley package. The food had been delicious and he had looked forward to those packages every year. It was Molly's food that had sustained him though the summer holidays.

"I still have them all too" replied Harry a sad smile on his face. Each and everyone of them a different colour, maroon, green, orange, blue, gold, and another maroon and last but not least cream all the same with his initial on it.

"I only have the last two she knitted me" admitted Ron looking slightly ashamed.

"I doubt any of the others would fit anyway my red one definitely wouldn't" smirked Harry.

"You were tiny in that red one" laughed Ron remembering first year.

"I have a picture of me you and Hermione wearing one on our third year" laughed Harry.

"Oh god" said Hermione going flaming red.

"It's in my photo album" smiled Harry he loved that thing and had used to carry it everywhere with him. It now stayed in his room some pictures duplicated and in frames in his room.

"Do you have one of Hogwarts?" asked Rosalie "I would love to see it"

"Yes nearly all the pictures are outside Hogwarts or in Gryffindor common room" nodded Harry "I'll bring the photos in tomorrow".

"Brilliant" beamed Alice jumping up and down she couldn't wait to see it.

"Have the vampires been back?" asked Jasper.

"I've not smelt them" said Harry.

"Why do you think they will come back?" asked Hermione.

"Yes" said Jasper bluntly.

"Why?" asked Neville. No vampire would be crazy enough to take on the Cullen and Potter Clan. Would they?

"Because that's in a vampire's nature to never back down" said Jasper.

"I guess we aren't like normal vampires then" sighed Harry he had assumed they would leave well enough alone.

Suddenly Draco doubled over in agony, Harry and Hermione got up immediately and held Draco down he was having some sort of seizure.

"He looks like he's turning" whispered Jasper so low that only the vampires could here as people were surrounding them asking them if he was alright.

"He's just having an epileptic seizure he will be fine" said Hermione.

"Help me get him up" said Harry if he picked up Draco on his own people would think something's wrong he didn't look strong enough to hold a boy like Draco. Never mind when he was having a fit like that.

"Emmett carry him we will get him to Carlisle" said Edward.

Emmett on the other hand did look like he could lift Draco no problem so they didn't get a bunch of disbelieving stares. Hermione was calling Severus' mobile but couldn't get an answer, they were already driving towards the Cullen's, when she finally got Lucius on the phone.

"Hello?" asked Lucius.

"Where the hell are you?" asked Hermione in panic.

"What's wrong is that Draco?" asked Lucius panicking himself.

"Jasper think's he might be turning now we are on our way to the Cullen's" said Hermione. We as in Harry, Hermione, Edward and Emmett who still had Draco clutched tightly in his arms stopping him from failing and hurting himself or the others. They were in Edward's Volvo the rest had stayed at school.

Meanwhile having to put up with the gossip mongrels as Rosalie liked to call them.

* * *

Will Draco be dying or is he turning? will Victoria and Laurnet come back? Will Laurent become a veggie vampire and go to the Denali clan sister clan of the Olympic coven? will Victoria make a newborn army again? or will i have her killed being too overconfident? will they befriend the werewolves? remember they dont look or smell like vampires! R&R


	37. Chapter 37

Moving On

Chapter 37

Lucius was already at the Cullen's by the time Hermione and the others had gotten there. Severus as well; which wasn't unusual after all they were together, Lucius had Draco in his arms and setting him down on the sofa. Severus began running diagnostic charms and sighed when he read it.

"He is changing Jasper is correct" said Severus.

"How long will it last?" asked Carlisle curiously.

"We don't know Draco is the only child born from two vampires" said Severus.

"Did the children ask you if a normal vampire might be able to use the potion?" asked Esme softly. She was probably the only one more desperate than Rosalie to have a child; she wasn't as vocal as Rosalie about it though. She knew she couldn't change anything and had accepted it - Rosalie hadn't.

"Yes Hermione asked me and I've been looking up everything, the only way it will work is if someone transfers their magic into her temporary for the duration of her pregnancy. It would need to be someone extremely powerful to be able to sustain it for her" said Severus softly.

"Oh dear" sighed Esme sadly.

"Thank you anyway" said Carlisle.

Emmett's usually joyful face was twisted into a frown, he knew Rosalie wasn't going to take this well. She was desperate for a child, Emmett would love to have a child with Rosalie he hoped it was a little girl that looked like his wife.

"What? Why are you saying that?" frowned Harry.

"We do not know someone powerful enough to do it" said Carlisle.

"We certainly aren't but mine, Severus and Narcissa's magic had been enough to sustain Draco though to his birth" said Lucius.

"It took three of you?" gaped Harry very surprised.

"Yeah" nodded Lucius curtly.

"So can't three of us help Rosalie?" asked Hermione.

"No I'm afraid not when they don't have magic it doesn't merge well together, only one person would be able to put magic into Rosalie to sustain her" sighed Severus softly.

"Then how would I be able to have a child?" asked Hermione.

"Yours and Ron's magic should be enough you are both magically powerful" said Severus.

"What about my magic?" asked Harry cautiously.

"Well if you couldn't help Rosalie when you are the most magically powerful Wizard in the UK then there's no hope for her" said Severus softly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" frowned Harry.

"Because we don't assume anything Harry, we know you like helping people but this will seriously drain you. If you needed to protect yourself you can't or risk Rosalie loosing the child" explained Lucius.

"And we don't automatically think you will do everything just because you're magically powerful. Having the fact that you had to kill Voldemort on your mind since you were eleven was enough without adding this" admitted Severus.

"Just don't let Rosalie know" said Emmett she wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed.

"Not unless you want nagged for the rest of you're immortal life" smiled Esme sadly.

"How much magic?" asked Harry wearily. Not that being unable to use his magic would bother him. He had gone eleven years without it and during the summer, so it wasn't all bad plus how many more Wizards could he bump into? Plus he had his immortal gift and his strength.

"Maybe half of it, it all depends on how magically powerful you really are. Have you had a test done?" asked Lucius curiously.

"What kind of test?" asked Harry he hadn't heard of a test to know how magically powerful you were.

"Hold you're wand and build up your magic and then say veneficus vires" explained Lucius literal translation magical strength.

"veneficus vires" shouted Harry channelling a lot of magic though his wand, neither he nor anyone else expected the dark gold light to blind the room, the vampires all winced in pain at the light penetrating their sensitive eyes.

"Congratulations Harry you have more magic than Merlin did at his prime" smirked Severus.

"How do you know?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because his test came up light gold yours is as dark as it can get" smirked Severus proudly.

"So I can help her?" asked Harry.

"Yes you can" smirked Lucius, his and Narcissa's test had come back orange which was quite powerful. They were only a few colours down below Harry, Orange, Yellow Red and then different qualities of gold.

Severus was bright red with hints of yellow.

"That's fantastic" grinned Harry wickedly.

"Thank you" said Emmett softly a serious look on his usually youthful face. He didn't understand the extent of what Harry was doing but understood a little, it was like him having to give up his strength to help Rosalie. If that's what it had taken to give Rosalie what she wanted he would have done it in a heartbeat. That was what true love was all about, however he couldn't it wasn't that simple but there was hope yet.

"You're such a dear" said Esme softly hugging the teenager close to her.

Edward had a sad smile on his face, he knew what Esme had thought and been thinking. He knew she was such a wonderful woman and the best mother one could ask for - she wasn't saying anything just in case Harry wanted to help her first and it upset Rosalie.

"I can help you too if you want" said Harry he could feel her desperation a mile away. He wasn't sure if it was his magic or if it was just his instincts only thing he did know was that he knew she wanted a child too.

"He isn't showing signs of much pain" said Carlisle he had been dying to ask from the minute Draco had stopped scream but they had gotten side tracked.

"That's because he's not his body has been waiting for this day since he was born" explained Severus.

"Surely is should still hurt! Not that I'm saying I want him in pain!" explained Esme when she realised what she said.

"The spells we put on him will help also" said Lucius.

"What kind of spells? Would they help normal vampire transformations?" asked Carlisle.

"They would yes, now you are all going to play ball tonight me and Lucius will keep an eye on Draco he will be fine" said Severus.

"Excuse me?" frowned Carlisle.

"It's going to storm tonight" smirked Emmett wickedly his usual self coming back out.

"Brilliant" smirked Carlisle softly it was more of a smile than anything. Carlisle didn't look like he could harm a fly, perhaps it was part of the Vampire trap but it didn't look seem like it. One look from Edward Cullen would stop everyone in their tracks and avoid him at all costs.

"So we are going?" grinned Harry wickedly.

"Yes" whooped Emmett when Carlisle nodded his head.

"You do realise we don't know how to play?" smirked Harry.

"I'll teach you all on the way" smirked Emmett.

"Now I want you all back at school!" demanded Esme softly.

"Aww come on Esme! It's nearly finished only two periods to go!" whined Emmett.

"Then no game tonight" smirked Esme knowing that would have Emmett getting to school quicker than lightening.

"Fine" groaned the big broad vampire pouting.

"Let's go we need to tell the others Draco is alright" said Harry.

Esme smiled Harry was a sweet boy, he wished all newly turned Vampires were as accepting as these teens. She couldn't wait to get to know them more; she knew Draco ate so any child her brood had would need feeding. She would be able to do what she liked best soon - cooking.

"See you soon" smirked Edward getting into his Volvo everyone there did as well apart from the adults and Draco.

A quick and fast drive to Forks High they entered their classroom they didn't even need to explain as Ron and the others already had.

"How is he?" asked Ron.

"He will be fine" said Harry loud enough for others to hear then whispered "Jasper was right he's turning, we are playing ball tonight" smirking as the teacher handed their work out.

The other vampires in the class heard, Alice already knew as she was smiling as they entered the room. She must have had a vision before they came into the classroom.

* * *

Who Will Win The Baseball Match? Who Will Play? Will Hermione Stay Out Like Normal? Will Bella Be There? Will They Be Attacked By A Bunch Of New Borns? Will Victoria Act Earlier? Will Laurent Be a Part of It? OR Will Laurent Come Himself And Ask For Help? That He Wants To Change His Diet? But Not Know theres a Mind Reader Among Them To Know He's Lying And Is Spying For Victoria? Will They Let Him Think He's Won? R&R plz


	38. Chapter 38

Moving On

Chapter 38

"So who's coming?" asked Harry from Emmett's monster truck. The rest of his friends were in the back or in Carlisle's car. They didn't want to take all the vehicles. Edward's Volvo was not there yet, Alice, Jasper and Esme were in that one. Carlisle's town car was behind them with Harry's friends, Fred and George looked like they were driving the man mad.

"Edward is going to get Bella and that's it" said Emmett he had a pinched look around his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well Edward heard what you said about Bella…how she wanted to be a vampire" admitted Emmett.

"Oh crap, didn't we put up a silencing charm?" asked Harry to his best friend Hermione.

"I thought we had" said Hermione looking shocked.

"Obviously you hadn't" said Ron.

"I'm so sorry" gasped Harry looking rather upset.

"He needed to hear it" said Emmett.

"So why is she coming?" asked Ron looking confounded.

"Ron" whispered Hermione obviously shocked with Ron's tact.

"Sorry" said Ron who would have been bright red in embarrassment if he could still do it. Some things had changed but Ron speaking without thinking wasn't one of them.

"Its fine we are all thinking the exact same thing…but we avoid thinking it around him" sighed Emmett.

"Yeah that's understandable…did you like her?" asked Harry softly.

"She was funny for a human…always falling over her own feet. Rosalie couldn't stand her… it seems she was correct in regards to Bella" said Emmett.

"I'm sure Rosalie was only concerned about the safety of her family" said Hermione softly.

"That as well" nodded Emmett.

"I suppose Edward can't just stop his feelings for her" sighed Hermione softly.

"No I don't suppose he can" said Emmett.

"Still…if he's going to turn her she might not stay with him…she just wants to be like you who knows what she will do afterwards" said Harry.

"That is all up to Edward now…he is old enough to make his own decisions" said Emmett.

"That he is" said Ron.

"We are nearly there" said Emmett changing the subject.

The huge coven of Vampires gathered on the field to play ball together, Carlisle and Harry were picked as captain's. Emmett was picked as Harry's first; Carlisle chose Edward and the list continued on.

Harry had - Emmett, Rosalie, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

Carlisle had - Edward, Jasper, Alice, Fred and George.

Esme was playing umpire. Bella was just watching as usual.

So the game began, Carlisle's team was first to bad, as they had the less players, one of them played twice to make it even in the end. They played for what felt like the entire night, having fun being able to run properly.

"Edward's team has to win right?" asked Bella.

"Not really…Harry does seem really fast…perhaps even faster than Edward" said Esme beaming proudly like a parent.

"I see" said Bella going quiet at that point. She didn't like how even Esme liked those teenage vampires. Edward had been quiet and different with her since they came. She was sure she was loosing him…she couldn't until she was a vampire she would be damned if she lost him to a man. If it came to it she would go to the Volturi and get them to turn her if she had to - but only as a last resort as she wasn't sure if they would turn her. However, she knew they were intrigued by her gift so perhaps they would after all. If only she knew that one of them could hear her thoughts she would never have thought about that right there and then.

Suddenly everything went quiet, Alice and Luna both went very still, Harry and Jasper ran towards them steadying them as they both saw what the girls were seeing.

"Get Bella out of here" snapped Harry.

"It's too late they are already coming" whispered Alice.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and seemed to come to the same conclusion. Hermione ran towards the girl and apparated away, leaving the Cullen's shocked they knew about magic but they hadn't known they could disappear from somewhere.

"Where is she?" asked Edward looking worried.

"Back at your house don't worry Hermione will stay with her" said Harry.

"Get ready" snapped Harry already on defensive stance.

"What's coming?" asked Ron getting in line behind Harry; the others were flanking his sides as if it was natural to them. Which it was, there was no denying Harry was the leader of the Potter Coven.

The Olympic Coven quickly did the same with Carlisle getting in line behind him.

"New born's being led by Victoria" said Harry.

"Esme go home now look after Bella" said Carlisle, knowing full well Esme wasn't a fighter.

"Ron take her home and bring Hermione back ward the house…we need her" said Harry there was no denying it Hermione was amazing the best witch/vampires of her age.

Ron didn't even need to be told twice, he apparated with Esme and found Hermione had already warded the place. Quickly grabbing Hermione he found himself with her in the field watching the new born's advancing rapidly.

"Don't let them grab you or you don't have a chance they cannot think logically" lectured Jasper.

"They won't get that near" snarled Hermione angrily.

And another battle began this time to protect the inhabitants of Forks.

Just as Hermione said they never got that far, Hermione and Ron worked together raising the Vampires up and setting fire to them, Luna and Neville worked a spell into cutting them into pieces so there was no way they could come back.

The rest of the people were working in groups bringing them down being sure to stay out of the line of fire. Not that it mattered as Ron as rising them above the ground and Hermione was setting fire to them far away from them. Victoria was watching it with a shocked look on her face.

Harry and Edward were trying to make their way up to her, she had already had a warning from Harry - he wasn't going to allow her to live after what she had just done. Perhaps if she had known what she was dealing with perhaps everything would have been different.

Before they could each her she was gone, they couldn't do anything about it as they were still surrounded by Vampires. Suddenly a phone rang in the clearing, Carlisle's phone. Upon answering it they all heard what she was saying.

"Victoria's here with three newborns" was all she needed to say.

"Edward Carlisle with me!" yelled Harry; as soon as they touched him he had them inside the Cullen's household.

Victoria had Bella by the neck.


	39. Chapter 39

Moving On

Chapter 39

"How did she get in" hissed Harry angrily as he dismantled all the wards, if they were letting Victoria in then they were completely useless. The three tense vampires entered the house to find two vampires had a hold of Esme and Victoria had Bella.

"Let her go!" snarled two furious vampires together as one. Taking one step in the direction of the one they wanted. Carlisle stepped towards Esme and Edward took a step towards Bella.

"You do realize if you harm either of these women you won't make it out of here alive. Don't you?" asked Harry calmly.

Victoria smirked evilly "Do I look worried?" a simper in her voice.

Harry just scoffed he was the master of looking not bothered in situations like that, which was what had made Voldemort seriously mad with him. He knew Victoria was scared, she was eying every single escape route there was.

"Edward please" said Bella looking worried.

"There is nothing I can do" said Edward though gritted teeth.

Harry took his shields down and spoke to Edward though his mind 'Edward if you can hear me tap you're foot slowly' he asked, he sighed in relief. Edward was trying to stop the shock from showing.

'We are only going to be able to save one of them Edward you have to choose' sighed Harry sadly.

If there had been a way to save them all he would have done it in a split second. However, the others were busy risking their life trying to dispatch the new born vampires.

Once they moved in on them, one would die he had no doubt about that. If he was honest with himself he would rather save Esme. She had been nice to him; Bella was just a greedy little girl who was beyond redemption. Even this wasn't frightening her; she still planned on being a vampire, even if she had to go to the Volturi to do it.

Edward felt like his entire life had been turned upside down, he knew Bella didnt love him. However, that didnt stop the love he felt for her, he had never loved anyone before. Finally when he had let someone in what had happened? they were using him. He just thanked whatever decity there was that he hadnt turned her and that the Potter Coven had turned up. He dreaded to think what would have happened if he had turned her, she probably would have walked out on them. It would have devastated him, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all of them really adored her. He and everyone else knew Rosalie didnt like her, Emmett thought she was funny sometimes but knew Emmett wouldnt be upset about her. He would be upset for him but not upset himself. Jasper just wanted to suck her dry all the time, he hadnt really gotten to know her and if he was honest it was wrong of him to keep testing Jasper like that. This was a place they could relax and be happy he had taken Jasper's sanctuary away from him by bringing Bella here. Now look they were out there fighting new born Vampires - he was about to lose Esme and probably Carlisle too if he didnt act soon. There was no decision, Esme had loved him for over a century and he owed it to her - he had only known Bella a couple of years and he knew who he was picking.

"I'm sorry Bella" whispered Edward sadly, the next few seconds felt like hours. Edward, Carlisle headed for the newborns, together the four of them dispatched them in rapid succession.

Victoria snarled in rage and abruptly took of at top speed, knowing they would kill her if they got her. Unfortunately she had taken Bella's arm out of its socket, which she dispatched off when she got out of the door. She had obviously realized even with her new born army she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Bella" whispered Edward holding his breath as much as he could. As Bella fell to the ground a look of horror on her face, as the situation sunk in she sent a begging look in Edward's direction.

"Turn me…turn me…Edward…please" begged Bella, as blood seeped from the gaping wound on her shoulder. Covering the Cullen's wooden floor in dark red blood, which would have to be replaced.

"I can't Bella I told you I didn't want you to be a monster like me" whispered Edward watching Bella wishing he could cry with her for once.

"I'm going to die if you don't!" croaked Bella true fear entering her eyes. She had paled beyond anything a vampire went; her lips were turning blue as less and less oxygen was able to get around her body. This wasnt what she had expected, he was supposed to turn her, Carlisle was supposed to turn her anything but this. She was going to die, everything she had done was for nothing and she hated feeling defeated.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it Bella? Tell him about you're plans to go to the Volturi and get turned by them if Edward didn't do it" said Harry softly. He needed to hear it or he would never forgive himself for letting her die.

Carlisle was busy helping his wife as much as he could; she had taken several hard blows. By the time they had gotten to Bella there was nothing he could do for her. He tried using a belt to make the bleeding stop; all he succeeded in doing was causing her more pain.

"I just wanted to be with you Edward" lied Bella "I knew you didn't want to turn me so I was going to ask the Volturi to do it. I love you" She was confused, how was it this boy knew? when even Edward didnt. No one could read her mind..she was special after all. She knew Edward loved her and he would turn her she was so sure of it she just wished he wouldnt torment her like this.

"You don't love him Isabella" said Harry sadly.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Carlisle. His attention had been rootly on Esme and he hadnt heard anything. Needless to say when Harry accused Bella of not loving Edward he had said something.

"Hasn't your children told you anything? I can read minds…she wants to be a vampire more than anything. She was using Edward to do that" said Harry sadly.

Carlisle and Esme gasped, Carlisle backed away in horror wondering how a human could do such a thing. Edward deserves better than that, Carlisle muttered at Esme to collect the blood his mind already coming up with something to explain Bella dying.

"Take her into the forest, even Charlie knows of her love for going in there" whispered Carlisle as Bella gasped trying to breathe her eyes glazing over with betrayal. Carlisle was supposed to turn her if Edward didnt...why were they letting her die? she was so confused...how could she make them help her?

As much as Harry didn't like her he decided to spare her some pain. Using a spell on her he muttered in confusion when it didn't work. It had been to put her to sleep it would have been easier on all concerned but she was still awake looking utterly confused.

"What is the matter?" asked Edward confused. He was still reading Harry's thoughts and was wondering the exact same thing as Harry.

"This must be why Victoria got in, she is some sort of spell absorber nothing is working on her" said Harry looking surprised.

Bella would and should have been smug about that little fact but she was in too much pain. She was still staring at Carlisle a look of utter devastation on her face. Her lips were moving but nothing came out, she was trying to mouth the words 'why' why had they betrayed her, why hadnt they turned her? all those questions she would never know.

Edward had a look of regret on his face, he had wished it would work that way it wouldn't have been so painful. Sighing softly he watched the girl whom he thought he would be with together forever die.

"I'll deal with her you get going" said Carlisle softly.

"What?" asked Harry surprised.

"I've been around along time, I know what you are going to do" said Carlisle softly, speaking from sire to sire. No matter what age Harry is his friends and 'Chides' follow him like they have been doing it for years. As far as Carlisle was concerned when they had gathered like that he had won Carlisle's respect. It had taken him along time to get everyone like that protecting and fighting for each other not fighting among themselves.

"You do not disapprove?" asked Harry which was a silly question but he liked having things vocalized.

"She nearly killed my coven I want to do it myself but I acknowledge there are others out there better prepared" said Carlisle dipping his head in respect.

"We will hunt her down until she is dead…you will need to tell Severus, Lucius, Draco, Sirius and Remus everything!" said Harry gathering his wits around and ran Edward hot on his heels.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Harry once he got to the battle ground. He saw everyone working together throwing body parts into a blazing inferno which only stayed in one area. It had to have been magical but still none of the vampires went too near it.

"We're fine" smiled Hermione softly.

"What happened?" asked Neville his eyes narrowed.

"Isabella Swan is dead, Victoria got away the three now born's in the house have been dispatched off" said Harry curtly.

"I'm so sorry Edward" said Emmett wide eyed.

Everyone else was about to put in their condolences until Luna sighed and asked if she could come. The others all stopped looking confused, where was Harry going? It wasn't long before Hermione put the dots together.

"Your going after Victoria aren't you?" sighed Hermione.

"I am" said Harry.

"Then can we come too?" asked Emmett.

"Only a few of us can come the rest have to stay here and pretend everything's ok and make our excuses for us" sighed Harry.

"Then take Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Hermione and Ron with you" said Luna softly. "You cannot apparate after her; she will just continue to avoid capture you have to go on foot. You would never be able to defeat her gift and if you exhaust yourself magically who knows where that would lead"

"That's hardly fair that only leaves Rosalie here" protested Harry knowing she was feeling very left out and useless. "And I understand Luna thank you" said Harry smiling softly he would take her advice. He wondered how his apparating would interfere with their plans on capturing her but didn't think on it too much.

"Ok then leave Alice and I'll come" grinned Luna cheekily.

"I don't want to fight anyway go" said Rosalie smiling softly, she knew they loved her despite her being a bitch most of the time. She would be constantly worried about her husband but trusted everyone with him to make sure he came back alright. At least she would have one seer who would be able to tell her if something happened.

"They will come back fine" said Luna softly.

"The outcome tells us that much" agreed Alice.

"How long?" asked Rosalie.

"A week two tops" said Alice.

"Let's go then" said Harry.

"Don't worry I'll tell the others" said Neville softly.

"Fred and George are going to die that they missed this action AGAIN!" grinned Ron. No one knew but he had always said that whenever himself and Harry had gone on an adventure together at Hogwarts. There was nothing the twins liked more than breaking the rules and having fun.

The seven teens prepared for leaving, grabbing a few changes of clothes, enough money to last them. Mobile phones, their chargers and everything else they would need. They met up five minutes later and said goodbye before going on their journey.

Together Edward, Harry, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Hermione and Ron began their quest. They may not be trackers but they weren't stupid, soon into the journey they decided to trust Ron who seemed to have an uncanny ability to know what area she was in.

It turns out Ron might just have another gift after all.

Things were going to get interesting to say the least.

It wasn't long before they had to set up camp for the night, with a few handy spells they were able to walk about the tent. Instead of having separate people in tents they were all in one. The Cullen's walked about expecting it to be an illusion Emmett was having the time of his life with learning all about magic.

And Jasper finally seemed to be warming up to them unlike anything they had ever known. The questions were coming rapidly like a tide coming in on the sea.

Until a question was asked then complete silence rested in the tent "What happened to Bella?" it was Emmett who had asked.

* * *

I think I've left you in suspence long enough lol what did you tink of the chapter? how did you like how bella died? where any of you expecting that lol? where you? cmon be honest lol! will Edward and Harry get together on this trip? after a few close calls with death? how long will it take for them to find Victoria? will they ever find her or come home defeated? will Victoria die a horrible painful death or will Harry and the others feel mercy and dispatch of her quickly? will victoria make her way towards italy and to the Volturi to tell them of these new magician vampires she saw? R&R plz


	40. Chapter 40

Moving On

Chapter 40

Harry looked at Edward his eyes full of sorrow for the vampire, he knew what the man was going though. Finally loving someone enough to let them in only to have the rug pulled from under him. Letting someone in was the hardest thing Edward had done since he had been turned, only for it to be thrown back in his face when he heard Harry speaking that day in class.

"He had to choose between Esme and Bella, the newborns would have torn her apart. With the knowledge that Bella didn't love him like Edward loved her he chose Esme. It wasn't really a choice, he knew if Esme was lost Carlisle would have done something drastic as well." said Harry softly speaking for Edward knowing he couldn't talk about it.

"I'm so sorry Edward!" gasped Alice looking like she wanted to cry, she went over to her brother and hugged him. They might not be able to cry but they could grieve and move on just like everyone else. Alice held onto him for a good half hour before she went back over to Jasper and sat in his lap.

"I'm sorry Edward…I don't know how I could cope if I ever lost Rose" said Emmett, he never called her Rose unless he was very emotional. He had been though his share of hard days with Rosalie, especially when he had learned about her past. The only thing he had said in a deep angry growling voice was that he was glad they were dead or he would have did it himself.

"I know" whispered Edward from the corner of the tent wondering if he would ever stop feeling so bloody damn guilty.

"How are they going to explain it?" asked Ron softly. It wasn't just Edward's family they had to protect it was theirs too now. They were Vampires as well and as horrible as it was they couldn't risk their lives being jeopardised and exposed.

"Carlisle's putting her in the forest, what worries me is the smell of vampire all over her" said Harry, his gut churning.

"You don't have to worry about that I've already reminded Luna to de sent her and try and get the smell of bear from somewhere or even a bit of bear blood" said Hermione flipping her mobile phone shut.

"Good idea Mione" grinned Ron looking at his lover quite proudly. He will never ceased to be amazed by her quick brilliant mind. He couldn't believe at one point the had been jealous and annoyed by it. She had saved their lives millions of times with her quick thinking.

"I'm so glad you were a witch we wouldn't have survived first year without you" grinned Harry basically picking up on what Ron was thinking.

Ron then thought it was such a shame she couldn't blush anymore, because it was a sweet sight to see. Harry gagged, Ron groaned and quickly put his mental shields up and Harry relaxed when he was no longer hearing his best friends private thoughts.

"So what exactly happened in you're first year? don't leave anything out!" said Emmett hyperly.

Edward's phone began vibrating, he took it out and saw 'Esme' lightening up on his phone. Flipping it up he walked out of the tent to give himself the pretence of privacy knowing very well all of them could hear the conversation he was having.

"Oh Edward, sweetie I'm so sorry" said Esme softly.

"It's ok mum" murmured Edward softly.

Esme sighed on the other end of the phone, she realized how bad he must be feeling to use that term. Most of the time they were Carlisle and Esme to them, but when they introduced others it was mother and father but when they were hurt it was mum and dad.

"Why don't you come home and leave it to your brothers, sister and friends?" asked Esme sounding so worried that Edward's heart was slowly healing. He knew without a doubt that he had made the right choice but it still hurt though no matter what.

"I can't do that, I need to do this mum" said Edward a determined but hurt look on his face.

"I know you do sweetie" said Esme, if he came back and left his family and friends to it, it would only make him worse. He had to kill Victoria and come back and have some resemblance of a normal life.

"Thank you" sighed Edward, he was glad she understood and didn't keep urging him to come home.

"We told everyone you went on a camping trip, and you have all left you're mobiles behind. Charlie already knows and has been to see us, he's on his way to Florida to tell Renee" said Carlisle suddenly, he must have taken the phone from Esme to talk to him.

"Ok" said Edward his voice seemed to be getting lower and lower every time he spoke tonight.

"Edward just remember this isn't your fault" said Carlisle adamantly.

"Some of it is" said Edward truthfully.

"She chose her own fate" said Carlisle.

"What have you said about Harry and his coven?" asked Edward.

"We are sticking to Draco being ill he is doing much better by the way, it looks like he is going to be turning for three days just like a normal vampire" said Carlisle a note of fascination in his voice.

"That's good, did you have a hard time with Charlie?" asked Edward trying not to sound guilty but not succeeding very well.

"He finds it hard to believe I would let you all go off alone and without mobile phones. However, I do not think he suspects us of having anything to do with Bella's death. Jacob found her, Sam and the others began searching for her when she was pronounced missing, even me and Esme joined in the search" said Carlisle.

"Do the wolves suspect?" asked Edward slowly.

"They think a bear is in the area, whatever Luna did was very believable" said Carlisle.

"How do you know all this?" asked Edward realizing suddenly he wasn't there to relay everything to his father on what they were thinking.

"Jacob told me, he wasn't thinking straight he doesn't want another person dying if they can avoid it. They wanted me to track the bear down, I think Jacob will be in his wolf form for a long time tracking down the bear" said Carlisle.

"He wont be the only one, Charlie will spend every waken moment at it too" said Esme from somewhere in the background.

"True" said Carlisle sadly.

"I'll call tomorrow morning for more information, I'll see you later" said Edward softly.

"Take care of yourself" said Esme softly "Goodbye sweetie"

"Bye" said Edward and with a flick of his finger his mobile phone flipped shut. Sighing softly, he stood out there for a few extra minutes before he went back in. it didn't go quiet when he went in like it normally would if they had been eavesdropping. They must have been trying really hard to let him have some privacy. Smiling softly, he sat down and he accepted the flask of blood Harry gave him.

"Why didn't Voldemort become a vampire if he was so insistent on being immortal?" asked Emmett a serious look on his normally jolly face. Jasper looked at Harry and the others an intense look on his face as if he had thought the same thing ages ago but didn't want to ask it.

"That's a very good question" said Harry nodding his head softly a small smirk on his face.

"But we don't have an answer for it" said Ron.

"I do, most magical people loose some or all their magic when they are turned. Depending on how magically powerful they are, if they aren't at all magical they loose it all, the magic merges with the venom and you get left with someone, such as your normal coloured eyes, or a gift like Edward's or Jaspers" said Hermione in lecture mode.

"Voldemort was powerful though right? I mean Harry still has his magic so again why didn't Voldemort do it?" asked Emmett.

"He had vampires at the final battle why didn't he get one of them to turn him?" asked Jasper at the same time.

"We don't know, his magic was everything to him he didn't want to risk loosing any of his magic. I was his supposed equal and if he became a vampire it goes to say that I'd be more than his equal right?" said Harry having his own guess with this question.

"And have more chance of beating him" said Ron.

"His entire life revolved around this prophecy since he was told it. Sixteen years obsessing over every word, which was only half of it by the way. The half he heard caused the prophecy to be put into motion, all he heard was about a baby born on the 31st July being able to defeat him" said Hermione.

"I could have been the other child, I too was born on the 31st of July" said Neville.

"So you could have swapped lives…if you could have would you have done it?" asked Alice curiously.

Harry and Neville looked at each other tortured looks on their faces but they answered honestly "No"

"Why?" asked Jasper sipping the blood inside the flask. He wasn't used to spending his nights like this. It was rather strange but refreshing as well, he loved spending time with Alice sure but he hoped this would continue even after they were back home. He had felt this comfortable and carefree in such a long time, since even before he was turned, before the war.

Harry and Neville sighed looking at each other in exasperation knowing very well it was definitely going to be a very long night.

* * *

There we go! will harry and neville tell the complete unsensored truth? will that make edward go down his path of admiring and one day loving Harry? will Victoria reach the volturi and have them after everyone? or will the potter and cullen coven manage to keep a steady pace and beat her there and manage to kill her? Victoria knows about alices visions but she doesnt know about luna! will luna's visions be different from Alices? R&R plz


	41. Chapter 41

**Moving On**

**Chapter 41**

**The Great Escape**

* * *

The Cullen's only really knew Harry's story along with a few of the others. So they didn't know just what kind of up bringing Neville had received. Which in so many ways was just as bad as Harry's was. Harry's family had wanted to squash Harry's magic out of him whereas Neville's family had tried to make him use magic. Harry did find it extremely ironic and he wasn't alone in that regard. Then again watching magic hurting your family would do that to you. They didn't know exactly everything that had happened to each and every one of them. They certainly didn't know about the betrayal of Ginny Weasley. Ron didn't want anyone to know about it, in fact he barely acknowledged Ginny as his sister anymore. Harry could imagine what Ron had gone though when he saw his sister fighting against the light.

"You would have to hear Neville's story, you of course already know mine…and I wouldn't wish my life on anyone…the ironic thing is that it could have been Neville just as it was me" said Harry softly his green eyes sad and understanding.

"No one knew what happened to my parents…although I knew Harry somehow found out because of the way he was. He was much kinder to me if it was possible and when the picture of the Order was put up he saw me staring at them and said they would have been proud of me," smiled Neville a bittersweet smile on his face "For as long as I could remember that's all I had wanted said to me…but I was never enough for my Gran."

"What happened to them?" asked Edward softly, here he was moping because he had lost Bella and here were people who had been though so much more than him. He felt like such an idiot, pushing his depressed feelings back he continued to drink the blood listening to the conversation around him.

"After Harry and Lily defeated Voldemort…some of his followers got into my manor…they tortured my family until they were insane I was only two years old. My father had used spells on me to stop them from detecting me. Silencing, invisible and detect me not spells and he wrote to Gran before he and my mum were found" sighed Neville his eyes haunted by the ghosts of the past.

"Even after he was lost in his own mind the spells stayed up all he wanted to do was protect me and he did until the end" said Neville who would have been crying tears of pride and hurt if he had been able.

"My god man, I'm so sorry" said Emmett wide eyed.

"They were sent to St. Mungo's magical hospital but there was nothing they could for them. They were stuck that way, I visited them all the time but they just sat there staring at me…unable to recognize me" choked Neville. "In some ways I envy the fact that Harry's parents died quickly…because this was torture on its own level I never wanted to see or use magic again after watching what they had done to my parents. Third year was awful, everyone was so focused on Harry they didn't notice I hardly ventured from the castle…in fact I basically stayed inside at all times…never went to Hogsmade or to Quidditch."

The Potter Coven stared at the floor knowing they hadn't even thought about Neville back when they were thirteen.

"If that wasn't bad enough the bastard that cursed them disguised as Moody was our defence teacher and used the curses right in front of us" said Neville finally getting all the years of frustration and loneliness.

"I felt really angry and ashamed because Harry hadn't seemed bothered by the killing curse I thought I truly was the weak idiot my Gran always said I was" said Neville bitterly.

"Oh Neville…of course he was bothered by it! He had been abused all his life and knew how to hide what he truly felt" sighed Hermione sadly.

"I understand that now…back then I didn't I'm just trying to explain how I felt then" said Neville glumly.

"Of course continue Neville" said Alice putting a comforting hand on Neville.

"I was with my parents attacker all year that year, I actually liked him he gave me books on Herbology someone finally paid attention to me. Knew what I liked and urged me to continue…Gran was furious with my apparent career choice. You see she wanted me to be like my dad, be an Auror" said Neville.

"Like Muggle Police" explained Hermione quickly upon seeing their confused looks.

"When I found out at the end of the year the anger I felt was too much, I ended up using too much magic and falling unconscious…woke up in the Infirmary I don't know who found me or when but I managed to gather my things and catch the Hogwarts Express" said Neville.

"His next year was when he truly became one of us along with Luna" said Harry.

Neville's smile was blinding if any of the Cullen's had feared Neville was still bitter disappeared right there. They realized all Neville's life he had wanted accepted for who he was…it had never happened until he joined Harry and his friends.

"Yeah and Harry helped me learn new spells I managed to produce a Patronus by the end of the year!" beamed Neville his entire face looking so proud of his accomplishment.

"And you should be proud most grown wizards find it hard to produce a fully fledged Patronus to defend themselves against the Dementors" said Hermione proudly.

"I think the turning point for me was when Harry and I were back to back fighting Death Eaters…of all the people Harry had he didn't seem to care that it was me. He trusted me enough to protect his back, I something changed in me that night I'm still not sure what it was. Suddenly like everyone else I was fighting for my life, there was one person there who I wanted revenge on…but by the end of the night I wasn't the only one" explained Neville.

"And that's true Nev I did trust you to watch my back" said Harry green eyes boring into Neville with nothing but trust and happiness.

"So what happened then?" asked Emmett.

"I thought my Godfather had died…I ran after her and failed to use the Cruciatus curse on her" sighed Harry sitting back no emotion showing on his face waiting for the Cullen's to judge him. They did no such thing, Harry was what he was, and nothing was going to change that.

"Failed? Why I mean you are powerful aren't you?" frowned Edward.

"To use those curses you have to hate, want to cause pain to another person to control someone something despite the anger I was feeling I didn't want" sighed Harry.

"Voldemort turned up not long after, he was furious the prophecy had been broken. He then possessed me, which was pain unlike anything I've ever felt in my entire life. I never thought I'd be able to get him out, I thought I'd end up insane with the pain. Then I saw my friends staring at me in horror, worry shining though their eyes it caused Voldemort pain. I realized what I had to do, I begun thinking about everyone, my parents, my godfather, my friends the love I felt for them all. Voldemort couldn't handle it and he fled from my mind. I was in too much pain to do much else, Voldemort and Dumbledore battled and I just lay there. Afterwards I was portkeyed to the Headmasters office and told why Voldemort was after me. What the Order had been protecting, why my godfather had died why I had to learn occlumency. I went nuts and destroyed everything in Dumbledore's office" said Harry his eyes staring far away at nothingness.

"That's when Dumbledore obviously decided I needed to be broken, he was afraid I was how can I put this? Becoming too much like Voldemort for his liking…two years I remained in that house. I didn't even know I had been rescued, I felt the pain though, the bites I'm not sure how long it lasted a couple of hours before the pain faded away" said Harry.

"During that time my family died…my best friend seemingly abandoned me and all I had left was Mione. The worst betrayal I felt was when Ginny my baby sister joined Voldemort" sighed Ron finally letting the Cullen's know.

That surprised the Cullen's to say the least, and they weren't exactly sure what to say. They couldn't imagine any of their family going to the Volturi and joining them, betraying them. It was something unconceivable for the Cullen family, they felt sorry for he ginger haired boy.

"I am sorry…did you ever find out why?" asked Emmett.

"I think she hasn't been the same since the Chamber of Secrets…Voldemort just about took over her completely…drained her life force. As far as I could make out she had liked Tom…too much for an eleven year old to even understand. I'm not making any excuses though…I think in the end she made her own decision" sighed Harry.

"We don't like talking about it and would rather you didn't bring it up again" said Hermione, squashing Ron's hand comfortingly.

"We can understand that" nodded Edward softly.

"I think we best get a move on again…I don't want to let her get too much of a head start from us" said Harry, the Potter Coven had everything in bags and shrunk before the Cullen's stepped out of the tent. The tents were next and they left nothing suggesting anyone had stayed there even if it was in a tent.

"Right Ron where is she headed?" asked Harry.

Ron was quiet for a good five minutes before he replied opening his eyes once again. "South she's went south"

"I'm going to apparate us five miles then we run the rest of the way" said Harry, he trusted Luna when she said not to use his magic too much or they would be running circles around her.

"Damn that bloody woman and her gift" cursed Edward angrily.

"If it wasn't for that we would already have her" agreed Harry.

Emmett held onto Ron, Alice held onto Hermione, Edward held onto Harry and Jasper helped onto Neville. They were apparated in the general direction, the trail was rather fresh and they broke out into a run once again. If they came upon a place where there were many humans they would need to use the tent again. When they were in the tent they usually stopped and drank animal blood replenishing themselves waiting for day time to be over before running again. They didn't have to worry about that themselves but knew Victoria didn't have the benefit the Cullen's now had - unable to sparkle thanks to Harry and the concealment charms they now have over them.

"She's behind that abandoned shop" yelled Ron suddenly running faster than before. The Cullen's and Potters looked in that direction and quickly started making their way. Victoria snarled and ran, for what seemed like forever she kept being able to invade their grasp.

"We need a plan this is useless!" snarled Harry he wasn't used to this - it's like she was able to see them coming and invade them.

"I agree" sighed Hermione.

"It's nearly dawn we need to book ourselves into a hotel tonight" said Alice looking up at the sky. "There's nowhere for her to go its going to be sunny."

"I didn't bring my money" protested Harry.

"I have a card I'll pay for it" said Edward immediately.

"I'll pay you back when we get home" said Harry.

Edward was about to protest when Hermione shook her head sadly, Harry didn't like owing anyone anything. Even if it was just a few pounds, he felt they would ask something of him in return. It was hard for Harry to accept anything from his friends, the consequences of having to look after himself for so long.

"Just grab a suite" said Harry as Edward talking to the lady at the nearest hotel they could find. They were all sitting around a hotel suite five minutes later discussing various ways to eliminate Victoria.

* * *

Will I have Victoria eliminated in the next chapter? or will i have her envade them again and get harry and edward closer together? or will i only do this when they get home after bella has been gone for a few weeks? so the world doesnt look at harry and edward in disgust thinking edward cheated on Bella? after all the vampires are going to have to settle down somewhere! they are going to grow old after all! the potions in that! back to my twilight stories woohoo! lol missed em! but i do have to update my normal hp stories its not fair on them if i dont. R&R plz


	42. Chapter 42

**Moving On **

**Chapter 42**

**Having A Talk **

**

* * *

**

"We need to stock up" murmured Hermione with a sigh, as she looked into the small compartment which was like a Muggle freezer. Keeping whatever was in it at a nice chilled temperature. She took out the packet of blood; there were only a couple of packets left. She never really liked hunting, even though they didn't really harm any of the animals. Harry had said he was surprised she wasn't a vegetarian the way she was going on. Instead of killing the poor animal they were just taking some of its blood and sending it on its way. Any animal that encounters them instead of another vampire is very bloody lucky indeed.

"I'll go" said Harry jumping up immediately he was suffering badly from cabin fever. He wanted to get out, Jasper and Harry had spent the night arguing and trying to decide what to do. Eventually they split their plans and merged it into one Edward thought it was genius in simplicity. Two war heroes' fighting about plans he just hoped they didn't fight anyone else anytime soon…he didn't want to listen to Jasper and Harry all night again. They both felt they knew best, Harry seemed to forget though that Victoria wasn't a Witch and wouldn't think like one. That's when Harry had stood down and admitted defeat, quite gracefully actually not all bitter. In fact Jasper could have sworn Harry felt relieved and maybe happy? They had a feeling why but didn't think too much on it knowing Harry could read their thoughts. They knew Harry tried not to and could stop himself from reading their minds, with a great deal of effort but when he's not trying he hears everything without meaning to.

"I'll come too" said Edward quickly, he didn't want left behind; he was getting restless as well. Nothing a good hunt wouldn't fix he was sure, so it wasn't long before both vampires were out in the dreary day looking for surrounding forest. It took them about half an hour, walking normally unfortunately as people occasionally walked by with dogs in the early hours of the morning. The dogs had whimpered and ran away from Edward, but Harry they stopped and sniffed, Harry threw a smirk at Edward and stroked the dog.

They delved further into the forest, the animals scattering in fear, birds taking off in flight from trees. They sensed evil lurking in their shadows and acted accordingly, but they were no match for Harry. However, they weren't hurt, Harry just tapped his wand on their behind and watched in awe as a bag of blood came from nowhere. Another bag filled before he whispered another spell, letting the animal escape unscratched. Edward was beginning to notice Harry avoiding all the stags and doe's frowning in confusion he voiced his question.

"My father was a stag animagus I just can't harm them" whispered Harry shuddering at the very thought.

Edward realised that Harry was talking about his father having an animal form, strange really as he probably never remembered his dad…or his animagus form. Harry shouted another spell, and a beautiful, gorgeous silvery stag was standing proud and tall in front of him. A gasp left his immortal lips, it was beautiful the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. He tried to stroke it - it looked that real but it wasn't the mist parted when his fingers tried.

"Expecto Patronum is a spell you use with your happiest memory to protect you from Dementors. It's supposed to take the shape of something that will or did protect you. Which is rather odd because I didn't know my father was an animagus; never mind what he looked like as it. Although Remus used to say it looks exactly like him so we aren't exactly sure. Severus' is a doe which represents my mother they were good friends once upon a time" explained Harry.

"You would think yours would be a doe wouldn't you? As it was your mother who saved you" said Edward thoughtfully.

"Like I said I don't know" sighed Harry already hunting out another animal, Edward just watched as Harry got blood from ten different animals. All producing different amounts of blood, from two bags to six bags. He spelled them cool and put them into a bag that seemed to hold all of them much to his amazement he still couldn't get used to magic being performed so casually. He wondered if there would be a time when he wasn't surprised.

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry as they both took a very human stroll though the forest/wooded area.

"Better than I thought I would be…listening to you guys made me realize my troubles weren't so significant" said Edward softly but honestly.

"It's always significant" said Harry his green eyes glowing brightly. He could remember when he used to think his troubles weren't significant. It had taken him a long time to realize people truly did want to hear him and what he wanted to say. He found it hard to believe that a one hundred year old vampire would have that kind of problem. Perhaps he better have a word with that sire of his, its like he was retaining the age he was changed at. It wasn't good for a vampire at all…he needed to grow up properly being around teenagers was obviously not a good idea for him. Either that or the problems lay deeper with being a vampire and alone.

"Perhaps" said Edward.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" murmured Harry sadly; probably one of the most decent pieces of advice Dumbledore had given him that he carried around in his heart.

"Maybe for someone normal but not us" replied Edward pensively whatever he had expected out of Harry's mouth it hadn't been those words.

"Yes us too you are just existing Edward…you no longer get excited about things…you survive nothing more. Thinking on what has been, could have been or a future you envision that helps you get up and go to school because Carlisle told you to" said Harry pensively.

"Yeah" sighed Edward, weird how Harry could read him like that when his own family didn't, well maybe Jasper but only because of his empath abilities.

"Perhaps its time to move on and up, live Edward it's what your parents would have wanted" murmured Harry. He didn't like using those words because they were too personal and he didn't know Edward's parents so how was he to know?

"I don't think so" scoffed Edward; his father had barely tolerated him nothing more. Don't get him wrong he loved his dad but his dad hadn't really returned the feelings. He had been scared when he took ill, but his heart felt like it was choking when his mother became ill. He didn't have too long to dwell on it though, he too soon became ill. He should have died with his parents but he hadn't, he couldn't bring himself to wish his mother hadn't asked Carlisle to save him. Carlisle had been more of a father than his own biological one. Esme was lovely, a nice mum but she could never take the place of his own.

"Some men do not know how to deal with emotions…" said Harry sadly, his eyes showing sympathy for Edward. "It's the ones that don't show it that truly love you the most…"

"I seriously doubt that" said Edward wryly.

"Severus was a constant in my life, always saving it and hating me he had been under the impression I was spoiled. He also hated my father so that didn't help any, but he was always the one there saving my life and giving me advice although it was biting and sarcastic at the time" smirked Harry in amusement.

He took a few seconds before he continued.

"I believe he began caring during my third year…things I didn't really think about before began making sense. How Severus had wanted Dumbledore to tell me about Sirius or well jumping in front of a werewolf for me…well, err, us, me, Ron and Mione" said Harry his eyes glazed over in thought.

Edward's eyes widened, that man had stood in front of a werewolf? Without a wand? To protect three students? With the risk of being infected himself? Well I'll be damned he was going to have to re-think his opinion of Severus Snape. Oh he knew he was fond of them a little, but damned if he showed emotion.

"You see Edward, Severus was a spy the very best one he managed to keep it up for years. One mistake, would have cost him his life, Voldemort would have killed him without a second thought. From the age we look he was spying on Voldemort…all for my mother to earn forgiveness for some perceived wrong" explained Harry "He got so used to hiding his emotions even to this day he still has trouble showing it. Although he's more open for me because I am his Chide, he gets vague feelings of what I'm feeling. When I've needed him he's been there…although he learned the hard way never to mention my parents in front of me" sighed Harry shuddering as he remembered loosing control of his magic alone with Snape. He had expected Severus to go nuts but he hadn't, if anything Harry was sure he had seen awe and maybe a little fear in his eyes? After that he hadn't said one word against them. He was sure Dumbledore had told Severus he should be lucky…as Harry had blown his Aunt Marge like a balloon with accidental magic. A truce had been created, this time with mutual respect on each side. Harry had been just beginning to realize just what kind of life it must have been like spying on Voldemort. Severus was beginning to realize why Harry was destined to defeat Voldemort. As abruptly as they truce had been made…he had apparently abandoned ship. Not that Severus had believed that for one second…the boy had been too Gryffindor, despite what Dumbledore had told him. The hat wanting the boy in Slytherin, that was a surprise but he was too much like his mother to be a proper Slytherin. It had taken him long enough but hey, better late than never right?

"What happened?" asked Edward curiously.

"If Severus hadn't been a spy I think his bladder and bowls would have released suddenly…raw magic surrounded us. Instead of getting furious and blasting me away he actually gave me a calming draught and told me to be on my way" laughed Harry remembering the fact his jaw had been on the floor all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

"I see" said Edward making a note to never, EVER think or let anyone disrespect Harry Potter's parents. Or he knew there would be hell to pay; they continued walking on glad to be outside.

"Can I give you another piece of advice? What's going to come, is going to come, you just have to face it head on when it does" said Harry, after Edward had nodded to the first half of the question.

"Thanks" said Edward, that piece of advice he had heard, not directed at him but in a book of course.

"I know what you are going though and how hard it is" said Harry softly. "If I hadn't been turned I would have been contracted to marry Ginny Weasley. A girl who constantly followed me around…although I'm not sure how much of it was her or Tom Riddle inside of her…I wish I had answers but we never will she's in Azkaban prison now for her crimes" said Harry, he blamed himself for it. He couldn't help but think if he had gone out with Ginny she may still be on the right side.

"There was nothing you could have done" soothed Edward quietly.

"No I don't suppose there was" said Harry considering he was kidnapped by Dumbledore and not given a choice in the matter.

"We best get back I'm sure the guys are probably hungry" sighed Harry, Edward held onto Harry knowing without hearing that they were apparating. They got as near as the hotel as they dared and quickly went in and up the stairs. He had been right they had been thirsty. Everyone had only really had a cup of blood a day, if that and it was starting to show.

He threw three packets at everyone, now more determined than ever to get Victoria and get back home. So they could get on with their lives and feed properly, it was only four days since they left on their journey - and everyone looked like they had been holed up for years.

* * *

There we go! Now the real fun will start...how will victoria die? slowly and painfully or will the show her mecy and kill her quickly...tempted to let Harry cast crucio...for trying to hurt Edward...only spell he could think of but im not sure that was something Harry would do...but he had tried to do it with bella lestrange so perhaps its not too out of character for him. what do you think? some torture before being burnt alive and some well aimed cutting curses removing her limb from limb? R&R plz


	43. Chapter 43

**Moving On **

**Chapter 43**

**A/N - Magic can only do so much in my mind, I like to think that Victoria's gift can out manoeuvre all the Cullen and Potter Clans. She has the ability to avoid deduction and get out of sticky situations…much like Harry could when he was human and Voldemort kept coming after him. However, her ends coming pretty soon now as the chapter title indicates.**

**A.A.N - - I've noticed a decreese of reviews for my story...is this story boring you now? shall i just round it up and finish it? i could do it in the next few chapters if i've gone to far and made the story too long and boring! it wasnt something i wanted to do...so please let me know what you want. **

**Victoria's defeat **

* * *

Everyone had drunk their fill, ensuring they had enough blood to do themselves until this was all said and done. Upon opening the window he had grinned in grim satisfaction, perfection, it was dull and grey this morning and by the looks of the dark clouds overhead Harry would say it was going to rain later on today. They didn't have to worry today, Harry wasn't exactly sure how long his Glamour would hold up on them, and they didn't like it either so they tried to avoid still going out in the sun just in case. They really should have known better after all Harry Potter was the most powerful wizard alive.

"You would think she would be easy to get rid of" sighed Ron joining his best friend at the window. When he had found out Harry was a vampire, he had thought ironically enough that he wouldn't be going on every adventure with Harry. As he would live forever, even when his best friends and everyone he knew was dead and buried.

"That is why she keeps getting away, you keep underestimating her - if we don't stop we will end up hurt or someone dead. Look at what I did to Voldemort…now if you hadn't seen it happen would you believe it?" said Harry smirking grimly.

"Blimey Harry nah, you're right" said Ron grudgingly.

"We have to go at her with everything we have, fight her as if the hounds of hell were on our trail" said Harry his face closed off as he said this. He thought his life would have been easier, maybe being able to relax but now he was chasing after another vampire. He was going to have to kill her as well, she had brought it on herself but it didn't mean Harry was unfeeling and wasn't going to regret it.

"It always happens to us, eh, mate" said Ron nudging him in his side.

"Me you mean" sneered Harry half heartedly.

"Bloody hell mate, you spend way to much time with Severus! And we did everything with you. We will continue to do so even in a hundred years time…we are best friends. Although I hope life is a little more peaceful in one hundred years time" said Ron laughing wryly.

"The three musketeers" laughed Harry, remembering when he called him and his friends when he was younger before Neville and Luna joined the group.

"Mione used to laugh when you said that…me I never did get it" frowned Ron confused.

"It's about people who fight together, one of them dies their motto had been - one for all and all for one" said Harry if he remembered correctly, he remembered the Video from when he was young - his cousin had it. It had been on when he was forced to clean his cousin's room. So he had taken his time, and managed to watch the rest of the film.

"Well that sounds about right" laughed Ron.

"Not just three any longer though" said Hermione coming up beside them.

"No, there's not. Did you call home?" asked Harry; those words were still strange to him, home. Somewhere to call his own with his friends and people he thought of as family.

"Yes" said Hermione.

"So how's everyone?" asked Harry knowing Hermione already knew what he was going to say.

"Draco is fine; he's driving everyone crazy with his antiques. He loves being a vampire" grinned Hermione her brown eyes rolling in exasperation.

"He-he go Drake" laughed Neville.

"I bet Severus is just as smug, I wonder how he managed to stop himself going insane. Waiting seventeen years for his potion to finally work, or rather waiting seventeen years to see if it HAD worked." said Harry a smile lingering on his face as he thought of the man.

"Is he that mad on potions?" asked Edward from his position lounging on the couch looking bored.

"Yes, it's his life everything revolves around potions" said Harry. "Just like my life used to revolve around defence against the dark arts…now that I'm free proper free I'm not even sure what I want to do" sighed Harry glumly.

"That will come to you, the beauty is you don't have to rush anymore…its not as if you don't have all the time in the world to think about what YOU want to do" said Jasper, who seemed to want to make up for the arguments they had.

"Very true, have you ever wanted to do anything other than lead?" asked Harry sliding down beside Jasper a curious look on his face now.

"It's all I know" shrugged Jasper looking distinctively uncomfortable.

"Yes, but if you had a chance to get a job, grow old which you will with the potions Severus will make. What would you do? After all those years of leading and doing what you needed to do … what kind of job would you want for yourself?" asked Harry.

"Only other thing I can think I might enjoy it teaching History or lecturing on it at a college" shrugged Jasper, he loved hearing everyone's opinions on battles and arguing about it like it was politics.

Harry smiled softly; he must have sat there in silence for a good few minutes before answering his own questions. "I would have loved to be a Defence teacher…I was rather good at the D.A I liked to think I helped a lot of people…or I would like to be a healer. Most people would expect me to be a Professional Quidditch player" mused Harry looking deep in thought.

"The beauty of no one knowing where you are or if you are alive - they cannot make you do anything" grinned Jasper.

"Yeah," grinned Harry.

"If you could become a father…would you?" asked Ron out of the blue to Jasper and Edward.

There was silence for the longest time, and Ron feared he had asked too personal a question.

"We don't know, I mean for the longest time we have believed we are unable to have any. I think only Esme and Rosalie have never given up hope, no matter how slim it is" said Jasper slowly.

"I'd do it for Rosalie in a heartbeat. Plus I like the thought of a little blonde haired cherub running around with my dimples" smiled Emmett his eyes glazed over in extreme emotion.

Jasper stood up, holding on to Alice as she stumbled as a vision hit her. Alice described it as it happened, her voice detached until she came to herself. Jasper calmed her down soothing her and Harry and Jasper looked at one another and nodded. It was time to end this once and for all, as nice as it was to sit and lounge about doing nothing they wanted to get home. Jasper had come to love the conversations, arguments and confessions they had all made each night as they lay there while the world around them slept. It made him realize that he wasn't the only one who suffered, who found vegetarian diet hard, who was fearful that they slipped up.

"She's going to feed apparently" said Alice.

"You doubt it?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Alice with a hint of hesitance in her voice "I think she's up to something she knows exactly how my visions work."

"Good, then we split up, Hermione have you got the D.A Galleon coins?" asked Harry standing in front of the brightest witch of their age.

"Sure I summoned them all back" said Hermione, raiding her bag for them. It was truly the weirdest sight for the Cullen's watching someone putting their entire arm into a bag that didn't look big enough for a hand. Once they were out, Harry pressed them into the hands of everyone there. Thankfully there was enough to go round.

"If it goes hot get your ass to us, if ours goes hot then we will run towards you" said Harry looking pensive "Me, Edward, Neville and Emmett will go one way. Alice, Jasper, Ron, Hermione will go the other way."

"Done" said Hermione grimly. She too wanted to get back, not for school but to settle back into a routine. Plus she missed spending the night with just Ron as much as she loved getting to know them she wanted to spend some much needed time with her red headed fiancé.

So they left the hotel, making sure to walk slow enough to appear human. Knowing there were camera's everywhere, it took ages for them to get to where Victoria was going to be. The others were in the different direction the galleon at the ready just in case Victoria showed up.

It seemed to take ages; there was no sign of Victoria both teams were just about to give up. Alice didn't have visions and Victoria seemed nowhere to be seen. Then Victoria had Edward by the neck, threatening to kill him if they didn't back away.

"Why did you bother doing that? Why not run?" scoffed Harry, using his magic to work the Galleon it heated up in his hand which told him he had succeeded. Neville and Emmett were nowhere to be seen either, it was as if they had been hurt or too far away to hear their conversation which he doubted very much.

"Because I am not spending the rest of my life running" snarled Victoria, sure she loved hunting and the trill but this was ridiculous she had to watch her back constantly. She wasn't used to that, and there was loads of Vampires after her. She was beginning to realize she had made a mistake, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Crucio!" snarled Harry angrily, he was sick and fed up of people he knew or loved getting hurt. For the first time in his existence Harry successfully got the Crucio curse to work. Victoria had to let Edward go as she no longer had control of her muscles. Victoria had never been in so much pain before in her life; not even the turning was as painful as this. She was scratching her face beyond recognition, chunks of cement looking skin was peeling away. Edward quickly made his way to Harry's side, who knew if he had been able to breath would have been trembling in fear.

"You picked the wrong family to mess with" said Harry his voice cold and hard matching the unforgiving look on his face.

Suddenly Emmett and Neville came out of nowhere, grabbing her and subduing her. Only then did Harry take the spell off, suddenly Emmett and Neville were ripping her up into pieces.

"We need fire quickly!" said Jasper as the others finally joined them.

"Fiendfyre!" shouted Hermione, the wand aimed at Victoria's remains. Each Vampire stepped back, ensuring that the fire didn't get anywhere near them. They stood there for what felt like hours watching Victoria another Normad Vampire turn to dust.

Her remains were then promptly banished by Hermione who wore a disgusted look on her face.

"Let's go home" said Hermione.

"Everything's in Hermione's bag she summoned everything and checked out before we left" said Ron.

"I want to see Luna so come on" said Neville he had missed his fiancée terribly.

"I want my Rosalie too" said Emmett nodding, it seemed like Emmett and Neville were bonding pretty well. They seemed to have become fast friends over the course of the past few days. Harry wondered if it was because they were both without their lovers or had plenty in common…although Harry couldn't see it being the second one. He shrugged his shoulders, he was just glad they had people there of their own kind who got on with them. Harry had been worried they would have been seen as 'Freaks' in the vampire world.

"How is it going?" asked Severus as soon as Harry called him.

"She has been dealt with we are coming home, how is everyone?" asked Harry.

"Fred, George and Draco were unhappy that they missed another Harry Potter adventure. Although Draco is quite happy that he's now a vampire and can keep up with his parents and friends" said Severus smirking over the phone.

"How's Remus and Sirius?" asked Harry softly.

"Good, worried about you especially when you wouldn't answer their call" said Severus a note of questioning in his voice.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone; I was…felt like I was doing something wrong for some reason. I didn't want them to hate me" murmured Harry knowing good and well he wasn't making much sense.

"I see, never fear that Harry they love you and couldn't hate you anymore than they could apparate to the moon" said Severus soothingly, obviously gotten the gist of what Harry had said.

Harry's relationship with Severus had changed; Severus was different with him than anyone else. He even had more patience for Harry than he did with Draco and that was saying something. Severus seemed to understand what he felt and was going though. Severus had been a constant in his life, even if he was an unfair biased constant at that. He was more like a father now than ever before, Remus and Sirius would probably be disappointed to be qualified for more like an Uncle roll. No one would ever take the place of his mum even if he had a female influence in his life.

"Thanks Severus, we are on our way back we will be back before morning" said Harry sounding more hopeful than expectant.

"Yep, just in time too…its sunny tomorrow" grinned Alice.

"And you don't have the excuses you used to have to remain of school" smirked Harry wickedly.

"Just take care and I'll see you soon" said Severus before Harry heard a click indicating that Severus had put the phone down.

"Bye" grinned Harry into nothingness.

By the time the teen's and Cullen's had gotten back the first thing they did was wrap their significant other in a hug. Rosalie and Luna getting the biggest hug of them all. Harry smiled sadly at Edward, feeling for the teen as he watched everyone hug someone. Harry just placed a hand on Edward's shoulder giving him some small measure of comfort.

"Our time will come" said Harry soothingly.

"Yeah" sighed Edward, no longer believing that, he had waited over one hundred years for his mate. He had thought Bella was the one until Harry had come and made him face reality. Now he was alone and felt more alone than ever despite having new friends.

They had no idea their significant other was each other.

* * *

When will they realize they like each other? who will do the falling first? will they like each other and not realize and the families set them up? did you like victoria's defeat? like how neville and emmett are getting on? how will i have Edward and Harry get together? something different...for a change... I've noticed a decreese of reviews for my story...is this story boring you now? shall i just round it up and finish it? i could do it in the next few chapters if i've gone to far and made the story too long and boring! it wasnt something i wanted to do...so please let me know what you want. R&R Plz


	44. Chapter 44

**.**

**.**

**Moving On **

**Chapter 44 **

**The Funeral and The Start Of A Lasting Relationship **

* * *

It had been a week since Victoria had been defeated; things were finally getting back to normal. Thankfully Draco was a Wizard or people would have wondered at his change of eyes, they were amber now but Glamoured ice blue as they had been before his change. Severus had indeed been strutting around like a proud wolf after a successful hunt, the potion had also been brewed for the woman should they wish it. Needless to say Rosalie had barely left Harry's side waiting on his magic recuperating enough for the process to be started.

The potion to age them was more complex and dangerous, it needed four months, or rather moon circles to be completed. So Severus was making two cauldrons full of it for everyone that would be taking it. Severus was basically a working from home brewer, brewing potions for those who needed it. Lucius didn't need money he had more than enough to last him fifty life times if he didn't squander it.

"You can take the potion today" said Harry bluntly before Rosalie could open her mouth.

"Brilliant!" beamed Rosalie her entire face lighting up making her look like a different person all together.

Edward just smirked in amusement, Rosalie hadn't left Harry alone and Edward was feeling for the teenager. Her constant thoughts regarding Harry and the potion were getting on his nerves! So that was saying something. Everyone else was spending time with their significant other, and Harry had been bored it was once again the weekend so he had gone to the Cullen's to get it over and done with. He had known the first question Rosalie was going to ask, it had been the same for the past six days since they had gotten home.

Harry took the potion out and handed it to her, she drank it down and Harry touched her hand. Letting his magic flow through him and into her, she gasped in shock at the foreign feelings running through her. Harry had to stop himself pulling back he actually felt the drain on his magic. Eventually there was enough in her for the potion to hold, and he would have flushed bright red at what he was going to have to tell her next. Severus had told him the same thing he just thanked his lucky stars he was a vampire right there and then. Although Severus had, had an amused glint in his eyes as if he suspected Harry's embarrassed thoughts.

"You um, er, have only twenty four hours to get um…pregnant" squeaked Harry "You should glow when you're…um…successful"

Edward laughed in amusement probably for the first time since Bella had been killed. He was dressed in a suit today, as he was attending Bella's funeral along with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Alice wasn't going nor was obviously Emmett and Rosalie (not that they would have gone) everyone knew Rosalie hadn't liked Bella all that much. Edward didn't want to go but obviously had no choice if he wanted to avoid suspicion. The family had plans to settle down here; with the potion they were given that chance. It was going to be odd not moving in a few years time as per usual for them, when people began getting suspicious of their never aging looks.

"Ok" said Rosalie nodding her head smirking a little at Harry's uncomfortable look.

"Do you want to come to the funeral with us?" asked Edward softly, he wasn't sure why he was asking but he truly did want Harry to come. If anyone understood what he had gone through it was Harry. They spoke a lot over the past week and he was rather fond of the teenager. He wanted to spend more time than was natural that was for sure and Edward didn't quite understand why yet.

"Sure" grinned Harry. He liked spending time with Edward, pretty much the same way the others liked spending time with their fiancé or fiancée. He wasn't sure how Edward Cullen would react to that so kept it to himself. After all Edward was turned a very long time ago and back then it wasn't thought about never mind done. He had known he was gay for quite some time so it was not a shock to him; however he wasn't sure just what side Edward Cullen played for. Considering he had just been with a girl it made it pretty damn obvious so he had no choice. He stopped himself getting too attached but it was becoming a harder thing to do every time Edward wanted to do something with him even if it was attending someone's funeral.

"I'll be around tomorrow to do it all over again" said Harry "The Magic I mean" he managed to stutter out after realize just how the hell he sounded.

Rosalie's magical laughter filled the room very amused by Harry's teenage antics.

"Not hitting on my wife are you Harry?" asked Emmett a mock solemn look on his face.

"Nope" grinned Harry aware that Emmett was just yanking his chain after dealing with the Weasley twins for so long that didn't come as a shock. He had thought Emmett and the twins would have gotten on like a house on fire. That wasn't the case he seemed to prefer Neville surprisingly.

Then again the twins were hardly around; they were busy opening up chains of prank stores. Surprising the hell out of everyone they were now open Muggle joke shops with Muggle joke products they were making. Fred had gushed that Muggle joke shops were harder to organise than Magical ones and more of a challenge. The money Harry had given them and the money they had made out of the joke shop in Diagon Alley had spread into a chain of joke stores. They had reopened the WWW in Diagon Alley and made one in Hogsmeade. Severus had commented that he was rather glad he wasn't a teacher, not that anyone would have dared prank their Potions teacher.

"When are we going?" asked Harry after a few minutes lost in thought.

"Ten minutes" said Edward staring at his watch and back at Harry grinning wryly.

"We are leaving now actually, I don't want to look for a parking space" said Carlisle. Bella wasn't exactly what someone would call popular but no doubt a lot of people would be there. The werewolf's, everyone in Forks high school out of idle curiosity and family too so yes, the parking spaces would be eventually filled up. Forks was a small town and it certainly wasn't supposed to accommodate a lot of people.

"Alright" sighed Edward hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

Edward and Harry got into the back of the car allowing Esme and Carlisle in front. Carlisle drove of course as Edward was supposed to be 'grieving' everyone had bought what happened to Bella. It hadn't been the first time she had wandered where she wasn't supposed to, even the Shape shifters had bought it. Then again Luna had been very good at what she did Hermione too; it had been very fast and smart thinking.

"Good job we left when we did" sighed Esme looking around only a few parking spaces were left.

"Yeah I agree" said Edward nodding his head curtly.

"You ready for this son?" asked Carlisle he really hadn't wanted anyone to attend but it would cause too much suspicion if they hadn't come. A lot more than could be gathered attending the service so here they were.

"As I'll ever be" groaned Edward getting out of the car Harry did the same before long four of them were standing around the church. A lot of people were mingling around; half of them were in tears no one of importance was there yet.

"There are an awful lot of people here" said Harry looking around if he hadn't known he would have assumed she was someone famous were they all going to fit inside the church? By the looks of it they were going to be standing around for the entire service.

"There is Alice warned us of this happening" nodded Carlisle curtly.

"Oh" said Harry nodding his head in understanding.

"They are coming" said Edward, knowing by now Charlie's voice or rather what he sounded like in his mind. Even if he could only get the occasional word out of the sentence. Renee's voice was a different matter, she was wide open for Edward to hear and she was inconsolable and blaming Charlie for what happened.

Indeed Edward was correct, two black cars pulled up, one was a hearse, the coffin inside the letters B.E.L.L.A was sitting along the coffin. It was a good job they hadn't used Isabella because it was longer and Bella had hated her name. Edward smiled sadly, as he remembered the good times with her. He only wished she hadn't turned into a bitch, and then again the saying was true you don't truly know someone.

Renee and Phil got out, Renee was sobbing into Phil's arms and Phil just looked solemn. It didn't match his thoughts, he hadn't truly liked Bella she had been too different from her mother for his liking. He hated the fact that she had chosen her real father over him, the only sadness he felt over it was the fact Renee was upset. From what he could gather from Bella she had liked Phil too, Edward shook his head sadly.

Charlie was worse if it was possible, Charlie wasn't one for showing much emotion but his daughter meant the world to him. If he felt any guilt for what happened it was solely for Charlie. Everyone was gathering around offering condolences on their loss, hugging and shaking hands. The coffin was removed, and people quickly hoisted it on their shoulders Charlie was one of them.

The coffin containing Bella Swan entered the church behind the Minister; the mourners followed the coffin and began taking their seats. Edward, Carlisle and Esme pretended not to see all the stares they were receiving from everyone curious enough to look. Most thought he was too composed for someone that had just lost their girlfriend, so he adjusted his face appropriately.

Edward didn't listen to everything, as he kept thinking about Bella when he first met her.

…'I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies,' says the Lord" said the Minister reading passages from the bible.

"For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, neither the present nor the future, nor any powers, neither height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord" said the Minister loudly. "Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted" he finished.

It wasn't long before everyone stood ready to sing a hymn.

"**Abide with me; fast falls the eventide;  
The darkness deepens; Lord with me abide.  
When other helpers fail and comforts flee,  
Help of the helpless, O abide with me.**

**Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day;**  
**Earth's joys grow dim; its glories pass away;**  
**Change and decay in all around I see;**  
**O Thou who changest not, abide with me.**

**Not a brief glance I beg, a passing word;**  
**But as Thou dwell'st with Thy disciples, Lord,**  
**Familiar, condescending, patient, free.**  
**Come not to sojourn, but abide with me.**

**Come not in terrors, as the King of kings,**  
**But kind and good, with healing in Thy wings,**  
**Tears for all woes, a heart for every plea—**  
**Come, Friend of sinners, and thus bide with me.**

**Thou on my head in early youth didst smile;**  
**And, though rebellious and perverse meanwhile,**  
**Thou hast not left me, oft as I left Thee,**  
**On to the close, O Lord, abide with me.**

**I need Thy presence every passing hour.**  
**What but Thy grace can foil the tempter's power?**  
**Who, like Thyself, my guide and stay can be?**  
**Through cloud and sunshine, Lord, abide with me.**

**I fear no foe, with Thee at hand to bless;**  
**Ills have no weight, and tears no bitterness.**  
**Where is death's sting? Where, grave, thy victory?**  
**I triumph still, if Thou abide with me.**

**Hold Thou Thy cross before my closing eyes;**  
**Shine through the gloom and point me to the skies.**  
**Heaven's morning breaks, and earth's vain shadows flee;**  
**In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me.**

Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Harry couldn't sing without everyone gaping at them. Such as it was the curse of being a vampire, having everyone enthralled with them, it didn't stop them mimicking it.

Before long another song was sung a very unusual one but nonetheless everyone apart from the vampires belted out the words.

**I danced in the morning when the world was begun,**  
**And I danced in the moon and the stars and the sun,**  
**I came down from heaven and I danced on the earth;**  
**At Bethlehem I had my birth.**  
**  
Dance, then, wherever you may be;  
I am the Lord of the Dance, said he,  
And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be,  
And I'll lead you all in the dance, said he.**

**I danced for the scribe and the pharisee,**  
**But they would not dance and they would not follow me.**  
**I danced for the fishermen, for James and John**  
**They came with me and the dance went on.**

**Dance, then, wherever you may be;  
I am the Lord of the Dance, said he,  
And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be,  
And I'll lead you all in the dance, said he.**

**I danced on the Sabbeth and I cured the lame;**  
**The holy people said it was a shame.**  
**They whipped and they stripped and they hung me on high;**  
**They left me there on a cross to die.**

**Dance, then, wherever you may be;  
I am the Lord of the Dance, said he,  
And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be,  
And I'll lead you all in the dance, said he.**

**I danced on a Friday when the sky turned black**  
**It's hard to dance with the devil on your back.**  
**They buried my body and they thought I'd gone;**  
**But I'm the dance and I still go on.**

**Dance, then, wherever you may be;  
I am the Lord of the Dance, said he,  
And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be,  
And I'll lead you all in the dance, said he.**

**They cut me down and I leapt up high;**  
**I am the life that will never, never die;**  
**I'll live in you if you'll live in me**  
**I am the Lord of the Dance said he.**

**Dance, then, wherever you may be;  
I am the Lord of the Dance, said he,  
And I'll lead you all, wherever you may be,  
And I'll lead you all in the dance, said he.**

"If you wish it you can come up here and say a few words about Bella" smiled the Minister softly his eyes sad as he looked over the people there.

Renee was too choked up, as was Charlie so they shook their heads and said no they didn't want that.

"Please put your hands together for a prayer please" said the Minister doing just that his head bowed low already knowing the words he was going to say of by heart.

**"The Lord is my shepherd;**

**there can I lack nothing.**

**He makes lie down in green pastures**

**and leads me beside still waters.**

**He shall refresh my soul**

**and guide me in the paths of righteousness for his**

**name's sake.**

**Though I walk through the valley of**

**the shadow of death, I will fear no evil;**

**for you are with me;**

**you rod and staff, they comfort me.**

**You spread a table before me**

**in the presence of those who trouble me;**

**you have anointed my head with oil**

**and my cup shall be full.**

**Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me**

**all the days of my life,**

**and I will dwell In the house of the Lord for ever."**

"Amen" chorused everyone together.

Before long everyone was walking side by side, following the coffin to its final resting place. Bella's mother had wanted her back home but she had been unable to afford such a thing. The minister said a prayer over Bella's coffin as they committed her to the ground, mentioning her family causing even more grief among the thong of people.

"Beloved Daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan, taken before her time may she be taken before the lord and have her eternal spirit rest in peace" murmured the Minister.

People that had once held the coffin came forward once more; most of them were Charlie's police officer buddies. They began lowering the coffin into the ground as the minister continued speaking.

"We now commit Bella Swan's body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust: In sure and certain hope of resurrection and eternal life" said the Minister standing aside letting the family throw dirt into the earth and say their final goodbye's. Edward did this as well aware of everyone's eyes on him as he threw dirt into the freshly dug grave saying goodbye.

"Edward are you coming to the service?" asked Charlie his eyes rimmed red.

"I um…sure" said Edward looking very awkward indeed.

Needless to say it was a very long day, Edward didn't eat or drink nor did Carlisle, Esme or Harry. They sat together in a booth in the pub they were using for the after service, eventually Edward couldn't take any more and said his final condolences to Charlie, the others doing the same before leaving.

"Are you ok?" asked Harry, touching Edward lightly.

"Yes" said Edward nodding grimly.

"It's not your fault as long as you remember that" said Harry kindly.

"Thank you for coming" said Edward softly, Harry's quiet presence had helped immensely.

"Any time" said Harry smiling sadly. "Not sure how much help I was though"

"You did" said Edward adamantly.

Harry just smiled once more.

Eventually they got back to the car and drove towards the Cullen's, the others welcoming them back with sad smiles. Finally it was over with, something Edward had wished for hours he felt guilt but it wasn't the crushing guilt he had imagined it would be. The shape shifters had been surprisingly civil not even glaring at them for a second, Jacob hadn't even approached them blaming them or anything.

Edward walked towards his piano room and began playing a melody; Harry followed him and listened to him play.

"You play really well…when did you learn?" asked Harry sliding onto the bench beside him.

"I played before I was turned" admitted Edward softly.

"Really? And you remembered?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side, Muggles didn't usually keep much of their memories. Unlike Magical people Muggles couldn't cope with the change and their memories faded to help them adapt to their new life and lifestyle.

"Not really, I had to learn all over again" said Edward softly.

"Would you teach me?" asked Harry, hoping to spend more time with Edward even if he wouldn't ever have the man in a way he wanted.

"Sure" grinned Edward kindly.

"Great" smiled Harry happily.

So that's what happened for the next few hours, Edward explained all the key's and began Harry on a very basic piece. He didn't have long fingers like Edward, but he was alright for a beginner. Edward was actually enjoying himself, showing someone how to play the piano. Perhaps when he 'grew older' he would find employment in some form of musical teaching or private tutoring. Almost as if Harry knew what he was thinking he commented on it.

"You would make a good teacher" said Harry softly, nudging Edward playfully.

"You think so?" smirked Edward in amusement.

"Yeah, you have patience for that kind of thing" said Harry nodding honestly.

"Thank you" said Edward softly. He was facing Harry now, inches from his face and the younger boy wasn't even bothered. He wasn't sure which one moved forward, him or Harry but suddenly they were kissing. It was a small one but not a kiss among friends regardless, they didn't need to part for air but eventually cautiousness settled in and they broke apart.

Harry was about to apologize, but a finger was pressed against his lips stopping him. For someone that couldn't read his mind, he was doing an awful good job of it right now that's for sure.

"Are you ok with this?" asked Edward softly, rubbing his finger along Harry's lip.

"It's what I've wanted for a while" admitted Harry softly "But I wasn't sure about you…you were turned at a time it wasn't even thought about never mind done. Then you were dating a girl so it was a logical assumption to make" he sighed.

"True but I've never done this before either…but it feels right isn't that the same way for you?" asked Edward whispering the words to Harry as he kissed him once more.

"I was already gay Edward…one hundred percent…I don't just want to be an experiment for you" said Harry his eyes showing his admanance.

"I wouldn't do that to you, not only would I be unable to forgive myself my family I guarantee wouldn't speak to me for years" said Edward softly.

Harry laughed softly, before nodded slowly.

"But we cannot go out together yet" said Harry, seeing Edward's face fall slightly he hastened to explain "You have just lost Bella, to them you only had a week to get over it. I know it's more like a month to you but to them they will think very badly of you. If you want to remain here it's the wrong thing to do right now. We can see each other just not publicly…not for a few months if you can do that"

"I suppose you are correct" conceded Edward knowing very well Harry was right; the people in Forks would blow a fuse seeing him with a man a week after he lost Bella.

"Of course I am" teased Harry nudging Edward again.

"Do you want to stay the night?" asked Edward softly.

"Sure," grinned Harry, finally he was going to start getting to know his significant other. He quickly sent off a mass text to everyone letting them know he was staying at Edward's for the night. If he had been human he would have blushed bright red at some of the teasing text messages he got back especially from Fred and George.

* * *

What did you think? XD too sudden? hope not everyone's wanting juicy action will harry be the dominant? when they do finally get together? will severus give him 'the talk' as it is? will Laurent want revenge for what happened to the rest of his coven or not be stupid enough to do anything? when will they publicly get together? will Charlie be happy for them or make their lives a misery for the fact he got over Bella's death? R&R please


	45. Chapter 45

**.**

**.**

**Moving On **

**Chapter 45 **

**A Year Later **

* * *

The students of fork's high school didn't bother to look as the now familiar cars pulled into the parking lot. A red BMW convertible, a silver Volvo, a Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo followed by a light blue Audi (Hermione's), a yellow BMW (Neville's) and a red Porsche Cayman (Fred's). They were all sharing cars to school now, Hermione and Ron shared, Neville and Luna shared and of course the twins shared. Harry went to school with Edward now since they were publicly going out. Much to the heartbreak of every single gay and straight man in Forks high school - which meant just about everyone.

The reactions to Rosalie being pregnant had been funny to say the least, it wasn't helped that she went though the normal reactions to being pregnant either. Emmett had just about been driven mad for three months. Now though he had his nine month old daughter here to love he felt it was well worth it. The reaction to Rosalie was nothing compared to everyone's reaction to Esme having a child. Considering what everyone had said about her over the years it was hilarious to see them having to swallow their own words. It didn't help that the children were gorgeous, which just had many people jealous.

Emmett had gotten his wish, he had a little girl with Rosalie's hair, and to the surprise of them all she had startling green eyes. Rosalie had, had brown eyes as had Emmett according to Rosalie. Emmett didn't remember much about his previous life at all, just his name; they had thought perhaps the bear had done some damage to him before he was turned. Harry had thought it was perhaps something to do with his magic, and he may well be right as Esme's little boy had green eyes too.

Rosalie had a baby seat in the back of her car, which had sent rumours sky rocketing before she was even showing. She had indeed worn baggy clothes, making it seem like she was already pregnant before she actually started showing. People would have found it odd after all she was only pregnant for three months. Carlisle had started rumours at the hospital - needs a must after all they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

It had taken a lot out of Harry to constantly feed them his magic, so when the children had been born he had been grateful. It had left him tired and sort of empty with the constant supplying of it. Although his magical core was now much bloody bigger than before, and that was saying something.

They were now in their senior year, and would be graduating in a few months time. Hermione was the one to give the 'speech' at the end of the year, much to Jessica Stanley's fury. She had been in line for the one to give that speech; she had even planned it all out. Only for it to be given to Hermione Granger of all people, it didn't surprise anyone that came with her or the Cullen's after all she a 'know it all' in the most affectionate sense now.

To the surprise of everyone Draco had stayed, he was in his last year the same as them all. Draco was adamant about never having a job; he had more money than he could spend. Hermione though was planning on going to college then probably university. Ron needless to say wanted to become an Auror or professor Quidditch player. The latter wasn't an option with his fantastic sight and speed. So an Auror it was, it was going to be difficult to do - he was going to have to join the house to the floo network and floo to work. The Muggles are going to wonder but it was a good thing they didn't have neighbours. Hermione didn't blame him for wanting a Wizarding job after all he had grown up there. Dreamed of being an Auror or Quidditch player since he was eleven years old.

Luna was going to go with Alice into a fashion course to the surprise of many. Neville was going to be a herboligist, supply his plants to potions masters, and other businesses. To the Muggles he would be working from home, and that's all there was too it. Fred and George already had their jobs which really should have surprised many. Out of all the Weasley's less likely to get a job after school it would have been the twins.

Harry hadn't been sure what he wanted to do, he hadn't really expected to survive the war. Either that or he had expected to be 'demanded' into doing things by Dumbledore for the rest of his life. Harry had Carlisle and Severus to thank for helping him decide what he wanted to do. They had both sat him down on different days and asked him to think about what he liked doing best. It had taken him a week to work it out, he liked helping people. He had decided to be a doctor, one that deals primarily with children. The beauty of being a Wizard and having potions was he didn't have to worry about loosing control. It didn't surprise anyone when Harry announced what he wanted to do least of all Severus. A lot had changed in the past nearly two years since Harry had been turned. Especially in regards of what Severus thought of Harry Potter, he was definitely not the attention seeker he had assumed the child to be. Ronald Weasley might have thought Severus helped because of him wanting the Dark Lord dead. He was wrong, he had helped because Harry was Lily's son and he had sworn to help him.

Edward didn't want to part from Harry for so long, so he had decided to go along with Harry and gain yet another doctors certificate. The Cullen's had also started taking the potion to suppress blood thirst. The person benefiting from it the most would be Jasper, with his past being what it was. School wasn't such a chore anymore but rather just a bore.

As they walked into the school, there was only one difference that really made them happy. That they weren't going to have to repeat high school in five years time, when they were supposed to have to move. They were finally going to remain in the same place for a very long time. Jasper felt kind of bad that he had thought about killing them for a while. Then again he was always like that with newcomers, already assessing a threat it's what made him a stagiest.

"I'll be glad when this year is over" said Fred craning his neck back to see all the couples. Edward had his arm over Harry, Ron had his hand over Hermione, and Neville had his hand over Luna since they were the tallest of them. Then of course Alice had her arm around Jaspers middle, Rosalie was being curled into Emmett. If Rosalie hated school before she hated it even more now. She hated being away from her little girl, who they had named Jasmine Esme Cullen. Emmett had wanted to let Rosalie use her name, but surprising them both Rosalie didn't seem to care for that. So it was she had been named Jasmine Esme Cullen not Hale. She was a beautiful little girl who wanted for nothing; she was already sitting up and trying to walk like most little babies her age. Her blonde curls danced around her face, her glowing green eyes and beautiful chubby cheeks gave her an adorable look. Every day she had designer clothes on, and was watched by her 'granny' Esme who she was named after even if it was only her middle name. She loved when Uncle Fred, George, Neville, Severus, Lucius, Draco and Ron came round. She saw Edward, Harry and Jasper everyday so it wasn't the same.

Narcissa had moved on, saw her son regularly but she had a new 'husband' now who actually wanted her. They were now expecting a daughter, Draco was about to have a little sister much to his disgruntlement who was eighteen years younger than him. Lucius and Severus were very happy indeed for her, it couldn't have been easy being lonely all those years. Playing the part as a wife, now though things were gone well for them all and they can't complain.

Esme loved being a mother; her son had very blonde hair like Carlisle much to her joy. Carlisle was everything she had wanted in a man, even when she was human. To think if she hadn't gotten the courage to leave her brute of a husband she wouldn't have the life she had now. She shuddered at the thought of actually succeeding in killing herself all those years ago. Oh no everything she had been though had been worth it, for this day. She was currently babysitting Jasmine and watching her own son who was three months younger than her. She had wanted to name her son Harry, but it really would cause too much confusion so she settled for a more popular name of this generation.

Hadrian as close to Harry as she could get without it being Harry. Hadrian Edward Cullen. Edward had been her first child, even if he was technically older than her so that's what she had decided on, Carlisle approved. Of course the rest of the children all understood, especially Jasper he could feel their emotions and worry.

Rosalie and Esme had of course had their children at home; Carlisle delivered them both through caesarean. Each day they both looked at their children which they thought was a miracle itself.

Alice loved being an auntie and didn't seem to be in a rush to have children. Hermione and Luna wanted them but only when they were ready, and they certainly weren't. Both wanted a career first, it wasn't like they were going to get old. They had all the time in the world to have them.

Edward though had watched Harry cooing over them for the past nine months, he didn't have to be a genius to know Harry wanted children. Although he hadn't said anything in the time they had been dating which was nine months. The public had known for the past six months, Charlie had been devastated. He had sort of tried to cling to Edward as the only connection left to his daughter in Forks. He had since then moved they saw him every Saturday though visiting the graveyard. Bella's mother hadn't been there since her daughter was buried to the disgust of all. They might not have liked Bella when she died but it was just awful that her mother hadn't been to see her at all. Especially Rosalie and Esme who were now mother's themselves.

Severus had bonded magically with Lucius, marrying their souls together. Severus wasn't a public man and didn't relish the thought of being married so they did the next best thing. This way Lucius couldn't come up with yet another crazy scheme and marry Narcissa. He could in the Muggle world but never again in the Magical world, his soul was married and there was no going back. Thankfully Lucius and Narcissa hadn't bonded that way or he would never have had the chance to do it. Severus didn't want a child he just wasn't that kind of man, and Lucius already had one and to him it was enough (much to Draco's relief). Although if anyone came close to being like a son to Severus it was Harry and Draco. The two constants in his life, the ones he had saved and cared about with all his being.

Sirius and Remus had since gotten married in a small chapel in the Muggle world which was quite legal now. They had settled down, but unfortunately they couldn't have children. Remus in no certain terms wanted a child that could carry his lycanthropy, it would kill him if any child they had did have it. Sirius agreed, it was bad enough seeing his lover now husband go through it without watching a child that he would have had to carry go through it. Sirius and Remus had found a small house just on the boarder of la push near the woods. They found it was relatively nice, and thankfully Harry hadn't freaked out - too badly. Like before he realized he wasn't seeing them any less they just had their own privacy now.

Fred and George had done the same thing found a place of their own, which was above one of their shops. The one they themselves actually worked in, they had been very secretive of late and Ron was wondering if they had gotten a girl or if they were working on a new product. You never could tell with the twins, even when they had been younger unfortunately.

Harry and Edward were switching where they stayed, half at the Cullen's half at Harry's house. Thankfully none of his friends were planning on moving out any time soon, Harry didn't think he could stand that. He had been alone for so long, the thought of everyone finding their own place and him stuck made him weak in the knees. No Harry wasn't ready for a place of his own, didn't think he ever would be to be honest. There would come a time where they would obviously, they couldn't live like that forever. Especially if they were going to have families as big as the place was it just wasn't that big. It was only a six bed roomed house. Lucius and Severus had shared, as well as Remus and Sirius, Fred and George, Hermione and Ron and also Neville and Luna. Harry had been the sole occupant of the last room.

Harry didn't realize yet that he wasn't stuck, that he had Edward and always would. Harry believed Edward wouldn't leave his family to stay with him full time, he had seen how close they were - almost as close as he had assumed him Sirius and Remus were. Or him Severus and Lucius had been. He had been wrong twice so he really didn't want to be wrong again. Apart from that though Harry couldn't have been happier if he tried.

"You alright?" whispered Edward but it was loud and clear to Harry.

"I'm fine" grinned Harry as they walked up the steps of Forks High School yet again.

And he was.

Life had finally been kind to the 'boy who lived' destiny had rewarded him for his scarifies which had been brought on by one evil man. The world had seen once as the champion of Muggles and Muggle born's alike. The world though had finally been righted. Dumbledore was where he belonged, so where the Dursley's and Harry? Well Harry finally had a family to call his own a big one at that. Not only that but he had a lover, one that was going to be with him - forever.

A smile just about broke Harry's face in two as they opened the doors of the school. Unaware of the baby he was carrying naturally, in his stomach and he would remain ignorant for another month yet.

He also didn't hear the wedding bells, but if you had looked closer you would have seen matching grins light up Alice and Luna's face as they shared knowing looks. Those looks were detested by both families it drove them up the wall. If Edward's thoughts had been focused he wouldn't have seen anything anyway. Luna had seen to that by casting a spell on Alice with her permission. Alice's visions were always her own now of days, Edward couldn't see them and he hadn't even noticed. Too wrapped up in his new found love, and mate to even care.

The End. Is it ever?

* * *

Would you like another epilouge a few years in the future? or them moving somewhere else in eighty years time? or a sequel? R&R


	46. Chapter 46

**.**

**.**

**Moving On **

**Chapter 46 **

**Eighty Years Later **

* * *

Both families had 'moved on' now they had reached an age where the Muggles were getting suspicious. Eighty years they had stayed in Forks Washington. Now they were in Scotland as far away from the United States of America as possible. Esme and Carlisle had been happy with only two children, Hadrian and Alyssa Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett had three children, Jasmine Esme Cullen, Sara Rosalie Cullen and a boy Carlisle Jasper Cullen. Alice and Jasper only had one child a little girl much to Alice's delight of course she had seen 'her' before she was born. They had named her Angel Luna Cullen, and that's what she was to her parents - their little angel.

Harry and Edward Cullen, Harry had taken his name after they married when they found out he was pregnant. Edward had wanted them married before the child came; he had wanted at least to uphold that one part of himself and his past. Harry had carried four children, two boys and two girls. Severus Edward Cullen, Elizabeth (preferred to be known as Lizzie) Lily Cullen, her sister Cassie Alisha Cullen and their last son Masen Harry Cullen. You could of course tell which ones Edward had named.

Hermione and Ron had three children, William Arthur Weasley, Charlie Harrison Weasley and a girl they named Emma Molly Weasley after both their parents. It really showed how much Ron missed his family when he named his children after them.

Neville and Luna had two children a boy and girl - twins. The boy they named Troy Frank Longbottom, the girl they named Athena Alice Longbottom. After Neville's parents who he never got to know, Luna had been lucky she had some memories of her mother and lots of her father. Luna wouldn't wish her fathers name on any child so she had allowed Neville's father to be named as her son's middle name.

Draco had only wanted one child to continue the Malfoy name, unfortunately the woman had borne a daughter Marissa Malfoy, so they had to have another finally Draco had the boy he wanted to continue the Malfoy name. He was named Lucian Draconis Malfoy and every bit his fathers son. Unfortunately Draco had been unfaithful and lost his wife whom he had gone to Hogwarts with Daphne Greengrass. She had since changed her name back and taken the little girl and changed her name. Marissa Greengrass hardly ever saw her father, her mother having poisoned her against her father. Daphne had been dead seven years now, they had found out upon coming back to the United Kingdom.

Fred had fallen in love with a Muggle girl named Daisy; she had got caught up in a car accident. She was far too gone to change; even with magic it just wasn't possible. The only thing Carlisle had been able to do was save the child - which he didn't hesitate to do. Fred had been devastated; the pregnancy had taken them both by surprise they had planned on changing her afterwards. Starting a whole new life together but it hadn't been possible. Thankfully with a daughter to look after and a big family he had pulled through and began living his life for the woman he loved. He had named his little girl after the mother she'd never know.

George had loved a vampire, who later they had realized was a Volturi member. Luna and Alice's vision hadn't picked it up until it was almost too late. They had seen her fleeing with baby Percy, to the Volturi of all places and telling them everything. Thankfully she had been so far 'undercover' she hadn't seen any Vampires of the Volturi and they didn't know. She had been quickly killed before she could report what she knew. If she had the Volturi would have killed every member of the Cullen and Potter clan and kept only Harry alive so the Volturi could create a whole new 'super' vampire race. In the vision Harry had fought them for as long as he could, eventually worn down and broken he had done what they wanted. Edward had wanted to go and kill Jane there and then despite the fact they had dealt with the threat. Harry had to calm him down and fast! Or them killing that guard would be for nothing and they would find out anyway. Every one of them knew Aro's gift, he would be able to see everything.

Needless to say after that they had been very careful not to bump into any other vampire they saw. Now though with the children all fully grown they didn't have to worry about such a thing.

So needless to say there was a lot of Cullen and Weasley's going around. They surprising or unsurprisingly were all magical. Every single children the Cullen's, Weasley's, Longbottom's and of course Malfoy's had borne were magical. They had attended Hogwarts under the guise of a 'gifted school' for children. They had no idea that Severus, Cassie, Masen and Lizzie Cullen were in fact the famous Harry James Potter 'the boy who lived's' children.

They had all stopped aging around seventeen years old, the same as Draco had done.

Severus, Cassie, Masen, Lizzie, Hadrian, Alyssa, Angel, Percy, Daisy, Troy, Athena, William, Charlie, Emma, Jasmine, Sara, Carlisle had all married and had husbands and wives of their own. To say they had left a lot when they moved from Forks was putting it mildly. They had left their jobs, their homes, their long life friends - so different from how the original Cullen clan felt about moving. Then again Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice hadn't become close to anyone until their lives changed irrevocably by the arrival of what they liked to call the Potter clan even to this day.

So it was they all became different ages once more, beginning life anew. The children moved back in with their 'parents' along with their significant others. Of course they had to say they were adopted in Edward and Harry's case, nobody could know the children were theirs biologically. Nobody was more relieved than Jasper when it was decided they weren't going to repeat high school again. It would just be too damn awkward for all concerned to be attending school with their children, parents, wife's, husbands, aunt's and uncles. So Harry, Edward, Hermione, Ron Rosalie, Emmett, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were all pretending to be from thirty to thirty five the youngest they could be with grown up children. The children themselves were pretending to be from sixteen to eighteen years old along with their partners. Staying with their parents a few years before they would house hunt for themselves. Then the fun would start all over again.

Life had been odd at first, not living under the same roof with his entire coven. However, Esme and Carlisle had adjusted and brought his two children up. It had been Harry and Edward who had moved in together first, after they had married. It hadn't taken the others to split up and buy their own places, settle down, marry and find work. After their career had been in full spring they had all had children. There the children had found the ones for them, sixty years on here they were.

Needless to say the children didn't like Moving On very much.

The End.

But is it ever for a family of vampires?

* * *

What did you think? would you like a proper sequal with it all actually happening? R&R


End file.
